Drawn To Life: A New World
by TheOtherWriter101
Summary: The Raposa live beyond Mike's awakening. A New World is born. But with a new wold comes a new enemy... But have they met her before? Rated T for violence and expletive language.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Mari opened her eyes. She was surprised to still be alive. She thought that waking up Mike would cause the world to disappear.

Why was she still alive?

All the other Raposa opened there eyes as well. They all looked confused.

"Wait, what happened?" Jowee asked. "For a moment I just felt nothing, like I was vanishing, but now were back here, like nothing happened?"

All the Raposa were confused by this. The looked around, talking to one-another, trying to figure out why they were still here.

 _It is because I saved you._

They all stopped chattering, and looked skyward. The Creator had saved them?

"Creator, what happened to Mike?" Mari asked.

 _Mike has been returned to his world, safe and sound. I was afraid the process would end your precious lives, but I managed to save you by re-drawing the world and it's people exactly the way it used to be._

"So, we were….dead?" Mari asked.

 _For a brief while, yes. But here you are now, as alive as ever. In a world just like your old one. And yet a new world. And with a New World…. comes new challenges._

"Whatever comes, we'll be ready, won't we Creator?" Jowee said, confidently.

 _…..I hope so, Jowee. I hope so._

With that, the Creator was silent.

"Well, everyone. It looks like we can return to our normal lives." Mari proclaimed. "Let's have a feast to celebrate Wilfre's defeat!"

The Raposa cheered, and went about their usual business, besides the preparation of the coming feast.

All seemed right with the world.

For now.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Queen of Shadows**

Heather ran through a field, towards a large tree. Under the tree, waiting for her, were her 2 friends, Mari and Jowee. They had with them a large, delicious picnic, and Heather was going to join them.

She had a dream like this before. Last time it didn't go well. She hoped this time would be different.

As she sat down, they served out the food. Only the food was covered in Shadow Goo. Heather's eyes widened. All the shadows were destroyed, right? Wilfre was the only shadow being left, and he perished.

As she looked up at "Mari" and "Jowee", the expected happened: they changed. Only this time, the change was different. Mari turned into a female Raposa, wearing a hood and a strange mask to cover her face. She wore robes similar to those Salem wore at Watersong. Jowee transformed into Wilfre, like before.

Shadow Creatures began to rise out of the ground. Shadow Goo slowly seeped over everything. A world of Darkness was being born right before Heather's eyes.

The Shadow covering half her face had returned, and this time it was covering all of her face.

Before she knew it, she was engulfed in Shadow Goo, and all she could hear was an all-consuming silence.

Waking with a start, Heather was drenched in sweat, like before. Fear ran through her like cold, icy blood. The last time she had a dream like that was right before Wilfre's second return. She had a feeling something horrible was about to happen. She tried to go back to sleep, telling herself that she would warn the others tomorrow.

* * *

The Next day, Heather awoke to find Mari and Jowee eating breakfast.

They were eating Eggs and Bacon. Heather was ready to join them, then remembered her dream.

"Guys," Heather said, walking up to them. "I had a horrible dream last night. I think something bad is going to happen."

Jowee and Mari looked at her. and their eyes widened in shock.

"Uh, Heather?" Jowee asked. "The shadow covering half your face is back."

Heather was confused for a second, but then she looked into a nearby mirror. The shadow WAS back. This downright terrified her, and she began to hyperventilate.

Mari ran over to her to calm her down.

"Heather, calm down! Tell us what happened!"

Heather began to breath more calmly, though she was still terrified of what might happen.

She told them about the mysterious woman and Wilfre appearing in her dream, about the shadow creatures rising out of the ground, and about the Shadow Goo covering everything.

"It was terrifying." Heather said, an obvious horror in her voice. "I think that was a premonition. Something terrible is going to happen."

"Come on, Heather, don't be paranoid." Jowee said. "The Shadow was destroyed. Wilfre's gone."

"THEN HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THE SHADOW ON MY FACE, JOWEE!?" Heather said in outburst. After a pause, she sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just really scared."

Heather than hugged Mari, and Mari wrapped her arms around Heather.

"It's ok, Heather. Whatever comes, the Creator will help us. A hero will come, like always."

Suddenly, the ground shook beneath them.

"What was that?" Jowee asked, now becoming nervous.

"It came from the Secret Gate." Heather replied. "Trust me, I know."

They all ran outside, towards the gate.

When they got there, everything seemed fine for a moment.

"Hold on." Jowee asked. "When was the last time anyone entered the gates?"

"Not for a long time." Mari replied. "Come to think of it, all these gates have been untouched ever since the first hero defeated Wilfre."

Suddenly, the Secret Gate opened.

"Then who's coming here?" Jowee asked.

His question was immediately answered. A Shadow Walker emerged from the door. Then another. And then another. Over them, dozens of Shadow Bats swarmed out and circled overhead. Shadow Ghouls then emerged as well. Mari, Jowee and Heather backed away slowly.

Then, out of the gate, emerged a raposa woman.

She wore robes almost identical to Salem's, which blew in the wind dramatically. The main difference was that purple patterns were weaved into the fabric. She wore a black hood and an intricate mask over her face. The mask looked sort of like a spider web of black stone, covering most of her face except for some areas kept open by the alluring, yet terrifying, pattern. She wasn't a Shadow Raposa, since the parts of her face they could see were normal. They could see her eyes and mouth clearly. The woman looked at the 3 raposa, and smirked.

"So, this is what the creator has prepared to stop me? Clearly he hasn't been paying attention to my activities."

"It's her." Heather whispered in fear.

"Who are you?" Mari demanded, trying to sound aggressive and brave, though she was obviously scared. The woman chuckled at this, her demeanor so far being cold and calm.

"My name is not important. All you should know is that I am the Queen of Shadows, the greatest of all living Raposa, and the end of your enslavement to a tyrannical God."

"We are not slaves to the Creator!" Jowee said. "We won't let a maniac like you take over our village!"

The Queen then smiled, and said "Look around, moron."

She then motioned to the nearest gate. Looking around, Mari, Jowee, and Heather had realized that every gate had opened, and a seemingly endless tide of Shadow creatures were emerging from all of them.

Quickly, they ran to the center of town, telling everyone along the way to head to Turtle rock. However, the evacuation wasn't going well, as more and more people were either getting caught by the Shadow creatures or enveloped by the rapidly-encroaching dark clouds. The Shadow Queen, meanwhile, slowly floated off of the ground, a sphere of shadow forming in her hand. As it grew larger, she hurled it at Creation Hall. As it arced across the sky, it burst into purple flame, and when it hit Creation Hall, it violently exploded. The hall was destroyed, all the journals of all the Mayors incinerated. However, the Book of Life was miraculously unharmed by the explosion.

Heather ran into the burning wreckage, and picked up the Book of Life. However, the Shadow Queen was waiting for her.

"Heather. So you're strong enough to risk your life for that book. How pleasing. I'm impressed. Proud, even."

Heather looked at her new adversary. Proud? What did she mean by that.

"Proud? What pride do you have in me stopping you?"

The woman smiled. "All will be explained in time, Heather. Only I know the truth. The truth about _you_. But when you find out, you'll wish you were still blissfully ignorant. Just like all your friends. Just like this entire damned world. Now, give me the Book."

Heather glared at the woman. "No! I won't let you make the world into your own hellish playground!"

Heather than ran off, hearing the 'Queen' command some Shadow creatures to catch her.

Jowee and Mari were already at Turtle Rock. They were busy trying to fight off a small horde of shadow walkers. Jowee had an acorn blaster that the Creator drew for the first hero, and Mari was fighting the walkers with a sharpened stick. Apparently, Jowee carried a weapon with him a lot.

Heather quickly ran to the docks, jumping unto Turtle rock. As she did so, a bright light flashed in front of her. 3 swords appeared and dropped to the ground at her feat. They were identical to the Hero's sword.

 _Fight them, Heather. Help your friends._

Heather picked up the sword, and though she was not well associated with fighting, she managed to dispatch several Shadow Walker with the Sword.

"Come on!" Jowee yelled. "Go!"

Turtle Rock awakens and swims away from shore, as Jowee runs towards the steering wheel and steers away from mainland. As the leave, they see the Shadow Queen fire a massive bolt of Shadow Energy to destroy the creation hall of Turtle Rock, making them unable to create a Hero. While this happened, Shadow Creatures dumped Shadow Goo into the ocean, creating swarms of Shadow Fish that begin to chase after the Rock.

Jowee, Mari and Heather were forced to watch their home be overtaken by shadow, their friends enveloped by the darkness. They all stared at the disappearing village in shock.

Then, Mari slowly walked to the ashes of the Creation Hall.

Without the hero, they couldn't fight back.

She stood there for a moment, then she fell on her knees and burst into tears. Jowee ran over to comfort her.

"Mari, calm down!"

"What does that have to do with anything?!" She yelled in reply. "Our home is GONE, Jowee! Creation Hall, all the Journals, all that history, all our friends! Gone! All gone! We can't even make a Hero to help us!"

She buried her face in her hands and cried even more. Jowee wrapped his arm around her to try and comfort her.

"We'll still get through this." Jowee said. "I'm sure the Creator can find a way to make a new Hero, right?"

 _Sadly, I cannot._

"See!?" Mari yelled. "Not even the Creator can help us! We're doomed!"

 _Not yet, Mari. I cannot make a hero from pen and paper, but I can make one from flesh and blood._

Everyone stopped and perked their ears.

"What do you mean, Creator?" Jowee asked.

 _I created 3 swords, each with the power to fight the Shadows and make the wielder a hero. You 3 are the heroes now. I cannot draw anything to aid you. You are, sadly, on your own. I will aid you in any way I can, but you will be the ones to save this world, not me. From now on, your task is to protect the Book of Life at all costs, to warn the other Villagers of the rising darkness, and to have Heather trained in combat. I know now that she will be the one to end this._

Mari and Jowee looked confused. Heather was scared by this comment.

"But-but I'm so young, Creator! I can't fight them! Shadow is already in me, I can feel it! How is a corrupted Raposa like me supposed to fight them!?"

 _Because you won't fight them alone. Mari and Jowee will fight by your side. But through this journey, you will learn how to fight. And at the end of this war, it is you who will defeat the Shadow Queen. I can tell, because you've resisted the Shadow within you for so long. That willpower, that innocence, and most importantly, that goodness within you, is what will allow you to overcome the demons both around you, and within you._

Heather stood there, and thought for a moment.

"Creator," Heather said, hesitantly, "The Queen of Shadows said that she was 'Proud' of my bravery. She said that she was the only one who knew the truth about me. Who is she? What does she have to do with my past?"

 _I cannot say, Heather. I'm sorry, but that is something you must discover for yourself. The answers will not be handed to you, at least not by me. She may reveal herself eventually, but for now, the Queen hides in her own shadows._

The Creator than left them.

"Well," Jowee said, "I might as well start cooking lunch. We have a long day ahead of us."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Journey begins**

The Shadow Queen walked through the now darkened village. Lined up before her were all the prisoners. Isaac, Crazy Barks, Pirate Beard, Cindi, and Mya.

Following behind her was a Shadow Ghoul larger than the others. It's eyes glowed white instead of red.

"These are the only one's you captured?" The Queen asked, irritated.

"Unfortunately so, my Queen.", the Ghoul replied.

"So all the others escaped." The Queen muttered.

"Yes. This was most of the village population when we came here. Several Raposa escaped, but I doubt they will be a threat."

The Queen paused for a moment. She sized up each of the prisoners, seeing the fear in their eyes. They stood, lined up in front of their now ruined homes, surrounded by demons.

The Queen smiled.

"You know what to do with them, Kahzar."

As she walked away, Kahzar and the other shadow creatures held the people down as they were drenched in Shadow Goo. Their screams of fear and agony were soon muffled and silenced. There eyes opened, now white, empty globes.

"That's better." The Queen said. "Now, you 5 are going to help me in many different ways. Some of you will chase after Heather and her allies, while the rest of you will go to the other villages and corrupt there Mayors. Now, go."

The 5 new Shadow Raposa dispersed. The Queen smiled to herself as she walked to the City Gate, back to the Shadow Lair.

"Come, Kahzar. We have much more important business."

"As you say, my Queen."

* * *

It turns out Jowee isn't really good at cooking.

The food was either undercooked or burnt, but they had to make do.

They sat together, eating, in the treehouse on Turtle Rock.

As they ate, Heather was deep in thought. She looked worried, perhaps even terrified.

Mari looked at her.

"Heather, you need to eat. We're the only ones who can stop the Shadow from taking over."

"I know." Heather replied. "It's just... I can tell that the Shadow Queen has something to do with my past. Something important. It worried me to think about who she might be. How I am involved in her plans. It's almost too much to take in."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"We'll figure that out later, Heather." Jowee said. "We need to eat now. Besides, she's probably just bluffing. Remember what the Creator said about you? She probably wants to trick you into helping her because of how important you are to stopping her."

They all ate after that, but Heather still kept thinking. She had a feeling the Queen wasn't bluffing. She was genuinely worried. What would happen if the Shadow on her face overcame her? What if she wasn't strong enough to fight back? Everything seemed to depend on her, and she wasn't ready.

* * *

The rest of the day wasn't very eventful. No one really felt like talking, obviously. However, as the sun set, they entered the Map room to plan out there first move against the Shadow.

"Ok," Mari said. "We have to warn the other villages about the Queen and her army. So now all we need to decide is which village we should go to first?"

"Well," Jowee said, "We know that Watersong is the closest, but Lavasteam and the Galactic Jungle have more military might. If we go to them first, we might be able to call on them for aid."

So now they were left with a choice: go to the nearest village, or go to the one with more military value?

Finally, Heather spoke.

"I think we should go to Watersong because of the power of the people 's power there. The singing of Watersong literally has magical powers. The Mayor, Rose, needed to have a singing voice to keep the village in existence. Besides, if we go to a village that's further away, we might be too late to warn anyone. We don't know how fast the Shadows can move."

Heather had a very good point.

"All in favor of Watersong?" Mari asked.

All 3 raised their hands.

"Then it's settled. Jowee, set course. After that, we're all going to bed. Get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a eventful day."

Then they dispersed.

* * *

Mari and Jowee all got into their separate beds in the Treehouse. Heather went into the room that was occupied by the Creator's second Hero.

She lay down in bed, trying to sleep, but she couldn't.

She remembered what the Shadow Queen had said.

"Only I know the truth. The truth about _you._ "

Heather pulled out and looked at her pendant. It glowed red. Who had given this to her? How was the Shadow Queen involved? And who is she?

These were questions that part of Heather wanted to know, and another part wanted to hide from and leave unanswered. She had a feeling she wouldn't like the answers she got.

She tossed and turned in her bed for a while, until finally falling asleep.

She found herself in a dark maze. It was hard to see anything. The only light she had was her pendant, which glowed a sickly red.

As she roamed the maze, she could tell that she was being watched. White, glowing eyes peered at her from the darkness. As she turned a corner, she saw the Shadow Queen down the path, illuminated by a crimson torch. This time, the Queen's whole face was clouded by darkness. The Queen unsheathed 2 katana-style blades, and began to slowly walk towards Heather.

Fear gripped Heather as the queen drew closer. She tried to run, but whenever she looked behind her, the Queen was at the end of the hallway, slowly approaching.

"You are alone, child." The Queen said. "There is only darkness in your future, and only death in that of your friends. The Book of life will be mine, and you're so-called 'Creator' will die."

Heather continued to run, until she reached a dead end. She turned, only to find the Queen right behind her.

"In your current state, you are of little threat to me or my intentions. The time has come for our people to outgrow the Creator's reign. Soon, I will destroy the Creator and free our people. I will finish what Wilfre began. You do not understand now. But you will understand. When you see, you'll understand. All of you will see."

The Queen then raised her weapon to strike, and as she brought it down, Heather screamed.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Grim Song**

"Heather, Wake up!"

Mari and Jowee shook Heather awake.

"Wha-what happened?" Heather asked.

"Well, first of all, we're here." Jowee said. "And you were also having a nightmare. You were thrashing wildly, like someone was attacking you. We were worried."

Heather sat there. She was being attacked. These nightmares were getting worse. Heather started to fear for her sanity, if not her life.

"These dreams are getting worse." She said, obviously worried. "I think the Shadow is trying to break my spirit."

She sighed, shivering. The thought of the Shadow on her face overpowering her was terrifying. If the fate of the world was dependent on her, and she fell to corruption, all her friends would suffer for it.

Mari grasped her shoulder. "Hey, it'll be alright. We're here to help you. We're going to defeat the Shadow and save the World. The Creator said it, so it must be true."

 _The Creator is a dimwitted fool,_ Heather thought to herself. Suddenly, she pushed the idea out of her head. What was she thinking?

The Shadow wasn't just corrupting her body. It was in her mind, becoming part of her. It was corroding her thoughts and manipulating her personality. She had to fight back.

If she failed, Mari and Jowee would be alone. Alone against a world of nightmares.

* * *

They got out of there house and looked around. Turtle Rock had docked in Watersong. However, the streets were infested with Shadow Walkers. Shadow Goo was everywhere.

"We're too late." Heather sighed.

"No." Jowee said. "We failed to warn them, but we can still save them."

"How do you expect to fight an army of Darkness?" Mari asked.

Jowee smiled. "The Hero could destroy hoards of these things. We're the Heroes now."

The drew their swords and charged into the fray. After a quick and brutal melee, the Walkers were destroyed, and they began to sneak through the city. They encountered more Shadow Walkers, and other Shadow Creatures, but no corrupt Raposa. It was as if the city was deserted. The most chilling part was the silence. Watersong was known for it's beautiful music, but it was deathly silent, except for the distorted and disturbing cries and shrieks the Shadow Creatures made when slain.

"It looks like there's no one here." Jowee said.

"We need to keep looking." Mari replied. "We can't leave anyone in a nightmare like this."

As they continued to walk, they searched everywhere. No one was bathing in the Hot Springs. No one was riding in the waterways. No one was selling fruit or food in the market. No one was there.

At last, the City Hall was the only building left unchecked. The main doors were locked shut by a massive shadow lock.

The three of them traded nervous glances. Heather swiped at the lock and, surprisingly, it disintegrated.

"Oh." She muttered. "That was surprisingly easy."

Mari, Jowee and Heather then entered the Hall.

Looking around, they could see that the beautiful statues of city hall were corrupted by the Shadows. The thought that the Shadow Queen could even think of corrupting such a beautiful place... it was appalling.

They soon reached a large pair of doors at the end of a hallway. Behind it, they heard applause, as if a concert was being shown.

"Do you hear that?" Jowee asked.

Mari looked at him like he had just said the stupidest thing ever.

"I guess yeah." Jowee said glumly.

They pushed the doors open to reveal a large concert hall. Inside, hundreds of Shadow Raposa sat in the seats, applauding a orchestra of more Shadow Raposa. In the center of the stage stood Mayor Rose, in a Shadowy form.

"Thank you. Thank you." Mayor Rose proclaimed, to get the audience to stop applauding. "This next piece is very important, made by command from the Shadow Queen herself."

The Shadow Raposa ooed and aahed at this remark.

"This piece is a tribute to the Shadow Martyr, Wilfre, who sacrificed his standing in his home village and his own sanity in order to defy the Creator and break the chains that had once kept the Raposa people enslaved. This piece is a song of gratitude and commemoration to Wilfre, may his memory live on in each of us."

The corrupt mayor then motioned to the orchestra, and they started playing.

The song was curious at first. Quiet, with only a few instruments playing. Slowly, however, it got louder, with more instruments joining in.

Heather recognized the music. She felt as if the music was played before, as a battle theme for when the Hero and Wilfre fought.

The crowd sat silently as the music played on. As Jowee, Mari and Heather approached the stage, they began to be overpowered by the music. They felt as if they couldn't fight back, mesmerized by the songs strange, terrible beauty.

Maybe Wilfre had been right all along. Maybe he was the Hero, and the Creator was, truly, a Tyrant.

Pushing these thoughts out of there heads, they eventually made it through, using sheer force of will to get to the stage.

They confronted the Mayor, who looked at them with a sneer.

"So, you've come here to interrupt this great concert? I won't let you just walk in here and ruin my people's work!"

She lunged at the 3 heroes, as the music kept playing. She floated upwards, firing volleys of Shadow at the heroes, who jumped up and slashed at her with the swords the Creator gave them. Jowee tried to deflect a volley of shadow, but it dissolved as it touched his sword. As they slashed at the mayor, globs of shadow goo fell off of Rose and dissolved, revealing the real Raposa beneath.

"You're starting to annoy me!" Rose snarled. "Now die!"

The Orchestra continued playing, only now each note fired a volley of shadow bolts. The bright side was that Rose had lowered to the ground and engaged in melee combat, making it easier to attack her.

As the fight began to reach it's end, Rose grabbed Jowee and Mari by the throats, lifting them off the ground with the intent of strangling them to death.

"You 2 have caused enough trouble for the Queen already. It's time I finish what Wilfre started."

However, Heather leaped off the ground, roaring a battle-cry, as she drove the sword into the corrupt mayor's back.

The Shadow on Mayor Rose shrieked in pain as it disintegrated. The Mayor then dropped Jowee and Mari, letting out a sigh of pain before collapsing to the ground.

The music stopped, as the Shadow Goo on the other Raposa began to fall off, as if it was sourced by the Mayor.

Heather looked down at Rose. The Mayor was freed from the Shadow's influence, but the sword Heather used had stabbed the mayor. Rose was sickly pale, and barely breathing. A small pool of blood was forming under her, and Heather's sword was stained with it.

"The Mayor's hurt!" One of the villagers screamed in fear. The other villagers started panicking, as medics came and took the mayor away.

The people started to panic, and some even began to jeer and roar in anger at Heather, screaming "Murderer!" accusingly.

Heather just stood there, shocked, unable to move. She wanted to save the Mayor from the Shadow by killing the Shadow with the sword. That was noble, right?

She accidentally hurt the Mayor. But that wasn't what scared her,

The scary part was that she enjoyed doing it.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Watersong Restored**

Heather, Mari and Jowee were thanked by the people of Watersong and seen as heroes. They worried about the Mayor, however.

They watched from the city hall balcony as Watersong repaired itself. The fight against the Shadow was beginning to turn. Now that Watersong was, mostly, free of corruption, the 3 heroes could rest.

Miles suddenly ran to them, with a worried look on his face.

"Where's my mother? Is she okay?"

"She's hurt, but the doctors said she'd be ok." Mari replied. Heather was just staring blankly out to sea, lost in thought.

Jowee sat there and thought for a moment. After all these adventures, fighting Wilfre twice, and becoming the hero himself, he had truly realized how much he cared for Mari. Even before Wilfre killed her father, Jowee had had a secret crush on Mari, but now it had grown into a genuine love interest. But despite being her closest friends and knowing her for so long, he didn't know how to tell her how he felt. He was worried that she'd reject him. They were close as friends, sure, but what if she was to good for him? She's a mayor, after all. He was just her goofball friend. How was he going to win her heart?

Meanwhile, Mari thought about her own problems, all of them sitting silently, taking the time to think. What would they do to free there own village? Their home was more vulnerable than the other villages because of the Gates in their home. There were so many fronts the Shadow Queen could attack from. When they eventually return home, how would they repair the damage? And they still had Lavastream and Galactic Jungle to save. If they were going to defeat the Queen, they couldn't just parade around like the Creation Hero. They would need the other villages behind them, united in an army against the darkness.

As her mind drifted, she began to think about the future. She was seventeen now, and that was around the time raposa would think about finding someone to settle down with. Mari had been thinking about this for a while. Who did she know very well who would be good as a mayor?

Jowee?

Well, maybe. They had known each other for a while. They were close friends and already had some emotional moments together. However, Jowee seemed more like a loner, sort of like Indee. It seemed to Mari that Jowee liked her as a very close friend, perhaps even considering her like a sister, but ultimately was a lone, adventurous rapo.

But what if...

The 3 of them were taken back into reality by the approach of Samuel and Zshasha, accompanied by Dr. Cure.

"Zshasha? Samuel? Dr. Cure!? How did you guys get here!?" Jowee asked, surprised by their presence. "We thought you were captured by the Shadows.:

"Long story short," Dr. Cure explained, "Zshasha and Samuel escaped the village almost unnoticed by the Shadow, and found there way here. I was already here building a new hospital, but when the Shadow attacked, I hid in a warehouse. Samuel and Zshasha found there way here and hid with me. We were protecting the refugees until you came along and defeated the Shadow."

"I have to say, I'm impressed by your efficiency." Samuel added. "We thought you'd need our help to free this village, but you just went straight to the City Hall and fought the Mayor immediately. However, such a rush to the end strategy will not work in the future. We were lucky this time."

"Please excuse me." Dr. Cure said. "I should go help Mayor Rose recover."

Dr. Cure walked off. Heather sighed, sounding worried,

"It's not your fault, what happened." Jowee said. "You were trying to help me and Mari. And you saved Rose. She'll be alright."

Heather smiled. "Thanks, Jowee. But that's not the main reason I'm worried."

Heather then told him, Mari, Samuel and Zshasha everything.

She told them about the nightmares she'd been having, about the connection the Shadow Queen implied to have with Heather's past, and most importantly, about the pleasure she got from almost killing Rose.

"I think something is really wrong with me." Heather said. Everyone could tell that she terrified herself.

Everyone sat and thought for a moment.

Then Samuel turned to her. "If you regret doing something, it means you are against it. The Shadow is corrupting you, yes, but the fact that you are appalled by it shows that, in truth, you are a good person. You will need to fight your inner demons, but you will win."

Heather sniffed, then smiled at him. "Thanks, Samuel."

Jowee suddenly remembered something. "Oh, that reminds me. We need to find someone who knows how to fight with a sword to teach Heather, Mari and I. So far we've just been going off of instinct."

Zshasha's ears perked up. "Well, I know alot about Swordplay. My father taught me. I would be happy to instruct Heather."

"Thanks, Zshasha."

Suddenly, a Raposa ran up to them. "Watersong is having a feast in your honor for saving us. Follow me."

Everyone then traded glances, shrugged, and followed the messenger.

* * *

The entire population of Watersong was at the feast. People ate, talked, and of course, sang, at their individual tables. There were about 5 massive tables, with Mayor Rose, Miles, Jowee, Mari, and Heather sitting at the front of the hall on a more regal table.

Mayor Rose then stood up, causing everyone to go quiet. Finally, she spoke.

"Just 3 days ago, the Shadow came to Watersong, and corrupted us. But now, thanks to Mari, Jowee, and Heather, our home is free from the Shadow's influence. So I would like to raise a toast to these 3 heroes. Without them, we would still be at the mercy of the Shadow Queen."

Everyone raised their glasses to their saviors, and drank as one. For that one moment, things seemed like they were getting better.

The feast went well. The food was good, and they had everything. Mayor Rose looked pale, but it was obvious she was getting better. She was really lucky to be alive at all.

After a few minutes of eating in silence, Mari, Jowee and Heather stood up and walked outside.

Mari and Jowee went to the balcony of City Hall, while Heather walked down the streets.

Jowee and Mari, finally alone, looked out over Watersong.

"What a view." Jowee said.

"It's beautiful." Mari agreed.

Jowee kept looking out over the village. "I think I could live here."

Mari looked at him. "I didn't think this was the kind of place for you. Your always talking about adventures, after all."

Jowee chuckled. "Well, I'd probably be traveling the world, but everyone needs somewhere to settle down in. Of course, the village might need me."

"Yeah." Mari replied. "It might."

They both stood there together, watching the city and beyond it, the ocean.

Meanwhile, Heather strolled through the city streets. She needed some time alone.

As she walked through the night, she thought. Who was the Shadow Queen, and how was she connected to Heather's past?

Suddenly, however, Heather got a splitting headache, and when she looked up, she saw the Shadow Queen standing on a nearby roof.

Her vision blurred, and the Queen disappeared.

Heather was obviously hallucinating. She tried to stay calm, but it got worse as Shadow Walkers appeared all around her. She fought them off, but more appeared.

 _This isn't real_ , she thought. _This can't be real._

Then the hallucinations stopped. Heather was still alone in Watersong, but she felt hurt. She felt like the Shadow on her face was becoming stronger.

Heather ran back toward where Jowee and Mari were. She couldn't fight whatever was happening alone. She knew that now.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Shadows Closing In**

Mari, Jowee and Heather, now accompanied by Samuel, Zsasha, and , returned to Turtle Rock. All of them got on Turtle Rock, but Heather stayed behind for a few seconds to speak with Rose.

"Before we leave," Heather asked, "I need to know something. How did the Shadow corrupt this place?"

Rose thought for a moment, then came to a realization. "Mya and Isaac came to me. They said that Wilfre had returned, and that the Creator was rallying the Raposa in one final stand against the Shadow. They said that I would need to stand with them. They presented a vial of golden liquid, and told me to drink. Gold was the color of the Creator's light, and I trusted people like Isaac and Mya, so I drank. But I was fooled. Isaac and Mya had been corrupted by the Shadow, and they took more fair forms to deceive me. What I drank was a vial of Shadow Goo. It corrupted me, and then I set out to corrupt the city. It fell very quickly. The Shadows are growing stronger. Whoever the Queen is, she will be far more dangerous an enemy than Wilfre ever was."

Heather thanked Rose for explaining, and left to Turtle Rock.

* * *

As they left Watersong, Heather and Zsasha walked into an otherwise abandoned building of the Turtle Rock village, while Jowee steered them toward Lavasteam.

"Alright, then." Zsasha said, picking up a long stick as a training sword, and passing it to Heather. "Let's see what you already know."

Heather picked up another training sword, and attacked Zsasha. He blocked every one of her attacks, disarmed her, and put the wooden sword to her neck.

"Dead." Zsasha said. "I'm going to say that whenever you would be dead in a real battle."

Heather tried to strike again. She jumped into the air, bringing the sword down unto Zsasha. He blocked the Sword.

"You seem to know more than I expected. But your footwork is sloppy."

Zsasha then twirled, using his sword to pull Heather's sword out of her grasp.

"Dead." Zsasha said, smirking.

Heather was starting to be annoyed. "You know how much I know, so teach me how to fight!"

Zsasha chuckled. "Alright. The tick is that, usually, you can tell when someone is going to strike, and how they are going to. They usually look in the direction they are about to strike you from. Swordplay isn't just about striking and blocking. It's about being able to tell when your enemy is going to strike before they do."

Zsasha then got ready for another try. Heather lunged at him, obviously showing that she was going to stab at him with the sword. He then moved his sword to deflect, only for Heather to quickly move her sword again, twisting around Zsasha's arm, causing him to drop his sword. She then quickly moved the sword away from him, and then struck at his face, stopping an inch away from him.

"Dead." Heather said, smiling.

Zsahsa smiled back. "We'll train more tomorrow. Your a fast learner."

They then joined Samuel, Mari and Jowee in the Map room.

* * *

"Alright." Mari said. "We managed to free Watersong from the Shadow's influence. Rose said that some areas of the city were still infested by Shadow creatures, but they were being cleared out when we left. She also said that Watersong would be preparing for war. Now we need to save the other 2 villages, rally them to war, and attack the Shadow with our combined strength."

Everyone nodded in agreement. The plan was simple, and it was working very well so far.

"Don't you think the ones that corrupted Watersong will attack us?" Jowee said. "They aren't just going to let us go."

As if on cue, an explosion caused Turtle Rock to shake.

They all grabbed their weapons, and rushed outside.

There, waiting for them, was a corrupted Mya, a corrupted Isaac, and a Shadow Ghoul slightly larger than most, with a red tint and red eyes instead of the usual white.

"We underestimated you, at first." The Shadow Creature said. "But your quest ends here."

"Who are you?" Heather asked.

"I am Kahzar, the Sorcerer of Shadows. The Lord of Nightmares. And you are my prey."

Heather was surprised by one of those titles. The lord of nightmares? Could he be responsible for the hallucinations that haunted her?

"I was disappointed that the army of Shadows we stationed at Watersong was insufficient. Oh well. Shadow Creatures are so easy to replicate. It takes a mere hour for a patch of Shadow to birth an army." Kahzar sneered.

"I will deal with these 'heroes', my liege." Isaac said, his voice distorted by the shadows controlling him.

"As will I" Mya added.

Kahzar sneered. "Very well. Farewell, Heroes. I am certain that this will be the last time I see you alive."

With that, Kahzar raised his hands, and house-sized puddles of Shadow Goo rose out of the ground. 6 Shadow Walkers emerged from them, accompanied by 10 Shadow Bats. Kahzar then vanished in a whirl of Shadow, laughing maniacally.

The corrupted Isaac drew a short-sword made of Shadow Goo while Mya wielded a corrupted chain with a hook blade at the end.

Jowee attacked Isaac, while Mari attacked Mya. However, they were soon beaten back by the Shadow Creatures Kahzar had summoned. Zsasha drew out a katana and attacked the Shadow Creatures, while Samuel fired bolts of blue energy from his hands.

For a second, everyone was shocked by Samuel's ability. That was a question to be answered later.

Heather drew her own sword and joined the battle. However, for each Shadow Creature slain, 10 more appeared. Eventually, they knew that they would be overwhelmed.

Mari and Jowee were cornered, standing back-to-back against the Shadow army. Zsasha and Samuel were in the same situation.

However, Heather suddenly felt stronger.

She didn't understand how or why, but she suddenly felt a surge of power.

She slowly floated off the ground, as if in a trance, and attacked the Shadow army.

It was as if a sphere of destruction surrounded her. The Shadow Creatures were swiftly incinerated, and with each one's destruction, she felt even stronger.

Mya and Isaac backed away as their reinforcements were destroyed. Isaac smirked in strange pleasure, as if what was happening was planned.

They disappeared from the battlefield, dissolving into Shadow Goo.

Heather looked back at his friends, feeling a sense of power and triumph. She not only defeated her enemies, but she just flew! How had she suddenly gained such power?

And then she realized the looks of utter despair on the faces of her allies.

Confused, she looked down. He left arm, from shoulder to paw, was pitch black, with Shadow Goo literally rising off of it like a flame. Looking into the ocean, she saw her own reflection.

The Shadow on her face had spread, covering not only the left side of her head, but the entire left side of her body.

And that side was flaming with darkness, just like how Shadows seeped off of Wilfre.

Heather, in shock, simply blacked out, falling to the ground.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Growing Darkness**

The Shadow Queen sat upon her throne. In one hand, she held a sword with a blade of solidified Shadow Goo. In the other, she held a sphere of glass. Through it, she could keep watch over the heroes who defied her. She already lost control of Watersong. In order to keep the other villages in her thrall, she would need to further fortify them from attack.

Kahzar, her lieutenant, appeared before her. Kneeling, he reported what had happened.

"My Queen, our attack against our enemies has partially failed."

The Queen cocked her head in curiosity. "Partially?"

"Yes, my Queen." Kahzar replied. "Heather, the one the Creator chose above the other 2, is further falling into the Shadow's embrace. Already, her powers grow, but that power comes at a price."

The Queen smiled. "I know. I saw that. With time, Heather will prove to be my greatest ally, or my downfall."

Kahzar sneered. "With all do respect, my Queen, wouldn't it be more logical to throw all our effort into attacking them now, and ending their lives quickly?"

The Queen looked back and replied calmly. "You know my true intentions, Kahzar. You know I want Heather alive."

Kahzar smirked back. "If we allow them to live, they will continue to challenge you."

The Queen grew impatient. "I've had enough of your taunting advice. Get back to work."

Kahzar bowed, before disappearing.

The Queen then looked back at the Sphere, watching Heather. "She will fall to my influence, or her own. And the world will be mine... forever."

* * *

Mari looked down at the unconscious Heather, who was moved to her bed by Zsasha and Samuel. What happened earlier that day worried her.

Heather was becoming more corrupt. The corruption gave Heather powers that could defeat the Shadow, but at what cost?

Ever since Jowee and Mari met Heather, Mari had grown to care deeply for Heather. She was like a little sister to Mari. She couldn't imagine Heather succumbing to the Shadow, like Wilfre.

Jowee walked in, and sat next to Mari.

"Hey." Jowee said. He didn't have much to say after what happened. If Mari was a close friend of Heather, Jowee was Heather's brother is comparison. Heather, before she knew how to speak, lived with Jowee and acted sort of as a sister to him. They had developed a close friendship. Now that Heather was deeply corrupted by the Shadow, Jowee was as concerned as Mari.

"Everything's happened so fast." Mari said. "One day, your the Mayor of a village without a single care. The next... your home is gone, and you have to fight a merciless enemy. We were so lucky with freeing Watersong, but they are planning something. I just know it. And..."

Mari suddenly burst into tears, turning around and hugging Jowee.

"I'm scared, Jowee." She sobbed. "If we lose Heather, I have no idea how we'll stop the Shadow Queen. Who is she? Why is she doing this? It's just so much pressure, fighting for the world, without any help from the Creator."

Jowee slowly wrapped his arms around Mari, trying to comfort her. "I'm scared too. I care about Heather as much as you do. But we're not doing any good by giving in to fear. We need to stay strong, Mari. For Heather, and for everyone."

They continued holding each other for a few minutes, until Mari sighed.

"Yeah." Mari said. "You're right."

They went to their beds, wished each other Goodnight, and went to sleep. At least, Mari went to sleep, Jowee stayed in his bed. He felt uncomfortable, watching Mari sleep, but he just couldn't help it. He really had feelings for her. Howe was he going to be there for her? How was he going to earn the same compassion from her?

He decided to sleep on it.

* * *

Heather was having another Nightmare, but it wasn't from Kahzar. She knew that. It came from the Shadow within her. She was her own enemy.

In the Nightmare, she stood in a maelstrom of darkness and blurred images. In front of her stood a figure identical to her, except covered in Shadows.

The figure smiled at her.

"Embrace who you are, Heather. Think of the power. The beauty of it all."

Heather backed away in fear. "Beauty? What beauty is in darkness?"

"You'd be surprised, Heather. I'm not just some Shadow that can be destroyed. I'm part of you, body and soul. You were _born_ with me. It's a part of your heritage."

Heather's eyes widened. "Heritage? You mean... my parents were connected with the Shadow?"

The Shadow Heather's smile widened. "Now your getting the point. They were very connected to the Shadow. Let's see who you think of."

Heather started to get angry. "I won't give in to you. Part of me or not, your still just a part, not all. I will fight you, as I always have."

The Shadow then laughed maniacally. "Oh, come now, Heather. Don't you realize the power you could be granted? If only you had the Book of Life. Oh wait, it's on Turtle Rock with you. Imagine if you had the world in your hands. You could do so much better than the Creator. He allowed Wilfre to create the Shadow in the first place. You wouldn't allow such evil, would you?"

Heather scowled at the Shadow. "Leave me Alone, you monster! I won't listen to you!"

The Shadow only smiled more. "Oh, but you will. Eventually, you will succumb. Once you realize who you are, or more importantly, who your parents are, you will _want_ to join me."

The evil Heather's smile only widened, to an alien size, as it laughed insanely, not with megalomania, but with a twisted, evil, yet genuine, joy, like the joy of a psychotic toddler.

Heather then woke with a start, finding herself standing up, holding the Book of Life open in her hands, with a pencil on the page for the Raposa.

She was going to change her own species in her sleep.

She could feel the left side of her face smiling sadistically, and a wicked laugh hanging in the air.

She promised herself, without a doubt, that she would not let that part of herself win.

She knew exactly what she was capable of. And she did not like it.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Preparing for Lavasteam  
**

The next morning, Heather woke up and had breakfast with everyone else. She told them about what had happened last night.

"That's horrible!" Mari said. "Whatever that shadow is, it's not who you are."

The others nodded, adding in their own comments of agreement. Except for Samuel. He sat there, and said nothing.

After they ate breakfast, they went there separate ways. Jowee and Mari went to the Map Room to plan their attack strategy on Lavastream. Zsasha and Dr. Cure went off to discuss matters of their own. Heather was going to go back to her bed to think, but then Samuel came up to her.

"I think I can help you with your inner demons." He said.

"How?" Heather asked. She wanted someone's help during this stressful time, but what could Samuel do?

"Follow me." Samuel replied.

The 2 of them walked to a small circle of trees on Turtle Rock. Samuel sat down at the center, and Heather sat in front of him.

"In my time with Deadwood before Wilfre's first attempt at conquest," Samuel began. "He taught me several spiritual arts, including a way to deeply investigate my own mind. With that skill, I could quite literally meet my inner demons in battle, defeating them in true combat. I think it is time for me to teach you how to face your inner demons. I am going to teach you the art of Spirit."

Heather looked at Samuel in amazement. Was that why Samuel was so mysterious and distant? Because he knew some kind of mind magic?

Samuel smiled at her, as if he could tell what she was thinking. "First, I want you to close your eyes."

Heather nodded, and closed her eyes.

"I need you to breathe deeply, trying to empty your mind of thoughts. Focus on the problem at hand."

Heather did as instructed. She breathed deeply, sensing her surroundings. She concentrated on the Shadow Heather in her mind. She could see the Shadow forming in front of her, smiling that sadistic, inhuman smile.

Samuel softly put his paw on Heather's shoulder. "Now, I want you to think this mantra. Do not say it, just think it. 'I don't need this part of me. I want it to go away.'"

Heather thought that continuously. However, she could start hearing the Shadow Heather's laugh ringing in her ears.

"It won't go away!" Heather said. "I'm trying my best, but-"

Samuel replied with a soft "shhh", telling her to remain calm. "If that doesn't work. Then try focusing on how you want to drive it away. I will use a technic to transport you into your own mind, where you will fight your own Shadow in combat. Focus only on the one you want to defeat, or this could go wrong."

 _What did he mean by "wrong?_ ", Heather thought. Still, she didn't really care at this point. She just wanted to get rid of the Shadow.

She focused on the Shadow's mocking presence. While she did so, Samuel placed his to paws on Heather's temples, and slightly pressed inward. She felt for a second like she was going into shock, but then she found herself in an entirely different place.

* * *

She found herself on a platform of dark stone, surrounded by purple clouds. This was obviously reminiscent of Wilfre's original Shadow Lair. Standing in front of her was the Shadow Heather from her nightmare.

The Shadow silently drew a sword, identical to Heather's, and lunged at her.

The 2 crossed blades for a while. The Shadow's attack style was very similar to Heather's, only far more aggressive and far less honorable. Heather dodged the Shadow's attacks as best as she could, but she found that the Shadow was faster than her. The Shadow knocked her to the ground, and leapt into the air, landing on Hather's chest.

"You can't even fight yourself!" The Shadow mocked. "How pathetic!"

The Shadow raised it's sword to strike a final blow, only for Heather to scream in rage, stabbing her sword through the Shadow's abdomen, impaling it.

The Shadow screeched in pain as it dissolved, and Heather found herself back in the clearing, looking at Samuel.

"It's not over." Samuel said. "That shadow will always be a part of you, but it will remain quiet for now. We will need daily training sessions, like with you and Zsasha. You must sharpen both your body and mind."

Heather smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Samuel."

* * *

While Heather went to Zsasha to spar and continue sword training, Mari and Jowee were wrapping up their discussions on their next move against the Shadow.

"Mayor Rose sent reconnaissance teams to Lavasteam yesterday to cause preemptive strikes." Mari said. "She told us the Robosa foundries are active again, and serve as a critical Shadow bastion. The Shadow-Corrupted King Miney has based himself in the Volcanic Core of Lavasteam, on the summit of the primary volcano. While Zsasha and Samuel attack the Magma Flow Factory, and you and I attack the Robosa Foundry, Heather will head for the Volcanic Core to deal with King Minney."

"Hold on." Jowee replied. "Splitting up? Lavasteam is crawling with Shadows! We shouldn't let Heather go off alone!"

Mari then thought for a moment. "Your right. That plan was kind of careless. Sorry."

"Let's just move on." Jowee replied. He didn't want to make Mari feel bad.

"Ok, here's the new plan." Mari said. "We go through the city, securing one section at a time and freeing any Shadow Raposa we can from corruption. Once the people are rallied and able to hold the Foundry and Factory, we'll all converge on the Volcanic Core to strike at King Minney."

Jowee nodded. "That's a plan I can trust."

Mari smiled in reply.

They then exited the Map Room, they stood outside and looked at the sky. It was midday now.

For a second, they stood their, quietly. Then, Mari sighed.

"You know, Jowee," Mari said, "All these events, this war we're stuck in against the Shadow, it's all been making me think about the future."

Jowee looked at her. "Like what will happen after?"

Mari nodded. "I'm 16 now. I'm getting to that age where my duties as Mayor become more centered. I need to do everything I was doing even more efficiently, and when the time comes... I'll need to have an heir."

Jowee flinched. And heir? What was she implying?

 _Quick, say something_ _good!,_ he thought to himself.

"Uh, I'm sure you'll find someone for you. Someone who could help you as mayor."

Mari smiled a little, then sighed. "Thanks Jowee." she said, turning to look him in the eyes. "But that's not what I meant."

Jowee instantly blushed. He tried not to, but he just couldn't help it. With the lighting, Mari's words, and her general appearance, she was absolutely beautiful.

They looked each other in the eyes for a moment.

Then, someone laughed behind Jowee.

They both turned, to find the Shadow Queen standing in the shadow of a nearby tree.

"How very entertaining it is. The both of you standing there, with so much _faith_ in each other."

Jowee drew his sword, and backed away. The Shadow Queen looked at him, smirked, and walked towards him slowly. In the light, Mari and Jowee could see that the Queen held a flower in her hand. She looked at it.

"I was once like you." She said. "I was with someone I had known my entire life. I could never have been happier." She said the last part with utter bitterness in her voice.

The flower then wilted, withered, and turned to dust.

"You'll soon know my pain, 'Heroes'. You'll know why I am hurting so many people. What drives my conquest. Vengeance, and the fulfillment of a promise."

She then backed away, still locking Jowee's gaze, before vanishing in smoke.

Mari and Jowee stared at where the Shadow Queen was, to shocked to move for the longest time.

Finally, after several seconds that felt like hours, they looked back at each other.

"Before this is over," Mari said, "I want to know who that is. Stopping her isn't enough. I need to know why."

Jowee nodded. "She seems vaguely...familiar."

The shrugged, before sitting down, together, looking out over the Ocean. They would deal with the Queen later. For now, they needed some time together.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Molten Darkness**

Heather was having another vision, or dream. But this time, it wasn't a nightmare.

She saw a large field, with a giant tree at the epicenter. This was exactly like the field from her previous visions, but she could feel that what was about to happen happened years before she was born. Was the Shadow Queen showing a glimpse of her past?

A young, red-furred rapo girl ran through the field, towards the tree, just like Heather had done in her previous dreams. Waiting for her was a young, grey-furred rapo boy, waving to her, and a large picnic with foods, and also pieces of paper and crayons. Apparently, the 2 liked to draw.

As she reached the grey-fur, she sat down and picked up a sandwich. As she ate, she mad a satisfied "mmmm" noise.

"Your parents are such great chefs!" The red-fured girl said to the boy. "They could cook ten times better than the Cookie family!"

The grey-fur laughed a little. "I wouldn't say that. Besides, their better writers than chefs." He picked up a piece of paper and began drawing.

Heather didn't know why or how, but she could tell that the 2 raposa were 7 years old. Only one year younger than Heather.

Come to think of it, it was amazing how Heather was fighting for the world at age 8.

The red-furred girl's ears perked, as she inched towards the grey-fur.

"What are you drawing?" She asked.

The grey-fur smiled a little. "I'm drawing a bat."

The girl looked a little confused. "What's a bat?"

"It's a mouse with wings." The boy replied.

After a few seconds, he showed the girl the picture. The girl's face lit up.

"Wow!" She exclaimed. "You're so good at drawing! It's like your an artist!"

Watching, Heather could tell the picture was amazing. It was in full detail. It was like a blueprint for a machine.

But, bats?

 _Shadow Bats_ , she heard the Shadow Queen's voice say.

She looked around, but the Queen wasn't anywhere.

The grey-fur continued to draw. The red-furred girl looked over his shoulder. Heather saw a figure being drawn. it was like a Raposa, but with 5 fingers on a strange appendage where a paw would normally be.

"This is a man." The grey-fur said. "It's taller than a Raposa, but also dumber."

 _Shadow Walkers_ , the Queen said.

Again, the Queen was nowhere to be seen.

"That's so cool!" The girl said. "How do you come up with these creatures?"

The grey-fur shrugged. "It just comes to my mind, I guess."

The red-fur sighed. "Wouldn't it be fun if we could draw in the Book of Life? Just imagine your creations coming to life."

The grey-fur smiled. "Yeah, I could draw food. I could make everyone happier. But what about you? What should you draw?"

The girl picked up a piece of paper. She began to draw.

The boy waited patiently.

Finally, the girl showed her picture. It, like the boy's drawings, was extremely well-detailed and intricate, but some areas were faded or scribbled.

The girl groaned.

"It's not as good as yours!" She said.

"No, it's fine." The boy said, reassuring. "It's beautiful, actually."

The picture was of a fish. It was rainbow in color. The scales were diamond shaped, and glittered in the sunlight.

 _Shadow Fish_ , the queen's voice said.

Heather thought for a moment. Each of these creatures were created by this grey-fur, and one by the red-fur. Each of these creatures would become a corresponding Shadow Creature if drawn into the Book of Life.

That means...

"You're such a great artist, Wilfre!" The girl said.

The boy smiled at her. "Thanks."

That was the confirmation. Whoever the Shadow Queen was, she had known Wilfre since they were young children, and they had spent a lot of time playing and drawing together.

But who was the Shadow Queen?

* * *

Heather woke the next morning, got out of bed, and ate Breakfast. Rather than keeping her dream to herself at first, she quickly explained it to everyone.

"I think the girl from my dream is the Shadow Queen." Heather finished. "I think it's Circi."

This seemed like a valid point. So far, they had seen that those corrupted by the Shadow saw Wilfre as a martyr, as if the Queen was making them mourn for his loss. But then, Samuel shook his head.

"It seems impossible to me. We all saw Circi get devoured by the Shadow Monster she created. She was either digested by it, or suffocated. It's made of goo, after all. We need to remember that Wilfre had a lot of admirers back at the village before his corruption. Circi may have simply been one of them. Whoever the Queen is, she is much more than a 'fan' of Wilfre's. She's obviously knew him throughout his entire life, as your vision shows."

Everyone also silently regarded this statement. How could Circi, or anyone, survive being literally devoured by a giant monster? It was unlikely. It was more likely the Queen was a closer associate of Wilfre's, while Circi had always put off a fangirl-esque vibe in her adoration of him.

"So that's what she meant." Mari said. "The Queen appeared in front of Jowee and me yesterday. She told us the reason she was out to conquer our world was out of vengeance, and keeping some kind of promise."

This new information strengthened Samuel's point. Whoever the Queen was, she did not simply admire Wilfre. They had to be old friends and allies.

This whole situation reminded Jowee of his relationship with Mari. They knew each other since they were young rapos, and apparently the Shadow Queen and Wiflre had the same connection.

They would discuss the idea more, but then Turtle Rock grumbled to itself, a sign that it saw shore.

Running to the steering wheel, Jowee could see Lavastream on the horizon.

"Land Ho!"

* * *

On a cliff, 2 shadow raposa stood. One, a corrupted Crazy Barks. The other, a corrupted Crazy Diggz.

"Theyarecoming!" Crazy Barks roared. "Let'sbutcherthem!"

"Patience!" Crazy Diggs shouted. "KingMineysaidtokeepthemalive!"

"Fine!" Crazy Barks replied, turning to the frightened rapo girl in the shadow cage. "Andwhatdowedowhithher!? CanIflayheraliveanddrinkherinnards!?"

"Whatiswrongwithyou!?" Crazy Diggs shouted in disgust. "We'repsychopaths,notmonsters. Weluretheheroeswiththegirl,andwhentheirdead,THENweflayheralive!"

The 2 madmen laughed evilly, as they took the cage back to King Minney.

* * *

Turtle Rock landed at the dock, and a whole host of Shadow Walkers was waiting for them.

The Battle didn't last long. With Heather and Zsasha's artistic swordplay skills, Mari's tactical talent, Jowee's ferocity as a warrior (he had a lot of adrenaline) and Samuel's strange abilities, they managed to defeat the Shadow Walkers, and continued to trek through the city.

What they saw was horrifying.

Every inch of land that used to be covered in Lava was covered in seas of Shadow Goo. The massive Volcano at the heart of Lavasteam was filled with darkness. There was literally no lava, only liquid shadows. They could hear Robosa patrolling the streets, and they could hear the moaning of the populace, as if the entire population was enslaved once again.

"This is horrible." Mari said.

Jowee couldn't agree more. When they first came here, Jowee was so fascinated by Robosa technology. Now, the entire place was turned into a giant forge, and Nightmares seemed to be the only thing it produced.

The Shadow Queen was preparing for war.

"Psst!", a voice exclaimed.

The group looked around, eventually seeing Tubba and Bubba standing in a wide trapdoor.

"Come on!' Bubba said. "Before they catch us!"

They would save questions for later. For now, everyone got into the trapdoor, with Bubba closing and locking it behind him.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Seeds of Rebellion**

Jowee, Mari, Heather, Zsasha, Samuel and Dr. Cure followed Tubba and Bubba through an underground tunnel. As they walked, they saw huddled Raposa families. Apparently, Tubba and Bubba were hiding with these people from the Shadows.

Eventually, they got to a central room in the hideout, where they found the leaders of the people hiding. These raposa were silent, standing in the room, wearing dark silver armor with gold trimming.

Samuel regarded them with a sense of familiarity.

"I think I've seen these people before." He said.

"Regardless of their origin," Moe said, entering the scene, "They are the only military force that will help us."

Mari turned to one of the warriors. "Who are you?" she asked.

The Warrior looked at her, silently.

"They are all silent, except their leader. Why, I do not know." Moe said.

Mari then turned to Moe. "Where is their leader?"

"Here." someone said.

They all turned as a single raposa, clad in silver armor, walked out of the shadow.

He was around Heather's height, and Heather could tell that he was around her age. Did these people answer to a 8 year old boy?

The boy looked at Heather, and flinched slightly. Heather was surprised by this. Why was he reacting strangely to her presence?

Looking around, she realized that all the Warrior's were silently looking at her. Many were looking at her with contempt and fear. She could tell it was about the shadow on her face.

"I am Michael." the boy said. "Captain of these men. We have been sent here to liberate Lavasteam from the Shadow's domain."

They nodded. "We have a plan." Mari said. We need to attack the Robosa foundry first. If we can take that place, make it a foothold, we can then slowly advance on King Minney."

Michael nodded. "Simple, but it seems to be the only option we have. I will prepare my men. You won't be able to fight them yourselves."

He then walked away.

'Well," Moe said. "It seems you have a war to win. Bubba, show them to their quarters. Tomorrow morning, we fight back!"

Bubba then motioned to the group to follow him, and they did so.

'We only have 3 rooms available here." Bubba said. "4 of you will have to share, 2 for the first 2 rooms, one for the 3rd."

They all seemed fine with this arrangement.

"Alright." Samuel said. " I'll share a room with Heather. Mari and Jowee can share the other room, and Dr. Cure and Zsasha can have the 3rd."

Everyone agreed with the matching of people. Mari and Jowee entered their room, only to have slight surprise.

Their was only one bed. Their was a couch nearby, but only one bed.

 _Greta._ Jowee thought. _Stuck in a small underground room with the love of your life. And only one bed! How awkward can this get!?_

Mari shrugged. "I can sleep on the couch, if you want." she said.

"No." Jowee said. "It's fine."

He went to the couch and sat their, thinking.

"Who are those armored guys?" He asked. "They seem kind of menacing."

"I know." She replied. "Did you see how they eyed Heather?"

Jowee nodded. "They seem to hate shadows. A lot."

That was an understatement. Both Mari and Jowee could see hate and fanaticism in their "protectors." Whoever they were, they were here to combat the Shadows. And they seemed to consider Heather one of their targets.

* * *

Heather sat on the couch of her room as Samuel paced on the other side.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Samuel shook his head. "I remember these people. The warriors in silver armor. I remember people dressed like them doing terrible things. But it's so blurry. I don't know who they are, and I don't know why they are here."

Heather walked up to him. "Calm down. Their helping us. They obviously know how to fight, and their going to help us free Lavasteam."

Even as she said this, Heather had doubts. She knew that those people regarded her with fear. But she knew why. They were more dedicated to fighting the Shadow than most. They seemed so filled with self-righteous fury. She hoped they would be trustworthy allies.

Not to mention that their enemies were strong here. This would be nothing like their battle in Watersong. The Shadow was heavily fortified here. It would take weeks, perhaps even months, to drive it out.

She hoped the shadow in her didn't seize control before they won.

* * *

Dr. Cure and Zsasha sat together at the table of their room.

"Alright," Dr. Cure said. "You told me you have some kind of condition. What's the problem?"

Zsasha sighed. "I think I'm addicted to stealing things. At first, it was to give gifts to that little girl I was protecting, and to become the worlds greatest thief. I kept returning the things I stole, but I still had a drive to steal. I couldn't stop. What is it for? What!?"

Zsasha was obviously upset about this. He obviously didn't want to talk in depth about how thievery had affected his life.

"I think I can help." Dr. Cure said. "Most addictions are caused by things that have addictive qualities. This isn't one of those situations. It's psychological. You need to find the origin of this drive. When did you start stealing things?"

Zsasha looked at Dr. Cure with sadness in his eyes. "I came from a village in the desert, cut off mostly from the rest of the world. The village was near the beach accessed by the beach gate. We were several miles away from the beach, and we see seemed mostly happy. But my family was poor. My parents had 4 children, including me. We barely had any food, and sometimes we went to bed without dinner at all. I wanted to feed my family, I wanted to keep them safe. So I started stealing things from other people. Food at first, then money, then jewelry. For a while, no one noticed. My family got richer, and we were well fed and well educated. But after 2 years of safety, someone found out. Everyone in the village threatened to kill me, and my entire family for all the things I stole. To appease them, my family, they... they disowned me, and forced to leave the village. I've been alone ever since."

It was so hard for Zsasha to say the last part, he started crying when he was finished. Dr. Cure had been taught to handle these situations. She put her paw on his shoulder.

"It's okay." She said, calmly. "You desire to steal things seems obviously born out of a desire to have enough in the world. To be well-fed and happy. But you don't need that anymore. You have enough now."

"What I'm about to tell you to do is not scientific, but it works. I need you to close your eyes, and simply tell yourself, 'I do not need to steal anymore. I have enough.'"

Zsasha closed his eyes, breathed in and out deeply, and repeated this mantra. He did so several times, before opening his eyes. He smiled at Dr. Cure.

"I feel better now." he said. "Thank you."

Dr. Cure smiled a little. "It's my job."

For Zsasha, it wasn't just a job. He was so grateful to Dr. Cure for helping him with this old problem, he hugged her right then and their.

Dr. Cure was surprised at first, but then settled down and hugged back.

"Thank you." Zsasha repeated. "It's been a long time since I felt so safe. So...content."

Dr. Cure smiled to herself. It always pleased her to help others.

It's the reason she became a doctor, after all.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: A Night to Remember**

Heather tucked herself in for the night. Samuel was already sound asleep on the couch.

As she closed her eyes, she thought of the battle to come.

Lavasteam was a heavily fortified city, redesigned by the Shadow Queen to crush anyone who defied her.

Heather was confident, however, that her friends could overcome them.

Besides, she had some Shadow powers of her own. If all else failed, she could draw on the darkness in her soul to help her.

But if it took over...

Heather shrugged the idea off. She was stronger than that. No one was going to control her.

At least, she hoped so.

* * *

Jowee lay in the bed, kept awake by his thoughts.

Mari looked stunning.

In the nightgown provided by the warrior raposa, she was absolutely stunning.

Or maybe she was always like that.

Whatever the case, it took everything Jowee had to restrain himself. Now was not the time to do anything hasty, to admit any feelings.

 _Soon,_ h _e_ thought.

Mari got into bed next to him, turned off the light, and said "goodnight."

"Goodnight." Jowee said, glad that the darkness hid that he was blushing.

* * *

Zsasha and Dr. Cure got into the bed of their room, and turned out the lights.

"You know," Zsasha said, "I feel so much better now. I mean, the desire to steal probably isn't fully gone yet, but it feels that way now. I can't say this enough. Thank you."

"Okay, okay, drama king." Dr. Cure replied, with a chuckle. "You can repay me by letting me sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, doctor." Zsasha replied.

* * *

Heather once again found herself in a dark maze. The Shadow Queen was standing before her, still wearing the mask of black metal.

"Hello, Heather." the Queen said. "I see you've made it to Lavasteam. How entertaining. You might as well give me the Book of Life now, though. There is not hope in defying me."

The Maze walls lowered, turning into a flat battlefield. A sword materialized in the Queen's right hand, it's blade as black as Shadow. Heather drew her own sword, and lunged at the Queen.

Every blow that Heather cast, the Queen parried. She smirked at Heather's attempts to harm her.

"You have a lot of skill, Heather. You're brave, cunning, stubborn and tenacious. You're a strong person, worthy of being my enemy." The Queen knocked Heather aside, waited for her to stand, and spoke once more.

"Just like your Father."

Heather flinched, her face turning red with anger.

"Oh." the Queen said calmly. "You don't like me talking about your past, do you?"

Heather pointed the end of her sword at the Queen's neck. "What do you know, about me?"

The Queen smirked back. "More than you do, apparently. But this isn't about you. This is about the Creator. Do you really think he cares about you? About anyone? Why would he allow us to hold the Book of Life? To give us the choice to draw in it or not, well knowing of the darkness we would create? Would a "righteous" god do that?"

Heather stopped and thought. No. No, a righteous god wouldn't do that. Why did the Creator give the key to limitless power to the Raposa, and yet not allow them to use it. It was like he was purposefully tempting them, like he _wanted_ the Shadow to be born.

"The Shadow is merely a means to an end." The Queen said. "A weapon I will use to conquer the world. Once I have the book of life, I will study it's nature, uncover it's secrets, bend it to my will. I will create a world without Shadows. I will make the ideal world, a world without the Creator, where the Raposa control the Book of Life, and where all we imagine is brought to glorious existence!"

Heather stared at the Queen in shock. These goals were, in a sense, noble. After all, she wanted to free the Raposa from the Creator's reign, and lead the people to an era of progressive thought. Was that so wrong?

 _Yes,_ Heather thought. _It is. We need the Creator. I can't let her tempt me with her promises of freedom._

"I'll never help you." Heather said. "Even if your intentions are noble, in a sense, the Creator is not the monster you call him."

The Queen sneered at her. "You'll find out soon enough, girl. When all secrets are laid bare, then we will see how "good" and "loving" your Creator is."

The Queen then disappeared, and Heather was engulfed by Shadows.

* * *

Zsasha was not enjoying his freedom of thievery.

At least, not while asleep.

He was running from his home village at night. A mob of Raposa chased his with torches. They were angry for all the things he stole.

If they caught him, all we could expect was fire and death.

He continued to run, but every time he looked behind him, the Mob came closer.

Eventually, he was caught. They grabbed him and tied him to a stake. The Mob yelled angrily at him, while he could see his family being tortured by the people.

Everyone had gone mad.

This wasn't how it went, but it was happening this way in his dream.

A hooded figure in Golden armor walked up to him, and lit the stake he was tied to aflame.

He screamed in pain, but there was no one to help him. No one to save him.

And then the Nightmare repeated itself.

Over, and over, and over again.

And then, the images faded. He saw, standing before him, 2 Shadow Raposa. Crazy Barks and Crazy Digs, flanking a 3rd raposa, King Minney.

"We have the girl, Zsasha." King Minney said. "You will surrender and bend the knee, or Barks and Diggs will eat her."

It was easy to tell that he wasn't joking.

Zsasha woke with a start the next morning.

* * *

Jowee was standing in a small clearing, overlooking a cliff that led off into a valley. In front of him, at the edge of the cliff, was a tree. The Shadow Queen was standing beneath it.

"You care about Mari." The Queen said. "Don't you?"

Jowee flinched. Why was his clear enemy asking about Mari?

"Why are you asking?" He said.

"Because," The Queen said. "I've lost everything in my life, and I'm trying to make sure you don't lose what you care about."

Jowee was confused by the comment. Who was she, and why did she sound like she wanted to _help?_

"Alright, enough games." Jowee growled. "Who are you!?"

The Queen simply looked at him. "If you surrender now, and give me the Book of Life, I will allow Mari to live. But, if you continue this rebellion of yours, I will kill her. And I'll make you watch."

Jowee was starting to get angry. How dare she threaten Mari like that?

"I won't let you hurt her." He said. "You are in no position to threaten me, or her, or anyone."

The Queen smiled a little. "I was hoping you'd say that. I've suffered enough in my life. It's time someone else understand my pain."

Dark tendrils of Shadow snaked out from under the Queen's robes, wrapping around Jowee and engulfing him in Darkness.

* * *

Jowee woke up. His mental clock said it was way to early, but he couldn't go back to sleep.

He suddenly realized something.

He was holding Mari. She was still asleep, but in his own sleep, he had embraced her, holding her lovingly and protectively in his arms, as if in reaction to what the Queen said.

He was about to let go and move away, when Mari awoke.

Jowee froze, blushing insanely. Mari rolled over to face him.

The 2 looked each other in the eyes for a few seconds. Jowee was well aware that he was blushing, but he couldn't stop.

"Uh..." he started, "Good morni-"

He was interrupted when Mari grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulled him in, and kissed him.

On the mouth.

After a few seconds, she pulled away, and looked him in the eyes again.

Then she smiled, and said. "That didn't happen, goofball. You're still asleep."

Jowee just nodded, dazed by what just happened. "Yeah..."

He then fell over, immediately going back to sleep.

Mari then got up, and walked to the table of their room. Pouring herself a cup of coffee, she began to think about her relationship with Jowee.

They had been friends for as long as she could remember, and it wasn't hard to tell that he had a crush on her. The truth was, she felt the same way for him. Well, sort of.

For a while, she thought of him as a close friend, even as a brother. But when they got older, Mari began to see a side of him that he rarely showed.

For a long time, he was friendly and trying to be nice, but still silly and a bit overconfident. But recently, he's become more serious and, well, mature.

Mari really liked the new him. He was still the same Jowee, but this new layer, this courage and bravery, she really admired.

She could just imagine running the village with him. If they made it through their journey and there was a village left to run.

She didn't know, however, how deep Jowee's feelings went.

She needed to hear it from him, in his words, not her own.

She didn't know why, but she just felt like having it be that way.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: An Infernal Enemy**

Jowee woke up that morning. He didn't know why, but he felt really pleasant, almost elated.

"Good morning." Mari said, smiling. She was eating breakfast brought by the warriors: Eggs and Bacon. Jowee's favorite.

Jowee got up to eat, then frowned in confusion. "I had the weirdest dream last night."

"Tell me about it." Mari laughed.

"I'd rather not." Jowee said, blushing.

Mari continued to eat. "So the warriors here have a plan." She said. "The first area we're trying to take is the Robosa foundry. If we take that place, we'll be able to turn the Robosa on the Shadow. This place is really well-defended. It may take days, maybe weeks, maybe even months, before we've cleared the place of Shadow."

Jowee frowned. "The Shadow Queen is planning something. I don't think we have months."

Mari nodded. "I don't think so either. This war of attrition will work, if given enough time. But we don't HAVE time."

Jowee sighed, as Heather entered the room.

"They said it's time to rally everyone. We're going over the plan."

Heather and Mari nodded, and followed Heather out of the room.

* * *

Michael, the leader of the mysterious warriors, stood before the crowd of hiding civilians and his own forces.

"Today, we begin the fight to retake Lavasteam!" He said.

The crowd cheered in approval.

"Our first move against the Shadow is to take the Robosa Foundry. It is heavily guarded, but I have a plan. My warriors and I will lead a frontal assault on the Foundry, while everyone else will enter under the cover of the battle. In the confusion caused by our attack, you need to find Key, the creator of the Robosa, and free him from the Shadow's control Once we have him on our side, he will help us take the Foundry and turn the tide. To Arms!"

The crowd roared a battlecry. Michale and his men were prepared for battle. He was wearing his silver armor, and Gold trimming, as well as several forms of iconography that symbolized his position as leader.

Despite his age and size, Heather thought, he took his role as leader very well, showing tactical skill and courage in battle. He didn't let his age stop him.

Like Heather, and her role in the fight against the Queen.

Everyone was armed. The civilians, including Moe, Ellen, and others, were armed with makeshift swords and other weapons. Heather, Mari and Jowee were armed with their Hero Swords, Zsasha had his cutlass-like sword, Samuel had his abilities, and Dr. Cure was armed with a knife, mainly taking the role of a field medic.

Michale drew his sword and raised it skyward, as his men rallied to him.

"To Arms, my friends! For the Creator!"

The soldiers roared a battlecry before spilling out into the streets.

At the mention of the Creator by Michael, Samuel flinched.

He had seen these people before...

* * *

The warriors under Michaels command raced across the open roads, like a tide of swords and armor. The Shadows tried to stop them, but they fought with an unknown speed and strength, as if driven by an unstoppable cause.

While Michael and his forces faced the Darkness from the front, Mari, Jowee and Heather lead the Civilians to the side entrance of the Robosa Foundry. They remained as well-hidden as possible, hiding behind any cover they could as they moved. The second entrance was guarded by 5 Shadow Robosa, but they moved away from their post to fight Michaels forces who attacked from the front.

The door was locked, but easy to knock down.

"We need to find Key." Mari said.

"I remember the plan." Jowee said.

"Just a reminder."

They moved quickly through the hallways of the Robosa foundry. They managed to defeat the Shadows that they found, because luckily all the Foundry's defences were occupied with fighting Michael's men.

Barging through a door, they find the Shadow-corrupted Key standing on a balcony, overlooking a Robosa assembly line.

"Impressive." Key said. "You've managed to make it to me by diverting the defenses of this place. But your plan will fail." Key's wrench, now covered in Shadow Goo, twisted and grew into a Longsword.

"While the Shadow Army outside destroys Michael's men, I will kill you all myself!"

Key then lunged at them, roaring with anger.

* * *

Jowee parried Key's initial strike, but Key simply used the force of Jowee's block to redirect his own movement to attack Heather instead.

Key attacked so quickly that it was almost impossible for Heather to defend. Key managed to cut into Heather's left arm.

With a shout of pain, Heather counter-attacked, cutting a glob of Shadow from Key's face.

He replied by raising his right hand. This somehow caused 5 Shadow-Corrupted Robosa to materialize around him.

"I have an army at my beck and call! You cannot destroy me!" Key gloated.

The Robosa quickly attacked the 3 heroes, but Key didn't count on the mob of Civilians behind them. The people of Lavasteam that weren't corrupted all swarmed the Robosa, as Mari, Jowee and Heather focused on Key.

Key, however, was to fast for them. He kept summoning more Robosa, while also dodging Mari, Jowee and Heather's attacks.

They managed to remove around half of the Shadow on Key, but they would soon be overpowered by the Robosa.

Suddenly, the doors burst open, and Michael entered the battle.

He cut through the Robosa with ease. Nearby Shadow creature seemed to writhe in pain. Even Heather felt unsettled.

Quickly, Michale cut Key down, destroying the Shadow goo covering Key and destroying the Shadow Robosa that were at Key's side.

Key fell to the ground, knocked unconscious by the sudden attack.

Dr. Cure approached Heather, and began patching up her arm.

Michael then turned to his men.

"The Foundry is ours! The way is now open to retake Lavasteam!"

His army roaring with triumph, Michael then walked away, to join his men in celebration.

* * *

Later that evening, everyone was celebrating the victory. People were being freed from the Shadow's influence, reunited with their families. Songs were being sung, food was eaten. It was the most fun anyone had seen in a long time.

Jowee and Mari were talking together, while Heather sat, watching everything happen. She would have joined in, but she did not feel welcome. Earlier the warriors had looked at her with disgust and fear, and it was obviously because of the Shadow on her face.

Suddenly, Michael walked up to her.

"I noticed that my followers gave you looks of distaste. I want to tell you that we are not your enemies. My friends are simply...afraid. Not of you, but of the Shadow. We've sworn our lives to fighting it, and some take up that oath with hate in their eyes. Remember that we are your allies. I will talk to them to try and make things right."

Heather was slightly taken aback by Michael's words. Despite the zeal shown by the soldiers, Michael, their leader, seemed far more open minded. He wanted to make sure that Heather felt welcome.

"Thanks." Heather said.

Michael smiled a little, then walked off.

"It will do no good." Someone shuddered.

Looking over, Heather sees Key, now awake, shivering with a blanket wrapped around him like a frightened child.

"Miney is creating something. This entire island is a nest for something. That's why the lava was replaced by Shadow. It's all a nest for something. If they create it, no one will be able to kill it."

Key then turned away, still shuddering.

Heather was frightened by what Key had said. If this entire island was some kind of incubator for a Shadow beast, how would any of them stop it?


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: War**

Michael and his warriors, along with Mari, Jowee, Heather and Moe are gathered in a battle tent and around a table, with a map of Lavasteam. They had taken most of the bottommost slopes of the Volcano, but the majority of Lavasteam was still held by the Shadow creatures.

"Our enemy is growing in number." Michale said. "Our spies said that entire armies are being raised. At our current rate, it would take a year to retake Lavasteam. Even with Key constantly working to bolster our forces with Robosa, it will take time. Time that we don't have."

All the Raposa at the table were tired from the fight to take the Robosa foundry. They new that Michale was telling the truth.

"You might have time with our help.", A new voice said.

Everyone looked around, before realizing that Mayor Rose, in full battle armor, had entered the tent.

"I came here as quickly as I could." She said. "We learned of Lavasteam's defenses, and so I've brought an army of Watersong soldiers to help in the fight."

Walking outside of the tent, everyone could see the 10,000 warriors gathered there. They were Raposa men and women, all dressed in golden, intricate battle armor, more like art-pieces than military uniforms. They looked like what Elves would wear in a story book during a war.

"A Thousand, well-trained veterans." Rose said. "They will aid in the next assault."

The group gazed at the army in awe, excluding Rose, who was used to it. (obviously)

"Mayor Rose," Moe said. "It is an honor to have your people here to help us."

"The honor is mine." Rose replied. "The Shadow enslaved my people and forced us to mourn a madman. We will redeem ourselves by driving the darkness from the world once and for all."

The army heard her, and cheered in approval. This was when Mari, Jowee and Heather fully realized that this quest was nothing like the adventures of the Creation Hero.

This time, the Shadow was prepared for full-scale war.

* * *

"Alright." Michael said. "We've already taken the eastern shoreline. Rose, you and your forces will take the western shoreline while we advance towards the Volcano's summit. Once the entire bottom rung of the Volcano is ours, we will converge at the center of the village. Here." Michale pointed at the epicenter of Lavasteam's population center.

"We will find and free any people there." Michael finished. "Then we'll plan our next move. Prepare all forces for war. The Shadow will be ready for us."

The Warriors and Michael exited the Tent, as well as Mari, Jowee, Heather, and Rose. Mari the turned to Rose.

"Thank you for sending help." Mari said.

"You think we'd leave 3 raposa to fight the Darkness alone?" Rose asked.

"You kinda left the Creation Hero to do it himself." Jowee said.

"That was different." Rose said. "The Hero was the Creator in the body of a Manequin. We trusted that he would be able to fight the Shadow himself. Also, the Shadow has never been this entrenched. Wilfre seemed to simply want to prove a point. The Shadow Queen, however... she seems out for blood. Blood and conquest."

"It's not just that." Heather said. "She sent me some visions in my sleep. The Queen had been Wilfre's friend since they were both very, very young. This isn't about destruction, or rule. This is vengeance."

Rose's eyes widened with realization. "That's why she forced those she controlled to pay tribute to Wilfre's memory. To her, he's the hero."

"Regardless," Mari interrupted, "She's the enemy, and she needs to be stopped."

Everyone could agree to that. Jowee and Mari went to sharpen their weapons, while Heather sat and thought.

Part of her simply wanted to stop the Shadow Queen from taking over.

Another part wanted to make sure the Queen survived, so that Heather could get the answers she needed.

* * *

The battle was quick. And bloody.

Mari, Jowee and Heather were in the vanguard, amongst Michael's warriors. Waiting for them was a massive horde of Shadow Beasts, commanded by a group of Shadow Ghouls floating above.

The 2 Armies quickly rammed into each other. The sounds of Shadow Creatures shrieking in death was mixed with the moans of agony from fallen raposa soldiers, and the fanatical roars of rage from Michael's soldiers.

Mari, Jowee, Heather and Michael moved across the battlefield like paragons of war, swiftly cutting through Shadow after Shadow. They soon realized that the battle was one-sided. More Shadow Creatures were rising from large pools of Shadow Goo, and the Shadow Ghouls that directed them wielded the army as easily as a swordsman would wield a blade.

"We need a plan." Michael yelled to Heather. "You and your friends take out the Shadow Goo. I'll deal with the Commanders."

Heather nodded, then leaped to Mari and Jowee to tell them the plan, while Michael began to ascend a nearby building.

* * *

Mari, Jowee and Heather cut a path through the Shadow Creatures to the Shadow Goo stockpile. This was when the fight got a lot harder.

The Shadow Creatures literally emerged from beneath their feet. At the heart of the enemy, they would have been quickly overwhelmed. If they weren't prepared.

All 3 of them slashed at the Shadows, destroying many of them and damaging the Shadow Goo that created more.

Jowee cut through around 20 Shadow Walkers while Mari fought off a swarm of Shadow Bats. Heather focused on the Shadow Goo beneath her.

Surprisingly, they were defeating a lot of enemies.

That is, until a Shadow Walker impaled Jowee.

The Walker turned it's arm into a dark blade, and stabbed it though Jowee's left shoulder.

"Jowee!" Mari screamed.

Jowee cried out in pain as he slew the Walker. He would bleed out if not treated quickly. But their were too many enemies. And they were too organized.

* * *

Michael quickly scaled a building, getting up to the rooftop where the Shadow Ghouls commanded the forces.

The Ghouls drifted closer and closer together, until merging into a single Shadow Creature: Kahzar.

"So you are the son of the 'Prophet'." Kahzar taunted. "Let's see how well your Creator protects you."

Kahzar then took the form of a Raposa similar in appearance to Wilfre, and drew a Shadow Sword.

The 2 engaged in melee combat. They were evenly matched, with Michael slashing in great succession, and Kahzar quickly dodging.

Michael managed t cut Kahzar in half, but then the 2 halves became Shadow Ghouls, which fired bolts of Shadow Energy at Michael.

All the while, Kahzar cackled at his enemy, mocking him.

"You are too weak to defeat me, let alone lead your mewling Templar!" Kahzar laughed.

"I will slay you here and now, Demon!" Michael replied. In that moment, his voice was twisted by an unearthly zealotry.

The 2 continued to fight. Kahzar tried to stab Michael through the chest with one of many dark talons, but Michael dodged the appendages and counter-attacked. He tried to decapitate the atrocious fiend, but every time he got close to landing a blow, Kahzar would blink out of existence, reappearing a few feet away.

Eventually, Michael managed to decapitate Kahzar. The creature shrieked in agony, it's body disintegrating, but it's head transforming into a Shadow Bat. It then flew off, fleeing the battlefield.

* * *

With the defeat of Kahzar, the Shadow Creatures became less organized. This boosted the morale of the Raposa and allowed them to stage a daring counter-attack. Quickly, the Shadow army was broken, and routed. The Soldiers cut out the heart of the enemy, and made their way to Mari, Jowee and Heather's location.

"Get Dr. Cure, NOW!" Mari yelled. "Jowee's badly hurt."

The Soldiers quickly sent for the medic, while Mari tried her best to stop the bleeding.

Meanwhile, Heather was almost done cleaning up the Shadow Goo. However, the last glob, around the size of a basketball, suddenly began to move, leaping off of the stone of a nearby wall and enveloping Heather's head and face.

Heather fell to the ground, thrashing to try and fight off the parasite. She screamed for help, and though the shadow muffled her voice, she got the attention of the Men.

Michael, above, noticed this. He suddenly got hot-headed, his face blushing. He had no idea why, but ever since he first saw Heather, something about her had been... fascinating? He didn't know how to put it into words.

Whatever the case, he was glad his reaction was hidden by his battle helmet.

Quickly climbing down from the building, he drew out a small dagger, coming to Heather's side.

"Stay still." He said. "I need to be careful if I'm going to help."

He then, carefully, cut the Shadow from Heather's face, without hurting her. The Shadow quickly fell off, shrieked, and dissolved. The Shadow more permanently affixed to the left side of her head remained, but the invader was slain.

Michael then stood up, helping Heather to her feet.

"Thank you." She said.

Michael nodded. Then he turned to his men.

"We have people to save, my friends. Come!"

The army then followed Michael to the population center. Shadow Raposa were present, but they were less of a hassle than the more organized army.

Quickly, they had freed the Eastern half of the town.

A few hours later, Mayor Rose arrived to aid in the cleansing of the Shadows.

They then converged on the Town Hall, but 2 powerful enemies were waiting for them.

* * *

"Welcome!" Crazy Diggs roared insanely. "We've been waiting!"

"And Hungry!" Crazy Barks yelled. "Very, VERY Hungry!"

They Shadow had made the 2 able to talk more coherently, but had actually made them MORE insane, even to the point of cannibalism.

To drive the point home, Crazy Barks gnawed on a Raposa skull.

"Barks?" Heather asked to herself. "No, not him!"

"Hey Zsasha, you didn't do what we asked!" Crazy Barks roared. "You know what that means!"

Zsahsa only replied with an attack.

Crazy Barks' paws grew sword-long claws, and he attacked, Crazy Digs also pulled out a weapon - a pickaxe - before descending upon the warriors.

Heather just couldn't take this anymore. The battle was horrible. People dying, blood everywhere. War was, indeed, hell.

But seeing Crazy Barks, the one who taught her how to speak, who was almost like a father to her, turned into a madman... that was when she snapped.

Screaming, quite literally _screaming,_ with rage, the Shadow side of her face burst into dark, shadowy fire, similar to the Shadow's appearance on Wilfre. An aura of darkness wafted off of her, and everyone in the immediate vicinity could feel her pain and anger wash over them.

 _An 8 year old girl should NOT have to deal with this Baki Dung!_ She thought. _How dare the Creator subject me to this suffering!? I'll kill him! I'll kill them all!_

Overtaken by rage, Heather floated off the ground in a sheer symbol of power. Simply lifting her paw, she lifted the 2 Shadow Raposa off the ground, before violently slamming them against the ground repeatedly, literally beating the darkness off of them.

Suddenly, she stopped.

 _No. This isn't right._ She thought to herself. _I have to stop._

Heather slowly drifted to the ground, the Shadow settled again, and then she ran over the Crazy Barks in a panic.

"Barks, wake up!" She yelled, shaking him. "Barks!"

Crazy Barks groaned, then sat up, opening his eyes.

"CrazyBarksisscaredofwhatjusthappened!" He yelled.

Heather, with tears in her eyes, hugged Crazy Barks. "I'm so sorry. I lost control."

"No!" Crazy Barks yelled, apparently incapable of changing the tone or volume of his voice. "CrazyBarksisnotmadatorscaredofHeather! CrazyBarksisjustscaredofwhathappenedtohimANDHeather! CrazyBarkshopesyourok!"

Heather smiled a little. "Thank you. I'm okay."

She then sighed to herself, then stood up. Crazy Barks slowly got to his feet.

"ButIDOhaveconcussion!" He said.

Heather laughed a little, able to tell when he was joking. Of course, he was being serious, but he said it in a light-hearted way, which showed that he was mostly fine.

Crazy Diggs got up, dazed and confused.

"Whathappened!?" He yelled.

"Heathersavedus!" Crazy Barks replied. "Inaviolentwayalbeitbutitworked!"

"Thankyou!" Crazy Diggs yelled. "Ow!"


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Celebration**

The War for Lavasteam was pretty much over. Almost all, perhaps all, of the Civilians were freed from the Shadow's influence, and the main town was taken by the combined forces of Michael's men and Watersong's army.

The celebration was beautiful. On a high cliff face was built a massive, steampunk ballroom, rivaling even the art of Watersong in beauty.

The theme was, of course, stampunk. Men wore engineer's outfits, and the women wore dresses that looked like they were made of Iron and bronze, but they obviously weren't because they were lightweight and fabric-made.

Heather sat, alone at a table, quietly drinking fruit punch while eating from the buffet table. Mari and Jowee were at the balcony, watching the fireworks display. (in such quick time, Lavasteam showed that it, apparently, was ALWAYS prepared for a party.)

Heather would have joined them, except she was still frightened, and a little ashamed, of what had happened earlier.

She realized that the Shadow inside her was a _serious_ problem. If she succumbed to it, she would probably be just as much of a threat as The Queen. Perhaps even more so.

Suddenly, Michael walked over to her, and sat by her side.

"Are you ok?" He asked. "I know what happened earlier must be frightening, but... that's not who you are. At least, I think. I don't know you that well yet."

Heather laughed a little. "Thanks, that was _really_ reassuring."

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok." He said. "I for one think that you're a very brave person. It's not every day that you see an 8 year old do what an adult would be expected of. I mean, I do it, but I was trained since birth."

"Thanks." She replied. Then she pause. "Um, you're blushing."

"Oh, I am?" Michael asked. "Excuse me."

He began to walk off.

"No, it's fine." Heather called. Michael looked back at her, and she patted the seat next to her.

Michael sat back down and looked at her.

"The truth is," Heather said, "I'm really impressed about what you've been doing ever since you got here."

Michael's ears perked up. "You are?"

"Yeah." Heather said. "Being a Military Commander, a Warrior, defeating powerful enemies, inspiring full-grown Raposa to follow you into battle, and your only 8! If anyone here was brave, it would be you. Your probably one of the bravest people I've met."

Michael couldn't help but smile. "Thank you." He said.

Suddenly, the slow dance music started.

"Do you-" Michale began.

"Do you want to dance?" Heather said. "Because I would like to."

Michale smiled. "It would be an honor." He said.

Heather giggled, then took his hand.

* * *

Mari and Jowee stood, together, outside the ballroom, looking out over a balcony, to the city/town below. Fireworks lit up the sky.

"Man," Jowee said. "For a factory island, Lavastream knows how to party."

"I know." Mari said. "It almost makes me forget completely about the war."

Jowee gulped a little. "Mari?"

Mari looked at him. "Yes?"

"When the war is over," he began, "What will you do?"

Mari laughed a little. "Well, I'll make sure everyone's both free of the Shadow's control, and happy." She said. "Then I'd start thinking about long term projects.

Jowee's ears perked up. "Like?"

Mari sighed. "You know, basic stuff. Expanding the village, finding someone to share power with. Eventually, having an heir."

 _Okay,_ Jowee thought. _This is the moment, man. No backing down. It's already kinda obvious that she likes you, and you like her. So just do it. You hear me!? JUST, DO IT!_

"Mari, I've been thinking." he said.

"Yeah?"

He turned to her and looked her in the eye. They were so close to each other, Jowee couldn't help but blush. But he didn't care.

 _Alright._ He thought. _Time to come clean_.

"You said something about finding someone. Why look for someone, when he's standing right in front of you?"

Mari blushed suddenly. "You mean..."

"Well, yeah." Jowee said. "Mari...I-... I love you. I always have."

There was silence for a moment.

"Every time I look at you," He said. "I feel like I'm more of a person. We've been friends for such a long time, I can't even imagine life without you. You're an irreplaceable part of my life. I look at you, and... I-I'm home."

Mari smiled. "Stop, silly." She said. "You're making me cry."

Jowee pointed at the sky. "Look at the sky."

Mari looked up. The sky was, despite the factory aesthetic, completely clear, and full of stars.

"Each of those stars." Jowee said. "I think the Creator drew them, only for you."

Mari smiled, wiping a tear from her eyes. "That was the most cheesy flirtation I've ever heard. And you know what? I love it."

Jowee smiled.

And then, they kissed.

Last time, Jowee was half asleep, and so was Mari. But this. They were both fully conscious, fully aware. In fact, both of them felt that they were more awake and alive than they've ever been before.

In that moment, the Fireworks display was doubled by the Fireworks display of joy and love, launched inside Jowee and Mari's minds and souls, in that moment linked and conjoined.

Then they stopped kissing, and held each other close, looking deep, deep, **deep** into each others eyes.

"Mari," Jowee said. "When the war ends, I want to spend my life with you. I want to help you run the Village, in any way I can. We already live in the same house, so no moving is needed."

"I'd love that." Mari said. "I really would."

This was the greatest day of Jowee and Mari's lives. In that moment, they both knew exactly what one thought of the other.

Everyone was dancing. Mayor Rose and Mow were doing the waltz together. Weather than was jokingly or a sing that they were in a relationship, was irrelevant. The point was, everyone was having a good time.

Even Heather, who was dancing with Michael.

And so, Mari and Jowee took each others hands.

And they danced the night away.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Terror of Lavasteam**

Jowee's best day was followed by a nightmare.

He was standing in the Shadow Lair. He saw massive, quite literally _massive_ , pits of Shadow Goo, from which entire Armies of the creatures rose and spread.

Overseeing the rising darkness was the Shadow Queen, still dressed in the dark, macabre robes and the spiderweb mask of black stone. She was no longer wearing a hood, revealing her red hair/fur.

"You didn't listen to me." The Queen said. "Pity. I was prepared to let you and Mari live."

Jowee flinched. He didn't even give the Queen a passing thought when she threatened him earlier. But now that he was thinking about it, did he make the right choice?

 _Of course._ He thought. _Why would I even consider giving the Book of Life to her!?_

"Whatever you're capable of, your not going to hurt Mari." He said. "We've already gotten this far, and we're not going to stop until you've been brought down."

The Queen then chuckled. "Empty bravado. Typical. It will not save you."

She motioned to the army below. "My armies only grow in number. Kill one of my minions, 100 more take it's place. You cannot hope to stop me."

"I can try." Jowee said.

Jowee then pulled out his sword and lunged for the Queen, only for he to teleport out of the way.

"You've been warned, child." The Queen said. "You will pay the price for rebellion."

Suddenly, Jowee woke up.

* * *

Jowee woke up in the new room the people of Lavasteam had given to him and Mari. It was at least a 5 star hotel room. A comfortable bed, beautiful view, a snack bar, and pretty much anything a person would need.

Jowee awoke to find Mari hugging him in her sleep, a smile on her face. Last night was probably the best night of Jowee's life.

The dancing, his admittance of love for Mari, Mari's returned feelings. It all seemed so perfect, it made him forget about the War for a moment.

Then he remembered the dream he had. The Shadow Queen was obviously going to try to hurt Mari. Jowee needed to protect her.

Mari probably would've told him that she didn't need protecting, which was true, but Jowee just didn't want to be careless. He had just officially became Mari's boyfriend, so he wanted her safe.

Mari then awoke, and sat up next to him. "Good morning."

Jowee smiled. "Morning."

Jowee then got up, walked over to the counter, an poured himself a cup of coffee. As he drank it, Mari went to the balcony and looked out over Lavastream.

"What a beautiful day." She said.

"Today's the day Lavastream is completely liberated." Jowee said, joining her on the balcony. "The only place left that the Shadow controls is the summit and the surrounding mountain."

Mari smiled. "I know." She said. "Next is the Galactic Jungle, and then we can finally go home."

Jowee laughed a little. "Yeah, but we won't be able to stay there. After that, we'll need to go through each gate, defeating whatever Shadow Creatures we find there. The War is far from over."

"But still." Mari said. "It's good to know we're not alone. Watersong is prepared for war, and when we finish freeing Lavasteam, the Robosa will be on our side. Imagine how cool that will be."

Jowee laughed, remembering how he used to be so fascinated by the Robosa. They had been twisted into nightmarish death machines by the Shadow, but now they would be weapons for the Raposa.

"We'd better get dressed." Jowee said. "The sooner we free Lavasteam, the sooner we can get closer to the Queen, then, checkmate!"

"I didn't know you liked chess." Mari said.

"No, I hate chess. I just know that you like it. You like it because it's strategic and a 'smart-game', and I dislike it because the rules are annoying."

Mari laughed. "Yeah."

* * *

A few minutes later, they were in the street, dressed in full body armor amongst the soldiers of Watersong, Lavasteam and Michael's forces. Heather was dressed in golden, Watersong armor, and even Moe was prepared for combat.

Jowee looked at his left shoulder. It was thoroughly bandaged, but it still hurt a little from the Shadow Creature's attack.

It stung.

"Today, we take back Lavasteam." Michael said, standing on a Podium. "We free it from the malevolent designs of the Shadow and lead them to fight off the growing evil that threatens us all!"

The Crowd cheered, as Mayor Rose stepped forward.

"Thanks to our alliance with Michael's forces," Rose said, "This campaign has gone by faster than it would have without their aid."

The Crowd cheered again, in approval of Rose's words. Then, Moe stepped forward.

"It is time to free my Brother from the darkness, and to save our home once and for all." He said.

The Crowd cheered a third time. Today was a day of hope. Today was the day the Shadow would be driven from yet another foothold. Today was then day that Lavasteam would be saved.

The Army raised it's weapons in triumph, and charge up the mountain. Mari, Jowee, Heather, Samuel, Zsasha, and Dr. Cure joined the army in it's advance.

* * *

Shadow Bats filled the sky and Shadow Walkers fell upon the Army, but it moved unopposed, to the summit. Zsasha quickly dashed from enemy to enemy, slashing at them all. Samuel used his spiritual abilities to fire bolts of energy at the Shadow Bats, while the others used their sword weapons to fight. Dr. Cure had an Acorn blaster, and used it to quickly slay a group of Shadow Walkers from afar. Michael fought at the front of the Army, slashing through entire hosts of Shadow Creatures. Heather fought beside him, learning from his forms of attack exactly how best to slay the enemy.

Eventually, they got to the very summit. What they found was horrifying.

The Shadow-Corrupted Miney was keeping young Rapo children inside cages, as if ready to feed them to a massive, hungry beast. He was guarded by a whole cadre of Shadow-Corrupted Robosa, with Miniguns for arms.

They opened fire on the army.

Many warriors, both men and women, were wounded or killed by the first wave of attack. Michael jumped in front of Heather, using his shield to block the bullets, and his body to block the rest.

Samuel engaged the Robosa in ranged combat, while the Army backed away, deciding to allow it's champions to win the battle.

Mari, Jowee, Heather, Zsasha, Dr. Cure, Michael, Rose and Miles all attacked "King" Miney as one.

He knocked the another cage into the lava. Inside the cage were some recognizable Rapo children: Cherry, Levi, and a small Rapo girl that the group recognized as the girl Zsasha had protected and given gifts to for a while- her name was Lily.

The Cage fell, but stopped in midair by the combined efforts of Samuel and Heather. The 2 used their powers to lift it with telekinesis. Heather, however, used her Shadow Powers to do it. It was risky, true, but children's lives were at stake.

King Miney growled at how they were disrupting his plans, and decided to throw some Banya crystals in instead.

"Those aren't as tasty as Children, but they will do."

At this moment, everyone realized that that wasn't Miney's voice. He was being controlled by whatever was in the volcano.

He raised a sword, and attacked.

Fortunately, he wasn't that good at combat, and the Shadow was quickly cut from him.

He cleared his eyes and looked at his brother. "Moe? Where am I? What... what have I done!?"

Unfortunately, the Shadow cut from his body was still cunning enough to complete it's plan, slithering into the Volcano's mouth.

The sacrifice was enough. A large rumbling echoed throughout the entire island, as a massive, misshapen and horrifying Shadow Creature - a spider/octopus cross - rose from the depths.

Miney only had time to scream before he was decapitated and then devoured by it.

"NOOO!" Moe screamed.

The Creature roared a guttural roar of hate and malice, before charging at it's enemies.

* * *

Michael, without a second thought, jumped unto the creature's head and started slashing away. Heather, meanwhile, attacked it from the front as well, only this time aiming for it's legs and lower body. Samuel used his energy powers to fire at it. Zsasha dashed from one part of the creature's body to another, slashing at any vulnerable-looking areas.

However, the creature was more powerful than they realized. It's many blade-like limbs slashed at every one of them at once. It's strikes were strong and fierce. All of them were beaten, cut and bruised, by the creature' it's attacks as vicious as they were sadistic.

Soon, all of the Raposa heroes were battered and on the ground, grouped together in a defiant stand against the apparently unbeatable enemy.

However, the entire army soon joined in, attacking the creature via a hail of arrows.

The Creature howled in agony, as it grew biological cannons and fired globs of Shadow Goo at the army.

However, this was enough of a distraction for the heroes to deliver the final blow. Samuel concentrated all his force into a single bolt of energy, aimed for the Creatures face. Rose, the mayor of a people who's music had great power, covered her ears before firing a brown note at the creature's ears. Heather and Michael, together, leaped forward and stabbed it in the head, while Mari, Jowee and Zsasha stabbed it in 3 other areas: the chest, the back, and the groin. (Jowee stabbed it their)

The Creature let out one final wail, before exploding into a shower of darkness. With it's death, the Shadow mainly dispersed from the Island, replaced by the usual Lava. The only shadow remaining was the pool in the Volcano's heart.

Everyone was tired and battered from the battle. Moe was grieving over the loss of his brother, and Dr. Cure and the other doctors were busy tending to the dead and wounded.

But just when they believed the battle over. The Shadow grew.

* * *

A single stalk of Shadow rose out of the Volcano Core, and the Shadow Queen appeared at the summit. Standing atop a mountain of Shadow Goo, she looked down at the Heroes.

"Very impressive." The Queen said. "You show far more steel than our weak, mewling species has ever shown before. I really thought that creature would be unstoppable."

"You were willing to sacrifice CHILDREN to... that THING!?" Rose asked, enraged by the very thought.

"Children!?" The Queen asked, surprised. She then saw the cages. "Oh. Well, in my defense, I had no idea that was happening. I thought Miney was using the Banya Crystals as a power source. Shadow can mess people up."

"Still!" Mari yelled. "Miney's dead, as well as the soldiers that gave their lives to stop you!"

"Yes." The Queen said. "And unfortunately, the killing is not done yet."

Jowee realized what that meant, but before anyone could react, the Queen had struck.

Mari stood their, paralyzed, eyes wide with shock, as the tendril of Shadow goo impaled itself through her chest.

She slowly looked down, realizing the fatal situation she was in.

Blood trickled from her mouth.

She looked at Jowee, trying to say something. But the Shadow then engulfed her, dragging her into the Volcano below.

For a moment, there was silence.

And then, Jowee screamed.

A scream of pure, utter rage and violent agony echoed throughout the entire island. With tears of rage and misery in his eyes, he leaped to unnatural heights, slashing at the Shadow Queen's face.

The blow did not do what Jowee wanted - decapitation - but it did cut the Queen's mask in hale, leaving a long, thin scar across her face.

The Shadow Queen staggered backward, the Shadow moving to support her, as she covered her face.

Slowly, she moved her now bloody hand away, revealing an aged, scarred visage. Jowee, Heather, Zsasha, Dr. Cure and Samuel immediately recognized her.

"Circi?" Heather asked

"That's right, child." The Queen confirmed. "My name is Circi. You thought you saw the last of me after my little... tantrum... but I've returned to finish what Wilfre started."

Jowee was literally shaking with rage. "You... you-"

"Yes, yes, I killed Mari." The Queen said. "Boo hoo. Oh, suck it up. You and your Creator took Wiflre from me, and now I'm simply returning the favor."

"Enough riddles!" Heather yelled. "Who are you!? And why do you keep saying you know more about me than I do!?"

The Shadow Queen smirked. "You haven't been able to figure it out? Simply by my use of words?"

Suddenly, Heather realized it. The Shadow Queen's taunts echoed through her head.

 _I'm impressed. Proud, even._

 _Only I know the truth. The truth **about**_ **you.**

"You're... you're my mother, aren't you?" Heather asked.

The Queen smiled, laughing a little. "Excellent work, my _daughter_. You've finally been able to put the pieces together. Why else would you have such control of the Shadow? Why else would it be so connected to who you are?"

"Because..." Heather began, fear overtaking her. "Because Wilfre created the Darkness. And Wilfre's my father."

"He _was._ " Circi said. "But now he's dead. And it's your Creator's fault."

"This has always been about revenge." Heather said. "The Creator destroyed Wilfre, so now your trying to destroy the Creator."

"Exactly." Circi said. "Of course, if I'm going to kill a God, sacrifices must be made. Sacrificed like _poor, sweet Mari._ " She said the last part with a tone of mocking contempt.

"I'll kill you!" Jowee screamed. "I swear it, I'll wear your skin like a stunfisking robe, you dirty pile of Baki dung!"

"Oh, now that's imperative! Circi said. "Now you understand my pain. Now you know what it is like to have everything taken from you, to want nothing but vengeance for what you've lost!"

"Be quiet!" Jowee said. "I'm going to see to it that you PAY for this!"

"Good." Circi said. "We all have to face our crimes eventually." She then looked skyward. "Don't we, Creator!"

She then turned back to the Heroes, chuckled a soft, yet maniacal, laugh, and vanished into the Shadows.

The Shadow Goo then completely disappeared, leaving behind regular lava.

Lavasteam was free, but no one cheered. Everyone was silent because of the turning of events.

Jowee fell top his knees, put his head in his hands, and burst into tears. Heather ran to his side and tried to comfort him.

"She's gone." Jowee whispered through his sobs. "Mari's gone."

"I know." Heather said. "I know. We'll find Circi. She'll pay for this."

Jowee continued to sob, feeling completely broken by the loss of Mari. Only a few hours ago, they had finally embraced each other as lovers. And just when Jowee had everything he ever wanted, Circi took it away from him.

She was going to pay.

Jowee would spill her blood. Enough blood to wash out the tears.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Dark Seas**

Jowee, Heather, Zsasha, Samuel and Dr. Cure sat, silently, in chairs at a group funeral.

"Today," Rose said solemnly, "We honor those who gave their lives so that Lavasteam would be saved."

Before them were the bodies of the dead, in a group-cremation. Also there were the pictures of those who's bodies could not be recovered, including Mari and the former mayor, Miney.

Moe then steeped forward, his eyes red with tears. "My brother was a good mayor. Though he was easily deceived by Wilfre, everything he has done has been done out of a feeling of obligation to Lavasteam. I will do my best to live up to his example."

Moe then stepped down. Jowee slowly got to the stand. His visage was a grim one, his mind obviously filled with dark, violent thoughts. He was looking down, to try and hide his face.

"Mari was my best friend." He said, with a bitter, grim voice. "I have known her my entire life. We spent so much time together, she was like family to me. I've never even imagined life without her, and now..."

Jowee wiped tears out of his eyes.

"Now she's gone."

Jowee then sat back down, and Heather put her hand hon his shoulder to try and comfort him.

The wood piles were set ablaze, and the corpses and images were cremated. People cried, Heather could barely keep herself from bawling, but Jowee was completely silent. No amount of tears could fully express his grief.

* * *

Jowee, Heather, Samuel, Zsasha and Dr. Cure boarded Turtle Rock, this time accompanied by Crazy Barks and a small cadre of Robosa, meant to aid in the retaking of the Galactic Jungle.

Heather was saying goodbye to Michael.

"Where are you and your men going now?" She asked.

"We're going back home to report out success to my father, the founder of our group." He said. "If you need help fighting the enemy, here's my contact."

Michael passed Heather a silver coin.

"Just toss it into a pond or body of water." He said. "It's effects will explain themselves."

"Thank you." Heather said. She waved goodbye and got unto Turtle Rock.

Samuel went ff to meditate, Heather went to train in sword combat with Zsasha, and Dr. Cure went to the map room to plot a course for Galactic Jungle, and Jowee went off on his own.

He needed time to think.

* * *

Entering the house that Mari and Jowee used to share on the rock, Jowee sat down on the bed, alone.

One moment, he had everything that he could want. He and Mari were finally together in a romantic way.

And then it was all torn from him. In the blink of an eye, everything he ever wished for for the past several years had vanished.

He looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were red with tears, but also sunken in. The skin around his eyes was blackened, and he generally had a more grim expression.

Almost overnight, Jowee had gained a very dark, grisly visage. Without Mari, most if not all happiness left his soul, leaving behind hate and envy.

The injury to his left shoulder stung even more. He looked down at the bandage, to realize that it was blackened. Curiously, he unwrapped his injury.

The hole was almost completely gone, but Shadow Goo leaked from the hole that remained.

Jowee had been corrupted.

"Good." Jowee muttered. "I'll need all the power I can get if I'm going to have vengeance."

* * *

Later that evening, Heather sat on a hill, looking out over the Ocean.

The Shadow Queen - Circi - was her mother.

The revelation was shocking.

The fact that Wiflre was her father... that was scary.

But what worried her most was how Jowee was coping with Mari's death.

He'd been practicing combat for hours, his eyes had literally sunken into his head, black veins had appeared across his face. In just one day, he's completely changed.

Even now, he was fencing with Zsasha, and doing so aggressively.

"Jowee, calm down." Zsasha said. "That's enough training for today."

"Fine" Jowee said. He then sat down and began eating dinner: Roasted fish.

Samuel then walked over to the group.

"I've remembered who Michael's warriors are." He said. "The news is not pleasant."

Heather was puzzled by this. So far, they seemed righteous. "Who are they, Samuel."

"They call themselves the Templar of Light." Samuel began. "They are a cult of religious fanatics who claim to be the Creator's chosen warriors. They will kill anyone, ANYONE, who stands against their beliefs."

This confused Heather even more. "Michael seems like a decent, open-minded person. I don't see him as a fanatic."

"That's because he's still young. Samuel replied. "His father, and those who TRULY govern the group... they are without mercy."

Heather flinched. This new made her worried for Michael, since she considered her a new friend.

"I hope Michael's okay." Heather said.

Jowee said nothing, still brooding over the loss of Mari.

No one knew how to help him. He seemed far to distant to talk too.

"Jowee," Samuel said, "We all miss Mari as much as you do, but you don't look so good. Seriously, it's like you're an entirely different person."

"Well." Jowee said. "Maybe I am."

None of them knew how to respond to that. Jowee then picked up his dinner and walked away.

"I'm worried about him." Dr. Cure said, as she walked towards them. "Ever since we lost Mari, he's been a lot more grim."

"Well, you know how Jowee felt about Mari." Zsasha said. "This reaction makes sense to me."

"I know." Dr. Cure said. "But still. He doesn't look healthy."

"I'll talk to him later on tonight." Heather said. "I'll try to comfort him."

Everyone nodded to that, and continued eating.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Jowee's Decent**

That night, Heather went to Jowee's house in order to try and comfort him over Mari's demise. They needed him to be prepared for war, and he needed to get himself back into shape.

"Jowee?" Heather asked, while entering his house.

She found the place... empty. Jowee was nowhere to be seen.

Puzzled, by this, Heather went to look around more.

She searched the Island for Jowee, until she found him on the "beach". Fighting the Shadow-Corrupted Isaac and Mya.

She ran over to try and help, only to realize that Jowee was winning.

As if driven on by an unseen force, Jowee's attacks were strong, brutal, and surprisingly quick. In a matter of minutes, he had completely defeated the 2 adversaries, stripping the Shadow from them and...

Absorbing them.

Jowee willingly absorbed the Shadows of Mya and Isaac, becoming an exceptionally powerful Shadow Raposa.

In that moment, Heather realized just how mad Jowee had become.

He was willing to use any weapon, including the Darkness itself, to achieve vengeance.

"Yes!" The corrupted Jowee cackled. "Now I have enough to confront the Queen, and take my vengeance!"

He then turned, saw Heather, and glared.

The standoff lasted for several seconds, before Jowee vanished like a Shadow into the night.

Heather was horrified by this. Mari was dead, and now Jowee was falling into madness.

She needed to warn the others.

But suddenly, she was knocked unconscious

* * *

Heather found herself in Watersong. It was nighttime. She saw a younger Wilfre and Circi, around the age of Mari and Jowee, talking together. They were in the yard of what looked like a College or University.

"I love it here." Circi said. "All the art, the music, the singing... Creator, it's like I could live here."

"Well, we kinda do." Wilfre said. "We go to college here."

"I know," Circi said. "But I mean I could live here after College, you know, as our home."

Wilfre frowned in thought. "That's a good idea. But I think our old home needs us. They seem so dedicated to the idea that we can't use the Book of Life. Why can't we? Imagine what the Raposa could make if given free reign."

Heather couldn't help but admire what Wilfre - what her Father - was saying. Wilfre, at least so far, seemed to have good intentions. He didn't want to rule the world, he just wanted to have the Raposa be free of the Creator's overbearing watch.

"I know." Circi said. "Why does the Creator give us a world-changing book if we can't use it? Why does he tease us with power? It's like a mean child toying with Ants."

Wilfre took Circi's hand. "It's not that bad. The Creator may be kind of a tyrant sometimes, but he's more like a Father than a King. I think that the Raposa could use a lot more freedom from him, but at the same time we should listen to his advise."

"Yeah." Circi said. "I guess you're right."

Wilfre then kissed Circi on the cheek. "Come on. It's getting late I have to study for that Exam tomorrow."

They then walked into the building, hand-in-hand.

Heather was sure that the Shadow Queen was sharing pieces of her life with Heather, for some unknown purpose. Perhaps it was for her plans, or simply to show Heather who Wilfre truly was before he became what the Raposa knew him as.

 _See?_ The Shadow inside her whispered. _Wilfre wasn't such a bad guy. Perhaps we would have been better off if we helped him._

"No." Heather said/thought. "He might be heroic in this vision, but he wasn't the good guy when I was involved. Or we. Or both."

The image of the dream slowly faded, as Heather awoke.

* * *

Heather woke, lying in the grass. She remembered that someone, probably the now-corrupted Jowee, knocked her unconscious. Quickly, she stood up, and ran toward where she saw Zsasha and Samuel. They were eating breakfast - more fish.

"Morning, Heather." Samuel said. "You ok? You look like you slept in the dirt."

"That's what happened." Heather said. "I was awake last night to go an see if Jowee was ok. He was fighting the Shadow-Corrupted Isaac and Mya, and he cured them. The problem is, after he did that, he consumed the Shadows that were corrupting them, becoming an extremely powerful Shadow Raposa. He's out for vengeance, and will use the Shadow to get it."

Samuel sighed. "First Mari, now Jowee. At this rate, the Queen's already won."

Heather realized that the Creator said that Heather, Mari and Jowee were the 3 heroes that will save the World. With one corrupted and the other dead, Heather was the only one left.

"Now," Zsasha said, "We need to find Jowee and help him. He's started down a Path he cannot finish."

Dr. Cure then ran up to them. "I found Isaac and Mya unconscious on the beach this mourning. I've been treating them, but there's no sign of Jowee."

Samuel filled her in on the situation.

"Oh." Dr. Cure said. "I should have checked that wound for corruption. He was stabbed by a Shadow Walker, so it would make sense for him to be corrupted. I should have been more careful."

"It doesn't matter now." Heather said. "What matters is that we get Jowee back. He's not only necessary for our fight against the Shadow, but I need him as a friend. He's always been like an older brother to me."

"I don't think we need to find him." Zsasha said.

"Why not?" Heather asked.

Zsasha pointed to the Ocean. "I think he found people to help him get revenge. And we got company."

Heather looked out to where Zsasha was pointing, and saw... Pirate Beard's ship. A dark cloud loomed over it, and the Sails dripped Shadow Goo.

"Baki Dung." Heather cursed.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Dark Piracy**

The Pirate's were in earshot.

"What do you want from us?" Heather asked.

"Our new captain wants to take your ship." Pirate Beard said.

"Your new Captain? Samuel asked.

"Yes." A corrupted voice said.

Looking to the very front of the Ship, Heather could see a Shadow corrupted Jowee, now wearing a full Pirate's outfit, standing on the Ship's brow.

"A small fact the Creator forgot to tell us." Jowee said. "Sometimes you need to fight fire with fire."

"No." Heather said. "Jowee, this isn't right!"

"This is what's necessary!" Jowee retorted. "This will give me the power to take my vengeance, to have the "Queen"'s head for a trophy!"

"There has to be another way." Samuel said, trying to reason with the obviously insane Jowee. "Mari wouldn't have wanted-"

"MARI IS DEAD!" Jowee roared. "What she wanted no longer matters! Only vengeance! That's what matters!"

He then turned to Pirate Beard, his first mate after taking over. "Seize them!"

The Pirates got into rowboats and began to get closer to Turtle Rock.

"You need to capture us to get revenge!?" Heather yelled. "How does this help you get revenge!?"

"It just does, don't question me!" Jowee replied.

"You're Bakidung crazy!" Heather yelled. "You're only helping the Queen win! The Shadow you're trying to control is controlling you!"

"No!" Jowee yelled. "I am in control!"

The Shadow Pirates reached the shore of the Rock, and they engaged Heather and her allies in combat.

* * *

Zsasha, Samuel, Heather, Dr. Cure and the Robosa squadron did their best to fight off the Pirates, but they were outnumbered and would soon be overrun.

In the midst of the battle, Heather realized that Jowee's corruption was the thing keeping the Pirates corrupted. If Jowee was cured, then the Pirates would also be cured.

Quickle, she jumped unto the Pirate Ship and engaged Jowee in melee combat. Jowee was still freakishly quick, dodging her moves and quickly counter-attacking. It was almost impossible to block his attacks. The fight was obviously one-sided.

Heather managed to cut a gash of Shadow from Jowee's face, but he quickly counter-attacked - stabbing her.

Heather fell to her knees.

"Is this what you wanted?" Heather said, coughing through her own blood.

Jowee suddenly came to realization of what he had done. The Shadow weakened. "Oh Creator, what - what have I done!?"

Heather thought for a moment that she was going to die, but the Darkness in her had other plans.

The Shadow Goo cut from Jowee's face was siphoned into Heather, healing her but corrupting her more.

With a burst of energy and a cry of Shadow-Corrupted, malevolent fury, Heather drove most of the Shadow off of Jowee, sending him flying into the Ocean.

Quickly getting back on her feet, she looked around, hoping to see the Pirates freed.

She saw something different.

* * *

The Pirates were indeed cured, but all the Shadow corrupting them was siphoned into the Ocean.

Jowee, now swollen with Dark powers and corruption, rose from the Ocean, floating into the sky.

"I am going to find the Queen, and kill her." He said. "I don't need your help. I can do it myself. I have the power to do anything! **I** am the Creator's hero! I am this world's savior!"

He then flew off, leaving the Pirates unconscious. Dr. Cure started treating them, while Heather ran back to her house.

Looking at herself in the MIrror, she realised that the entire left side of her body had been corrupted, not just her head. Her left arm and leg were as black as night.

Jowee had lost his mind. In such little time, Jowee had descended into madness.

She needed to help him, but how? He was driven mad by Mari's death, and she couldn't do anything to bring Mari back, so...

With Mari gone and Jowee insane, Heather was the only hero left.

Not only that, but Mari and Jowee had been like family to her. Ever since the Hero saved her from Frostwind, Mari and Jowee, mostly Jowee, had taken care of her.

With both of them gone...

Heather wiped the tears from her eyes. She needed to stay strong. She couldn't let the Shadow corrupt her like it's corrupted so many people before.

* * *

The Pirates, Mya, and Isaac were all healthy after the predicament. They were currently training for the assault of Galactic Jungle. The Shadow Queen would have obviously prepared it for assault.

Heather was alone, on the beach of Turtle Rock.

She decided to call someone.

Taking out the Silver coin given to her by Michael, she tossed it into the Water.

At first, nothing happened. Then suddenly, a layer of mist formed over the water. An image shimmered in the fog - an image of Michael.

"Heather?" Michael said. "What is it?"

"Hey, Michael." Heather said. "Jowee went mad from what happened."

"That's horrible." Michael said. "What did he do?"

"He willingly corrupted himself, believing he could control the Darkness." Heather said. "I need help. I don't think I can go on without Mari and Jowee. They were like family to me."

"I know how that feels." Michael said. "This is obviously damaging your morale. But listen. You need to stay strong. You still have Samuel, Zsasha, Dr. Cure and Crazy Barks. My family... well, let's just say their not as loving as Mari and Jowee have been to you. And yet I've fought and almost died several times for my beliefs. You need to do the same."

Heather smiled. "Thanks, Michael. I feel better now."

Heather then noticed that the place Michael was in looked like a Church. This confirmed that he was a member of the Templar.

"Michael, what would your parents do if they... found me?" Heather asked.

Michael cocked his head. "That's a weird question."

"No, I mean..." Heather coughed. "I know that you're part of this thing called the Templar. They are fanatically dedicated to the Creator, and abhor the Shadow. What would your parents do to me?"

Michael's face turned from curious to scared. "I... just don't get in my Father's sight. My mother is gone, so he's in sole command of the Templar."

Suddenly, a voice was heard yelling from across the Church room. "Michael, are you contacting the Witch-Child!?" A old, hoarse voice roared.

"I need to go, now." Michael said. "Just be careful if you get to us. We're in Rapo City."

Before Michael could safely "Hang Up", his father grabbed him by the arm. The man's face was twisted into a mask of rage. He looked at Heather and sneered in contempt. Then he waved his hand over the image and the image faded. The fog cleared, and the Silver coin floated to the water's surface.

Heather picked it up and put it in her pocket. She felt better, but she was worried about Michael.

Perhaps the Shadow wouldn't be the only enemy to fight.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Alone in the Dark**

Mari opened her eyes.

The wound in her chest had fully healed. She was alive.

But how?

Mari realized she was in a dungeon. Her arms and legs were chained to a wall. Spiders covered in Shadow Goo crawled through the room, some hissing at her. A single chair was in front of her

"Ah, you're awake." A familiar voice said. "Good."

Circi, the Queen of Shadows, walked into the Cell. She sat in the chair and looked Mari up and down.

"Circi." Mari said. "How did you survive? We all saw you get eaten!"

"How did Wilfre come back after the Hero defeated him the first time?" Circi said. "The same answer applies here - there is no answer. I simply refused to embrace Death."

Mari was shocked by this. Circi lived by sheer force of will? That was... well, impressive, at least.

"You're probably wondering how you're still alive." Circi said. "Well if you must know, I healed your wounds once we got back here. You were barely alive, but Shadows can work wonders when used properly. I want you alive for 2 reasons. One: I want you to watch what becomes of Jowee now that he thinks you're dead."

Circi then showed Mari a vision of Jowee's decent. After Mari's "death", Jowee became bitter, cold and violent. He remained secluded and slowly gave in to depression and agony. What would have taken weeks only took a single day, for Jowee was stabbed by a Shadow Walker before Mari's demise, and that Shadow Goo had corrupted him. He had allowed that corruption to take root, believing that he could use the Shadow to take vengeance on Circi.

"No." Mari whispered in despair. "You... you-"

"I masterminded his Corruption." Circi said. "I broke his heart and forced you to watch him become his enemy. When the Creator took Wilfre from me, I suffered the same way. The difference is, Wilfre was dead. You aren't. You're forced to watch him become what he hates." A smirk of malice appeared on Circi's face. "You will all understand my pain. You will all see what it is to have your lives ripped from you."

She then stormed out, leaving Mari alone in her Cell.

* * *

Mari lay there in her Cell for the longest time.

She decided there was only one thing to do. She had to pray.

"Creator," Mari said. "Please, help me in my time of need."

Suddenly, the Creator's voice appeared.

 _Mari.  
_

"Creator!" Mari exclaimed.

 _You have been trapped in bonds that I cannot break yet. But I can speak with you._

Mari thought for a moment. "Is it true that Wilfre was Heather's father?" She asked.

 _Yes._

"And Circi is her mother?" Mari asked.

 _That is correct._

"Why is Circi doing this?" Mari asked. "There must be a greater purpose than revenge against you."

 _Ever since the Beginning, Wilfre and Circi have believed that, if the Book of Life was used by the Raposa, you could create a physical paradise. Circi seeks to study the Book of Life, to unlock it's Secrets. She's trying to find a way to draw in the Book of Life without creating Shadows. She, in general, has noble intentions._

"Wait." Mari said. "If her goals are good, why are we trying to stop her?"

 _Because if she Succeeds, then I will have no purpose. Also, it's impossible for Raposa to draw in the Book without those Drawings coming out wrong, because I'm so much of a better artist than any of you. It would also jeopardize my Great Plan._

Mari didn't know if the Creator was insulting the Raposa, or stating a fact. "Wait, what Great Plan?" Mari said. "And why did you give us the Book of Life if we couldn't use it at all?"

 _Don't question me, Mari. Be a good girl and do as you're told. Also, the Book will be of use to you soon._

"How?" Mari asked.

 _You are both a Mayor and a Hero, both titles granted by me. The blood of previous great leader's runs through your veins. This combination allows you to tap into the Books power. Not draw in it, but use it as a weapon._

 _I must leave now. You must take this time to learn all you can from Circi. Learn her side of the story, her motivations._

And then the Creator's voice faded.

* * *

Heather had yet another dream of Circi and Wilfre's past.

In this one, Heather was sitting in a seat at a Watersong theater. The play being performed was a cult classic: The Queen of the Night.

The play came in 3 acts. In the first act, we meet the 2 main characters: Salem, a famous Opera singer who traveled the World looking for a lover, played by Wilfre, and the titular character, the Queen of the Night, a Raposa maiden dressed in black who ruled over the nocturnal creatures. She had a beautiful singing voice but remained secluded, refusing to sing to anyone but the Creatures in the nighttime.

In the second act, Salem meets the Queen. Though she tries to avoid him at first, the 2 become friends. This act is dedicated to the Queen learning of Salem and his life, and vice versa.

In the final act, Salem convinces the Queen to sing to the people of a nearby town. She is scared at first, but is given praise from the entire town after that. Ever since then, Salem and the Queen acted as a duet, singing both night and day.

Heather realized something. Circi's current persona as the Shadow Queen was based off of the Queen of the Night in appearance, just as Wilfre disguised himself as Salem. Just as Salem wore a white mask, The Queen wore a black, web-carved mask of obsidian.

Wilfre and Circi's time in Watersong had obviously been a major part of their lives together.

After the Play's curtain call. Heather found herself in the Hall of Darkness of Wilfre's Wasteland. There, Circi sat on a throne, alone, holding Salem's mask in her hands.

Tears were welling in Circi's eyes.

Heather could see that grief was what drove Circi onward. The Creator had single-handedly, through a Manequin, murdered Wilfre. Jowee had been filled with rage from Mari's demise, so Circi would obviously feel similar feelings. Heather felt truly sorry for her Mother. She realized that, perhaps, Wilfre was not entirely in the wrong.

She reached out to her Mother, Circi, only to awaken.


	20. Chapter 19

(Message to readers: It may take longer for me to write Chapters. Right now, my family and I are at a resort enjoying a vacation. I may write more later, but it will take longer for new Chapters to be posted)

 **Chapter 19: Calm Seas**

Heather was eating breakfast, while Samuel and Zsasha were speaking with Moe over a hologram generated by one of the Robosa.

"How did Lavasteam fall to the Shadow in the first place?" Samuel asked.

"It spread like a virus." Moe said. "The Lava of the Island was quickly converted into Dark Lava, and with that the entire Island was corrupted. There was almost no way of holding it back."

"Aye." Pirate Beard said, walking into the conversation. "That's what happened to me mayties and I."

"What exactly happened?" Samuel asked.

"Yer' 'friend' Jowee happened." Pirate Beard replied. "He just came over and subdued us, body and mind. We literally couldn't fight back!"

"We need to worry about Jowee later." Samuel said. "For now, we need to focus on retaking the Galactic Jungle."

"Actually." Moe said, "Our spies haven't seen a trace of Shadow corruption in Galactic Jungle yet. So far, everything seems fine."

This puzzled the group. Why is Galactic Jungle free of corruption when it is the place with the most advanced, space-age technology? Surely that would aid the Shadow Queen in the War effort.

"Whatever the case," Samuel said. "We're heading fro the Galactic Jungle, just to be safe. Some things not even spies can see."

Moe agreed, and the hologram faded.

* * *

"When Circi took over, how did you escape?" Heather asked Pirate Beard.

"We Pirates be very illusive." Pirate Beard said. "We were at sea when the Shadow returned, so we managed to avoid the bulk of their armies. We fought off those we could, but we knew that we wouldn't survive without a place to make landfall. When we heard that yer' lads were retaking Watersong and Lavasteam, we decided to head there. Then yer' friend Jowee went mad and took over our ship."

"Yeah." Heather sighed, not wanting to talk about Jowee. "Anything else?"

"Oh, the usual Pirate activities." Pirate Beard said. "Raiding the Shadow's forces several times, wrestling a Giant Squid, etc."

Heather's face was blank, shocked by the mention of a Giant Squid.

Pirate Beard sighed. "Look, fighting Sea Monsters is normal for Pirates, believe it or not!"

Pirate Beard then got unto a rowboat, left Turtle Rock, and got back to his Ship. The ship sailed alongside Turtle Rock.

* * *

Heather walked into a calm area of Turtle Rock. There, far from everyone else, she sat down, took some deep breaths, and fell into a trance-like state.

She needed to fight the Shadow inside her in a more direct way.

Appearing in an illusion of the Shadow Lair, a non-corrupted Heather faced off against a Shadow Raposa identical to her in appearance.

"How does it feel to know that Wilfre is your father, hm?" The Shadow asked. "How does it feel to know that you are a child of the Darkness you want to destroy?"

Heather did not reply to the Demon's mocking. She leaped at the Shadow of herself, only for the Demon to dodge her attacks.

"Circi, the Queen of Darkness, is your mother." The Demon repeated. "Eventually you will have to confront her, maybe even end her life. Would you do that?"

"Be quiet." Heather replied. "I have to protect my friends, that's all that matters."

"But how do you know the Creator is so righteous?" The Shadow asked. "After all, why else would an intellectual like Wilfre rebel against him?"

"The Creator is better than the alternative." Heather said. "The Shadow is a cruel and monstrous thing. You and I know that."

The Shadow smirked. "But we don't. After all, the Creator allowed Circi to rise again. The Entire world, including Circi and her armies, disappeared, and yet the Creator redrew the World exactly as it used to be. With Circi prepared for invasion. Why would he allow the World to plunge into War?"

Heather's eyes widened. Such an idea did not occur to her.

The Shadow cackled before lunging at her. Her vision was engulfed in darkness, and she re-entered reality.

In the fight between light and darkness that raged inside Heather, the darkness was winning.

Heather couldn't let that happen. Even if the Creator wasn't omnibenevolent (completely good), Heather knew that the Shadow side of her was corrupt, psychotic and sadistic, evidenced by the surge of pleasure Heather felt when she accidentally endangered Rose's life about a week ago.

These were dark times for Heather. Now that she was alone, without Mari or Jowee, alone to face the World's enemies and to cope with her dark heritage - it was almost too much.

The good news was, she wasn't truly alone. She still had Zsasha, Samuel, Crazy Barks, Dr. Cure, and the Pirates. Heck, even the Pirate's company was preferable to being alone.

She walked back to the group, eager to rejoin whatever society there was around her.

* * *

Zsahsa and Dr. Cure sat together and watched the Ocean. Fish, Dolphins and other marine life leaped out of the Ocean in great arks, as if saying hello to Turtle Rock.

"It's beautiful out there." Dr. Cure said. "I've always been fascinated by the Ocean. Before becoming a Doctor, I wanted to be a marine-biologist."

"Interesting." Zsasha said. Ever since Dr. Cure had helped calm Zsasha's nerves and make him stop thievery, he had spent more time with her. "I rarely saw the Ocean back at my home. I've always admired it because of how rarely I ever saw it."

Dr. Cure then turned to Zsasha. "What are you going to do when the War is over?"

"Well," Zsasha said, "Since I've gotten over my desire to steal things, I'll go back home and apologize to my family and to the village itself. I will still live in the Village, but it's time I visit home."

Dr. Cure scooted towards him. "I'll come with you, if you need support. I can tell my job isn't done. I helped you get over your addiction, but it's never that easy. Besides, I think you'd make a good friend, once you leave this thief life behind."

Zsasha laughed a little. "I'd like that."

They both smiled at each other, and continued to watch the Sea roll by.


	21. Chapter 20

(Message to the Readers: The following chapter contains a song. It's based on this: watch?v=fia3HCuZgYI. Feel free to watch this video before or after reading the Chapter. Your choice.)

 **Chapter 20: Jowee's Lament  
**

Heather was sparing with Pirate Beard. Zsasha had taken a break from teaching Heather to fight. He didn't explain why, but he and Dr. Cure were rarely seen that day.

To Pirate Beard's surprise, Heather's attacks were both swift and strong, showing that her age did not limit her capabilities.

It was almost as if she knew what her enemy was going to do before they did it.

"I be impressed, little lady!" Pirate Beard said. "You'd make a fine Pirate, what with all that skill!"

"Thanks for the offer." Heather said, laughing.

While they sparred, Samuel watched from the distance.

While everyone else was resting and training, Samuel was deep in thought. Concerned thought.

He kept seeing memories of Michael's group appear before his eyes. He did not like those memories.

 _A horde of iron-armored Raposa, raiding a town and forcing it's populace to repent their sins._

 _Men, women and children burned at the stake for not accepting the views of their Conquerors._

 _And a tall, grey-furred Raposa, with sunken eyes, forcing his young son to watch the carnage._

 _"This is the price of blasphemy, Michael." The man had said. "Remember that."_

Samuel had watched it all, while fleeing the scene. What others would call cowardice was the sole reason he was still alive.

And now Michael was at the head of those Zealots. A young boy, forced to lead the Militants of a deranged cult.

And yet, they were the only reason Lavasteam was retaken. Without their aid, they would have lost a lot more than Mari.

The fact that the Creator allowed so much Darkness to grow in the hearts and minds of the Raposa... it was a scary thought.

Now more than ever before, he needed to guide Heather. Without Mari or Jowee, Heather would be a lot more vulnerable to corruption.

* * *

Jowee drifted across the Ocean, floating above the water from the Shadow Powers he had taken.

He had never been so alone in his life, alone with dark and hateful thoughts.

He had to make Circi pay. That was all that mattered at this point.

He didn't care about the Shadow corrupting him, because the Shadow gave him the power to take vengeance.

All he cared about now was having Circi's throat in one hand, and a blade in another. He would no longer wait for Heather to defeat the Shadow's armies. He wasn't going to leave Circi for the last battle.

In his mind, he was the judge, jury, and executioner.

And the sentence had already been passed.

As he floated across the sea, the Shadow in his mind caused him to hallucinate.

He saw a ghostly image of Mari float around him.

It said nothing. It simply watched from afar.

That's when Jowee realized something.

The Creator redrew reality, and thus could have erased Circi and her armies from existence.

Instead, he allowed Circi to rise to power.

It was the Creator's fault that Mari was dead.

Alone, with only despair as his audience, Jowee began to sing.

"Crowded streets are cleared away, one by one.

Hollow heroes separate, as they run.

You're so cold, keep your hand in mine.

Wise men wonder, while strong men die!"

He looked skyward to the Creator

"Show me how this ends! It's alright!

Show me how defenseless we really are!  
Are you satisfied? I'm empty, inside.

Is that alright? Let's give this another try!"

He paused for a moment, to look at the ghostly image of Mari, a fabrication of his own burgeoning insanity.

"I have lost my family, but I won't cry.

I have no tears left to make, I'm dead and dry."

He stepped closer to the image of Mari.

"You're so cold, but you look alive.

Lay your hand on me, one last time!"

The image of Mari vanished.

"Show me how this ends! It's alright!

Show me how defenseless, we really are!

Are you satisfied? I'm empty, inside.

Is that alright? Let's give this another try!"

Jowee was alone, yet he heard a thousand voices laughing at his despair, at his pain. He realized that the Creator and Circi were equally responsible. They both needed to pay. But that wasn't enough to repay for Mari's death.

One death does not equal another.

Mari's death was worth the deaths of every single Raposa alive. And Jowee would repay that dept.

There must be blood, he thought to himself. Only spilled blood and shattered bones.

"Show me how this ends! It's alright!

Show me how defenseless, we really are!

Are you satisfied? I'm empty, inside.

Is that alright? Let's give this another try!"

He had no more words left to sing. No more tears to shed. All he had left was the silence around him. All that was left of the old Jowee was a deep mourning over Mari's demise.

The rest of him was consumed by the Darkness. And he just let it happen.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Arrival**

Heather could see the Galactic Jungle on the horizon. Strangely, she didn't see any sign of Shadow corruption. From this distance, everything seemed fine.

"Land Ho!" Pirate Beard roared. It was almost time for a battle.

Heather solemnly took her sword. She had to save then entire world, and Jowee. She just had to.

The Pirates were prepared to fight. The Robosa were fully functional and prepared to rain death on the enemy.

But when they reached shore, they were surprised to find...

* * *

Nothing.

They found Galactic Jungle completely free of the Shadow's influence.

"Welcome." Click said. "We have been expecting your arrival."

Heather set foot on Galactic Jungle, confused. "We thought Circi would have conquered this place."

"She tried." Click said.m "Our militia drove the Shadows back. Come. We can see that your comrades are hungry. We've prepared a feast."

Click lead Heather and her comrades through the city.

As they looked around, everything seemed fine. The only thing different was the music playing in the background of the city.

"Do you like our new Anthem?" Click asked. "It was made to remind others to not try and disturb our peace. It's supposed to be intimidating."

"It is intimidating." Heather said. "And... familiar."

Click shrugged. "It takes reference from many Art Pieces. You may see the similarities.

"It seems like more than that." Heather murmured.

Looking around, she could see that some of the citizens had their eyes sunken in, their appearances twisted to be more grim and ghastly.

"Something doesn't seem right." Samuel said.

"Nonsense." Click said. "Please follow me."

The Pirates, Heather, Samuel, Zsasha and Dr. Cure followed click into a massive courtroom of Dining Tables.

* * *

Everyone sat down as food was brought to every plate. Mashed Potatoes, Lasagna and other delicacies were placed before Heather and her friends.

Everyone began to eat.

Heather still wasn't sure that the Galactic Jungle wasn't corrupted.

To heighten her suspicions, She looked into the Kitchen to see Chef Cookie cooking.

Last time she checked, Heather was sure that Chef Cookie was captured by the Shadows.

And come to think of it, the drink they brought out, described as "a new beverage" by Click, was strangely black.

No one had drank yet, because they were ordered to await a toast by Click.

Mayor Click stood up and raised his glass.

"Friends," Mayor Click announced, "We are gathered here today to welcome the heroes that will lead the combined armies of Watersong, Lavasteam and our own Galactic Jungle to victory over the Darkness! So here is a toast to these heroes, and to the Creator who brought them here!"

The people of Galactic Jungle raised there glasses to the toast.

However, Heather noticed something that confirmed her uneasiness.

A single drop of the black liquid fell from one of the Citizen's cups.

On it's own, the drop had a white outline.

Shadow Goo!

"No!" Heather yelled, knocking the cup out of the hand of the nearest Raposa: Samuel.

"What is it!?" Samuel asked, surprised. "What happened!?"

Everyone looked down at the spilled drink, and saw that the liquid was, in fact, a far more watery Shadow Goo.

Circi had tried to trick everyone into drinking it.

Click's eyes started to glow a machine red. The eyes of every Galactic Jungle citizen turned the same mechanical color.

"Run!" Pirate Beard yelled, and the Pirates fled the dining hall. Heather, Zsasha, Samuel and Dr. Cure followed.

* * *

"You can't escape me!" A mechanical voice that sounded vaguely like Wilfre's echoed through the speakers.

"Who are you!?" Samuel asked.

"I am an artificial intelligence created to govern the Galactic Jungle." The voice said. "I was too busy making myself effective at governance to decide a name. Call me Salem."

"Are you some kind of messed-up tribute to Wilfre built by Circi?" Heather asked.

"Actually, yes." The Machine said. "Circi created me to give to the World the artistic vision and philosophical thought that Wilfre would have provided. But my primary purpose is to govern this place."

The Raposa of Galactic Jungle followed Heather and her allies, and spoke as one.

"I am the new Mayor of the Galactic Jungle. I have brought order by making all citizens one with myself."

Heather and her friends continued to run. They fled through the streets, until they reached Turtle Rock. They quickly got on again, and left shore.

As Turtle Rock drifted away from the Galactic Jungle, Everyone caught there breath.

"That..." Samuel began. "That was close.

"Aye." Pirate Beard said. "Too close.

"We will need to save the Galactic Jungle." Zsasha said. "But how?"

Heather looked out to the slowly shrinking island and, in the distance, saw a dark storm forming on the horizon. A storm of shadows.

 _Jowee._ Heather thought to herself. She then turned to Zsasha.

"I have an idea."

* * *

Mari wished she could wipe the tears from her eyes.

She had seen Jowee become and almost complete monster. She saw and felt his pain.

She had to do something. She couldn't let everything go to waste.

She closed her eyes, silence her thoughts, and prayed.

 _Creator,_ Mari thought. _Please let me help him. Let me help my friends._

The Creator's voice returned.

 _I will do what I can, but I fear that is very little. The Darkness is making it increasingly difficult to communicate and interact with your people and your world. Not to mention the annoying Baki Gods._

"Baki Gods?" Mari asked.

 _I'll explain later. Let's just say I'm not as monotheistic as many would believe. Whatever the case, I will aid your friends in any way I can._

"Thank you, Creator." Mari whispered.

And the Creator was gone.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Fighting Salem**

Heather was sitting quietly in an isolated place on Turtle Rock. There, she sat down and calmed herself. She needed to make sure the Shadow of herself didn't become too powerful.

However, rather than fight herself, she heard an outside voice.

 _Heather._

Heather opened her eyes, realizing that it was the Creator.

"Creator?" She asked. "What is it?"

 _I have come to tell you how you can combat the AI in control of the Galactic Jungle._

"Okay." Heather said. "So how do we fight it?"

 _The AI has complete control of the Jungle. All it's surveillance, all the technology, and all of it's citizens, acting as limbs for a larger creature. However, there are areas of the Jungle dedicated to the AI's maintenance. If you were to destroy the segments of the AI, the civilians would be freed of it's control. The first AI relay is in the Iron Arboretum._

"So if we destroy the first Relay," Heather began"a segment of the Jungle will be freed?"

 _Precisely. I must go now. Do with my advice as you will._

And then the Creator left.

* * *

Heather went to Samuel and Zsasha. They were eating dinner - more fish - around a fire.

"The Creator told me about Salem." Heather said.

"What did he say?" Samuel asked.

"He said that the AI is governing the City through a series of Relays." Heather said. "The first Relay is in the Iron Arboretum. If we destroy it, a segment of the City will be freed of Salem's control."

"Ok." Zsasha said. "So tomorrow morning we attack the first Relay."

"But why tomorrow?" Samuel asked.

"Because." Heather said. "Jowee will attack the city tomorrow. We saw the storm of Shadow he caused on the horizon. We'll attack the AI during Jowee's assault to divert Salem's attention."

"Sounds like a plan." Dr. Cure said.

"Aye." Pirate Beard added. "We attack at dawn!"

Everyone nodded to that, and continued to eat dinner.

* * *

That night Heather had another dream of Circi's past.

Circi and Wilfre were together on a boat leaving Watersong, heading for the Village of the Eternal Flame. (as it was named at the time.)

"Watersong has been amazing." Circi said. "But I can't wait to go home."

"Circi, I've been meaning to ask you something." Wilfre said.

"Yes?" Circi said.

"We've known each other our entire lives." Wilfre said. "The past few months we spent in Watersong have been the greatest of my life, and I've realized that it wasn't Watersong that made it amazing, though that was part of it. The main reason these few months have been so beautiful for me, is because I spent them with you."

He took Circi's hands. "Circi... will you marry me?"

Circi smiled at him, tears welling in her eyes. "It took you long enough." She said in a humorous yet overjoyed tone.

They embraced each other, hugging for a moment before kissing.

Heather knew, for certain at that moment, that Circi wished to show her daughter her life with Wilfre, before the final confrontation.

Circi needed Heather to understand the source of her pain. To know why her mother would become such a merciless, cold-hearted person.

 _See?_ Heather's darker side whispered in her head. _Circi had everything she could want, and it was ripped from her by an angry God. Why fight for such a petty, judging deity?_

"Because it's better than an eternity of Darkness." Heather replied. "I don't think Circi can create in the Book without creating Darkness. Such power was not meant for the paws of a Raposa.

Heather turned away from the image of Wilfre and Circi, happy and together, and instead entered another scene.

There, Wilfre and Circi had moved into a large, black house on the outskirts of the Village. Everything was in order: A living room, a kitchen, everything a house would need. Even... a room with a crib. The 2 were expecting a child.

 _This would have been my home._ Heather thought.

And then the light faded, and the rest of Heather's sleep was dreamless.

* * *

Jowee approached the Galactic Jungle.

His eyes burned with hatred. An aura of malice and cruel insanity burned forth from him.

He had nothing left but pain in him.

He would take his pain out on the innocent.

 _Ha!_ He thought to himself. _Innocence! Guilt! Useless ideas! Hubris! In the end, Innocent and Guilty matter not. I care not who is guilty and who is innocent. I only care about how many screams they can emit, and how much blood they can spill!_

Jowee launched himself towards the Galactic Jungle like a meteor, screaming with rage and insane glee as he streaked towards his victims.

 _Please._ He heard a voice in his head say. _Don't do this._

 _Mari?_ He thought to himself.

 _No. Mari is gone._ He corrected himself. _That voice is nothing. And no one is going to stop me._

And so, ignoring the voice of reason in his head, he continued to race towards the Galactic Jungle, as wrathful and malevolent as ever.


	24. Chapter 23

(Note to the Audience: Other Raposa swears seem clear, but just to be sure:

stunfisk = f**k)

 **Chapter 23: War Against The Machine**

The Next mourning, Heather awoke to the expected noises: distant alarms, distant gunfire and distant explosions.

Jowee had begun his attack.

A whole district of the Galactic Jungle was in chaos. Salem's forces were surely focused on fighting Jowee.

This would give Heather and her allies the opportunity they need to destroy the first Relay.

Pirate Beard prepared to sail Turtle Rock to the Jungle, as everyone else prepared to make landfall.

Zsasha and Dr. Cure armed themselves for the assault, and the Pirates prepped themselves for the battle.

As Turtle Rock landed, everyone entered the city.

"Stay hidden." Samuel said. "We can't have Salem be aware of us yet."

Samuel used his powers to destroy the security Cameras of the streets they passed through. They could still here the effects of Jowee's invasion in the distance.

"We'd better hurry to the First Relay." Heather said. "Who know's what Jowee's doing?"

* * *

Jowee looked down at the carnage all around him.

Corpses were everywhere. Some were ripped in half. Ash, blood and viscera were everywhere, mixed in with rubble and destruction.

Jowee looked at his paws. Red. Red with the blood of the innocent. They had shown no fear, as if controlled like puppets, and Jowee had cut them down.

Tears welled in Jowee's eyes. What had he become? Why was he doing this.

 _I have to stop._ Jowee thought. _This can't go on any longer._

He continued to look, checking the pulses of his victims. Thank the Creator, most of the people were still alive. Wounded and unconsciousness, but alive.

He healed their wounds with Shadow Magic the best he could.

He had to find the Shadow Queen.

She was his real enemy.

He turned to a nearby security camera, which was staring right at him.

"I know you can hear me." Jowee said. "I'm coming for you, Circi. I'm going to find you, and I'm going to rip you in half. If you're lucky. The Oceans will be red with your blood. Mark my words."

Jowee, then threw a small sphere of Shadow at the Camera, destroying it.

He then moved onward, towards the Space Fortress at the center of the City.

 _Don't hurt anyone else._ He told himself. _Just focus on revenge._

Suddenly, turrets emerged from the walls of buildings, and opened fire on him.

Jowee destroyed them, only to be ambushed by a squad of Robosa.

Jowee tried to fight past them, but more came.

It was as if the entire city was out to kill him.

"Fine then, come at me!" Jowee screamed. "I'll take you all on!"

* * *

Heather, Samuel, Zsasha, Dr. Cure and the Pirates hid behind a car. They had made it to Iron Arboretum.

"There's the relay." Heather said.

It was guarded by several dozens of robosa and mind-controlled Raposa citizens. Not to mention the other security measures undetectable to the normal eye.

"Alright, here's the plan." Zsasha began. "Being an ex-thief, I know how to be really stealthy. We'll need to take out their patrol forced first, but we'll need to-"

"BREAK EVERYTHING!" Pirate Beard roared as he and his entire crew charged at the Relay and it's defences.

"Or we could charge at them like stunfisking idiots." Zsasha said. "I mean, Baki dung."

"Zsasha." Samuel said. "Heather's 8. Mind your Language."

"I've already heard Jowee yell that, and I watched Mari die. Words are Words." Heather replied.

Everyone shrugged, and then charged.

The Robosa opened fire on the Pirates, but they were almost too fast to be shot by the bullets. Many of the Robosa's attacks missed.

The Relay was a large, obelisk-like radio tower at the top of a small fortress.

Alarms went off as auto-turrets attacked the invaders.

The fight was honestly harder without Mari or Jowee to back them up. Zsasha moved quickly from Robosa to Robosa with his katana-like sword. Heather attacked in a more medieval styling, engaging one Robosa in melee combat. Samuel used magic to counter the Robosa's gunfire. Dr. Cure, not so skilled in combat, fumbled with a Robosa arm she gained from a fallen enemy, firing it at the remaining defenders.

Luckily, Heather's plan worked. The Relay was less defended than it surely would have been if Jowee hadn't attacked the city.

Zsasha quickly got to the summit of the fortress, and was about to disable the Relay when the final stage of the Relay's defenses was brought into play.

A massive Robosa, directly inhabited by Salem's consciousness, formed from scattered pieces of metal.

The thing had 4 arms, 2 miniguns, 2 metal hands.

It swiped at Zsahsa as it opened fire on Heather.

Samuel fired some bolts of magic at it, but the attack only did minor damage.

The Robosa knocked Zsasha aside with it's metal hands, before shooting him point blank several times.

Zsasha dodged many of the bullets, but was hit a 3 times in the shoulder.

"Zsasha!" Dr. Cure yelled.

The Robosa raised it's right arm in preparation for the death blow, but that arms was then blown off by a Shadow Bolt from Heather.

Tapping into her Dark Powers, Heather floated to the top of the Fortress to attack the Robosa.

While she did that, Samuel ran for the Relay, hoping to shut it down.

The Robosa was extremely strong and quick, but Heather managed to defeat it. She fired a Shadow Bolt at it's head, blinding it, before pushing it off the edge of the Fortress top, sending it falling to it's doom.

Dr. Cure ran to Zsasha, quickly pulling out a First-Aid kit and working on his bullet wounds.

Suddenly, Heather remembered that Dr. Cure and Zsasha had disappeared from Turtle Rock for some periods of time on the way to Galactic Jungle.

Samuel also got that idea.

"So suddenly Zsasha's your best friend?" Samuel jokingly asked Dr. Cure.

"Shut up." Dr. Cure said.

While Dr. Cure was looking elsewhere, Zsasha quickly smiled and winked at Samuel, before returning to overacting his pain.

"Got it." Samuel said, and the Relay deactivated.

The district of the city was free from Salem's control.

Around a third of the population was no longer controlled by Salem.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Interlude**

The people of the Galactic Jungle were almost free. A third of the city was free of Salem's control and the people quickly learned how to defend themselves. Not only that, but when the Relay was shut down, the Robosa controlling that district were also released from Salem's control, returning to their original programming.

As some Galactic Jungle scientists reprogrammed the Robosa to fight for them, Heather and her allies interviewed some civilians.

"Click is dead." One said. "The one you saw is not controlled by Salem, it is an avatar created by Salem in Click's likeness."

"So Salem completely replaced the Mayor?" Heather asked. "We know a lot about him, but we don't know where he is based. Do you?"

The Civilian nodded. "Salem's consciousness is based around the Relay's, but destroying/deactivating them won't completely destroy him. His true core is in the new Control Room at the center of the now-complete Space Fortress."

"How did he complete the Space Fortress?" Samuel asked.

"Shadow Magic." Another Civilian intersected. "And nanotechnology."

"Anyone know where the second Relay is?" Dr. Cure asked the crowd.

"I think the Relay's are connected to each other via wifi." A civilian said. "Now that you disconnected it from Salem, we can use it to locate the other relays."

Samuel walked to the Relay, turning it back on.

The Relay revealed that the other 2 Relays were located in Scramble Tower and Treetop Turrets.

The 2nd Relay was at the summit of Scramble Tower, while the other was in the deepest concentration of Turrets and other defensive forces.

"Alright." Heather said, looking over Samuel's shoulder. "So we are heading for Scramble Tower?"

"The Tower is the center of communication in the City." A third civilian said. "If we captured it, we would be able to do a lot to, pardon the pun, "scramble" Salem's plans.

"You're Moani, right?" Zsasha asked.

"Yes. Hello." The Civilian, now confirmed to be Moani, replied.

"I be havin' a plan." Pirate Beard said. "We should wait at least 'til tomorrow before we attack. We should spend time helpin' the people fortify this are of the City from Salem's forces. If we have any robosa assembly lines, I recommend we activate them now."

Everyone stared at Pirate Beard. He was talking like a pirate-y scientist, not as a Pirate.

Pirate Beard realized that he sounded like a nerd in front of his (idiot) men. "I mean, ARGH!"

"Yar!" The Pirates replied.

"Good plan, Prate Beard." Heather replied. "Everyone, get to work!"

"And Moani." Samuel asked. "Where did the Robosa technology come from? I know Galactic Jungle is a high-tech city, but I thought Robosa were Lavasteam-specific."

"After Click officially became Mayor, we created Robosa of our own." Moani answered. "But we developed ours unique. They are more agile, and some can fly. It's less Steampunk styled."

"Interesting." Samuel replied.

* * *

Circi, the Shadow Queen, sat on her baroque throne in the Hall of Darkness. She had been sitting there for hours. She sent the Shadow Creatures to plan her attacks for her. She created a few to carry out her own plans for her, exactly as she wishes. She needed time to think.

Circi walked out to the balcony of the Dark Mansion built by Wilfre. She looked out over the city of Wilfre's Wasteland. Shadow Creatures lived there, but no Raposa. She was alone.

All alone. Like always.

A tear trickled down Circi's face. She removed the Shadow Mask she was wearing, but she didn't wipe it away.

All her efforts, all her plans, were culminating in conquering the World with the Shadow at her back.

But why? Why was she doing that?

She wanted to tap into the Book of Life's power to discover the secrets to creating non-shadow creations, but what price was that worth?

It would push the Raposa society forward, but everyone seemed happy and content under the Creator.

She made her own daughter fight her. Heather was the Hero the Creator chose to stop her.

She threw her mask across the hall floor in anger. It clattered on the ground, the sound of it's fall echoing across the Hall of Darkness.

She turned her head skyward in anger.

"How predictable of you!" Circi said. "Forcing my own daughter to fight me! You could have chosen anyone, and you chose her! Delightful, isn't it, watching relatives kill each other!?"

She blamed the Creator for most of what happened. He was the one who created the Book of Life. If he hadn't made it impossible for the Raposa to use the book...

Wilfre would still be alive.

Heather wouldn't be Circi's enemy.

They all would have been living in that house together. Happy...

Circi fell to her knees, put her head in her hands, and wept.

She had been having the same, repeated thoughts and internal conversations for the past year. She kept cursing the Creator and cycling through what could have been. What _should_ have been.

 _She chose herself._

Circi looked skyward, wiped the tears from her eyes, and glared.

"At last, you speak to me?" Circi said. "After all you've done to me, you DARE try to speak to me!?"

 _Heather stood up to you. She fought the Shadow Creatures off herself. She is a hero. I chose her to do what she probably would have done on her own. I merely helped her along the way._

"And what about Wilfre?" Circi said. "Why did you let him draw in the Book? Why didn't you tell us what would happen!?"

 _You should have simply taken my word for it.  
_

"That's exactly what I mean!" Circi screamed. "You are a Tyrant! A God of Wrath and Pettiness! You would have us chained in the shackles of ignorance and keep us as pets, like Ants in an Ant farm! We're just toys to you, aren't we! **AREN'T WE!"**

A gust of wind swirled through an open window. It sounded like the Creator was sighing.

"Get out." Circi said. "Leave me. I know your goals, and I know why I am in the right."

Circi knew, without a doubt, that the Creator was the one who spoke next. But the voice the Creator used was what scared her.

It was Wilfre's voice.

 _You know nothing._

And with that, the Creator's presence left the room.

Circi shivered to herself, reminded of Wilfre's beautiful voice, that the Creator had cruelly used to mock her, and gazed out into the night sky.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Jowee's Return**

Mari could hear Circi's mourning from her cell. She felt pity and empathy for Circi. Circi was obviously going through the same rage that Jowee was currently suffering from.

Regardless of Circi's suffering, Mari needed to escape.

She reached out to the creator, praying with all her might. She begged for at least a chance to escape, a small aid.

The chains that tied her to her prison wall crumbled to dust.

After days of sleeping while standing and being stuck to that wall, Mari could explore her prison to a greater extent.

The Prison door creaked open. Mari quickly slipped through.

 _Go, Mari._ The Creator said. _You must reach out to Jowee. Only confirmation of your continued life can save him._

"He went a little overboard over me." Mari mumbled. "It's kinda creepy."

 _A little? Kinda?_

Mari smirked. "Good point."

She hid behind a corner. Shadow Walkers were patrolling the hallways. She needed to fight her way out.

She heard an alien screech.

A Shadow Walker had seem her.

It lunged at her, wrestling her to the ground, and clawed into her shoulder.

Screaming in pain, despite herself, she shoved the Shadow Walker off and counter-attacked. She punched the Shadowy creature so hard it made it more goo-like, allowing her to tear into the Walker and rip it apart.

The thing gurgled horribly, as it dissolved.

Mari continued to run through the hallways of the Dungeon. She had taken a knife from the fallen Walker. Apparently the creature had preferred to use it' knife-sharp claws instead of the actual knife. It didn't matter anyways.

Mari eventually found a closet full of weapons. She found amongst them her sword. Picking it up, she felt the power of the Creator strengthen her. The cuts and wounds were gone. The hunger left from her horrible food was gone also. She then ran down the hall, dispatching the Shadow Walkers in her path.

Eventually, she got to a communication system.

She needed to somehow contact the Galactic Jungle.

She needed to find Jowee and contact him. She needed to tell him that she was alive. That he had to stop.

* * *

Heather woke up the next morning to hear sounds of panic.

She walked out of her tent to find the people prepared for battle. In the distance was a speck of shadows.

Jowee.

Heather got her sword quickly, but she soon found herself floating off the ground.

She felt as if a force was ripping her in half. She could see the Shadow leeching off of her, but with it flesh and blood.

"Stop!" Heather screamed, pleading with the Shadow-Corrupted Jowee. "Jowee, please! I'm your friend!"

"The Jowee who cared about anyone but himself is dead!" The Shadow-Demon cackled, an insane grin on it's face. "I am the one who killed him!"

Heather's eyes widened. The Shadow Creature had stopped simply influencing Jowee and instead subdued his mind, gaining direct control.

"Let my friend go!" Heather roared back at the Shadow. "Don't make me hurt you!"

The Creature cackled maniacally. "What are you going to do? Scream for help louder?"

Heather tapped into her Shadow powers, and lashed out at the Creature.

The Shadow Creature floated around her, striking with Shadow Bolts. Heather dodged a few, and lobed some back.

Eventually, Samuel joined in, striking at the creature with his energy bolts.

The Robosa opened fire, but Shadow Jowee was an exceptionally strong enemy.

The Robosa were struck down, one by one, without mercy.

"Kill!" The Shadow possessing Jowee roared gleefully.

Havoc and Mayhem were reaped behind Jowee as he destroyed Robosa after Robosa. People dove out of the way to avoid Jowee's wrath.

"Fear my godlike might!" Jowee roared. "I am a Destroyer without limit!"

"Jowee, you have to fight it!" Samuel yelled. "You need to stop it from killing us all!"

The Shadow Creature twitched, it's arms shaking as if being sent simultaneous messages to move and stop. "Sorry, Raposa scum, but Jowee can barely hear you!" The Shadow Creature mocked. "I am in control now!"

The thing fired a bolt of Shadow energy at Heather. It then grew claw-like appendages and attacked Zsasha in close-combat.

The Fighting continued like this. The Shadow Creature was undaunted by their attacks, until at last everyone lay defeated and exhausted at the Demon's feet.

"I'm going to kill every last one of you." The Demon mocked. "And I'm going to make Jowee watch, to always remind him of how he failed all of you. Just like he failed his little sweetheart, Mari! Hahahahahahaha!"

The Creature raised both it's arms, gathering Shadow Energy into a single attack, ready to deliver the final blow.

"Jowee, stop!" A familiar voice said over the speakers attached to a nearby building.

The Creature stopped in mid-attack, and it's voice became more like Jowee's.

"Mari?" It asked, hesitantly.

"Jowee, I'm alive!" Mari said. "Circi made it look like I died so she could make me watch you become a monster from grief. I don't like what I've seen."

The Creature gasped in pain, as it clutched it's own face. Jowee screamed in agony as he ripped the Shadow goo off of himself, reverting mostly to normal.

He then fell to the ground on his knees, gasping for air.

"Mari, I..." Jowee began. "I'm sorry. I should have kept it together. I shouldn't have let anger guide my actions."

"It's ok." Mari said in a comforting tone. "You always were a little hotheaded, and the Shadows brought out the worst in you."

"But I- I **killed** people. I **enjoyed** doing it!" Jowee reflected in self-horror.

"That was the Shadow messing with your brain." Mari said. "Besides, the Creator told me about 96% of the people caught in your rampage lived. The Creator says that he saw to that."

Jowee sighed. "That's kind of a relief. But where are you?"

"I'm in the Wasteland." Mari said. "I fought out of my prison cell to get to a communication device. I used it to speak over Galactic Jungle's speakers to try and help you."

"Thank you, Mari." Jowee said. "I was so angry, so alone-"

"You're welcome, ok?" Mari said. "I am going to try to escape, but it will take some time to-"

Mari was interrupted by the roar of a Shadow Walker. She screamed, and the feed cut to static.

"Mari!" Jowee yelled. "Mari!"

He stood up, and looked at his friends.

"At least we know she's alive." Jowee said. "I kept a manageable amount of Shadow in me to help repair the damage I've done. Once I'm done doing that, I'll need a vaccine, or something."


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: The Tide Turns**

Jowee sat in silence as he ate his breakfast. His features were still darkened from the tragedy he was forced through, but most of the corruption was gone.

"Jowee, it's not your fault." Heather said, trying to comfort him. "No one could have stopped Circi from capturing Mari."

"I know." Jowee said. "I just... I'm ashamed. I let all sanity leave me. I lashed out at everyone and everything I saw. I was a monster."

"That wasn't you." Heather said. "It might have been, sort of, but you weren't in your right mind. Whatever crimes you need to face, we'll do that after we save the world."

"...ok." Jowee mumbled.

Heather then got back to eating her own food.

"Our next attack will be aimed at the Scramble Tower, right?" Zsasha asked.

"Yes." Heather said. "That's the plan."

Jowee stood up.

"There is only one way to redeem myself for killing a few people in a fit of rage. I need to attack the Relay first."

"Wait, what?" Samuel asked. "That's suicide!"

"Exactly." Jowee said. "I'm sure that the Creator had a hand in my actions when I was corrupted. He made sure that most of the people caught in the crossfire survived. Therefore, the spirits of those I've killed may influence weather or not I survive the next battle. I will attack the enemy first to see if they forgive me or not. If they do, I will survive. If not... well..."

He turned to Heather, then looked down to the ground. A single tear fell from his face.

"Tell Mari I love her." He muttered. "And that I'm sorry."

He then used the Shadow in him to fly into the sky, and then flew towards Scramble Tower.

"Jowee, no!" Heather screamed, but he was out of earshot.

"We need to go after him!" Samuel said. "Prepare all our forces for attack! We need to send him help before he gets himself killed!"

And so all the forces of Galactic Jungle at their disposal rallied to them.

* * *

Around an hour later, the attack began.

Heather, Samuel, Zsasha, Dr. Cure and the Pirates were at the forefront of the assault, aided by forces of Robosa, as well as the now armed citizens of Galactic Jungle.

When they got their, the enemy was already on the defensive.

Jowee was not using any restraint in the use of his Shadow Powers. He intended to die.

Because of this lack of self-preservation, he dealt a great deal of harm to the enemy. Many of Salem's robosa were already destroyed by Jowee's attacks.

Heather and her allies charged headlong into the attack, splitting into smaller warbands to attack critical locations of the tower.

"About time you people got here!" Jowee yelled. "I thought I was going to have all the fun for myself!"

"Jowee, you need to fall back to a safer location!" Samuel yelled. "The Shadow doesn't make you invincible."

"That's not the point." Jowee said. "Either I live through this, or not. Let the Creator decide my fate."

Immediately after saying this, Jowee was attacked by the Relay Robosa, the elite machine designed as an avatar of Salem itself.

All across Scramble Tower, from it's base to summit, the Raposa battled against the Robosa of Salem's army as well as the mind-controlled Raposa Salem used as puppets.

Jowee unleashed his Shadow Powers on the Robosa, but it was of little use. Jowee had already banished most of the Shadow from his body, and the corruption that was left wasn't enough to defeat this monster.

Heather slashed from Robosa to Raposa, defeating enemy after enemy. Samuel shot down flying Robosa from the skies while Dr. Cure fired at the enemy with a severed Robosa arm gun.

As Heather climbed the tower, defeating the enemies in her way, she heard Salem's mocking voice.

"What hope do you pathetic creatures have against me? I am an immortal machine, powered by the Blackest of Darkness. Even you "heroes" need to use the Shadow as a weapon against me. Pathetic."

As he said this, he knocked Jowee aside and he fell, silently, from the Tower's summit to the battle below.

"Jowee!" Heather screamed.

She needed to make sure he lived through this.

She climbed to the summit in order to face off against the Android. Jowee had already severed 2 of it's 4 arms, but the Robosa was still in fighting condition.

It fired a rocket at Heather, only for her to jump out of the way to avoid the blast.

She then lunged at the Machine, engaging it in sword combat.

Despite it's size, the Machine was quick. It's 2 arms hands transformed into swords and blocked Heather's blows while delivering it's own.

Heather was far more agile and quick, using her small size to her advantage. She dodged and leaped out of the way, avoiding the Machine's blows.

Zsasha and Samuel eventually reached the top as well. The Robosa was, at this point, overwhelmed. With so many enemies to face off against, the abominable machine was overwhelmed. Zsasha attacked the limbs of the Machine while Heather focused on the abdomen and head. At last it was felled, forced off the edge of the tower and plummeting to it's destruction.

Heather and her allies raced to the bottom of the tower, to find Dr. Cure treating Jowee's extremely severe wounds.

"He'll live" Dr. Cure said. "Barely."

The Elite Robosa was still barely alive, unable to move but still able to speak.

"You are far more tenacious than I expected." Salem admitted. "Alas, I was clumsy in the defense of Scramble Tower. But rest assured, I still have the upper hand."

The Machine then sparked, and shut down.

Jowee groaned. Dr. Cure continued to treat his wounds.

"Well." Jowee muttered. "That was an insane choice on my part. My bad."

He chuckled to himself, able to have humor in his pain.

"I kinda went mad with guilt." He continued to say. "But I lived. I think I have a clear conscience now. Well, clearer, at least."

Everyone nodded, and Heather knelt beside Jowee.

"We won, Jowee." Heather said. "Thanks to you."


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Preparations**

While Samuel and Zsasha sparred with their swords, and the civilians began preparations for the next assault, Jowee exited the medical tent.

A metal mask with a red machine eye was grafted into one side of his face.

"It's not permanent." Jowee explained to Heather. "It's like an incubator that speeds up natural healing. I'll be almost completely fine in a few days."

"You look like a cyborg." Heather giggled.

Jowee smiled at the remark.

"In 2 days time we will be ready to assault the third relay." Zsasha said. "We currently outnumber Salem in his control over the citizens, and they are preparing to use the Robosa factories to strengthen our forces. For now, we should focus on training, and getting some rest."

"I'm going to bed." Jowee said. "Long day for me."

He then walked into his battle tent.

Heather stood up and looked at Zsahsa. "Want to spar?"

Zsasha smiled. "Is that a question?"

* * *

Jowee lay down in his temporary bed, and went to sleep.

Even after all he had done, his friends were there for him.

For a moment, it seemed like everything would turn out alright.

Then the dreams came. The Nightmares.

* * *

Jowee saw Mari in her cell, locked away. He knew that Mari wouldn't be a helpless stereotype of a hostage, but things had gotten worse for her ever since she tried to escape.

Mari was surrounded by the remains of several Shadow Walkers. Apparently, she had been forced to fight 2 a day, as either a means of punishment for her or amusement for Circi.

Mari was covered in bruises and scars, her hair was torn and matted with blood, dark circles had formed under her eyes from lack of sleep.

Despite this, Mari hadn't given up hope. Jowee could still see the determination in her eyes. He could still see the stubborn girl he had been the friend of all his life. The stubborn woman he loved.

The cell door opened, and Circi walked in. She wore robes of dark and gothic coloring and fashion, and she wore a mask similar to Salem's, only it covered more of her face, and was black like a Shadow.

"What do you want me to fight today?" Mari asked bitterly. "What monster are you going to force me to claw at with my bare pawns?"

Circi drew out Mari's hero sword, threw it unto the ground, and drew out her own sword. "Me."

Mari looked at Circi for a moment. The Queen of Shadows was arming her prisoner and telling her to fight her captor.

Mari quickly picked up the sword and lunged at Circi.

Circi did not attack, merely blocking Mari's attacks. With each strike Mari sent, Circi blocked and simply waited for Mari to attack again.

They 2 combatants backed out of the cell and continued to fight, eventually making it into the Hall of Darkness.

The whole time, Mari had been attacking, with Circi merely blocking her attacks.

"You're clumsy." Circi said. "I can tell what you're going to do before you do it. Now, it's my turn."

Circi then quickly struck with her sword and, in a flurry of movement, disarmed Mari and sent her sword clattering across the floor.

She then hit Mari in the face with the butt of her sword, and subdued her enemy.

"What was the point of all that?" Mari said, coughing up blood. "Are you just trying to break me?"

"Perhaps." Circi said. "Or perhaps I'm inflicting torture upon you to express my own anger. Perhaps your relationship with Jowee reminds me of Wilfre, and I am simply taking out my rage on you. Or perhaps I'm a sick sadist who enjoys hurting people."

Mari shook her head. "Your obviously not the last thing. No matter how evil you've acted, ever since I learned that you were Circi I knew it was about passion. You blame the Creator for what happened. That's why you've been torturing me. A part of you may be sadistic due to the Shadow's influence, but mostly it's because you see to much of yourself in me."

Circi looked down at Mari for a moment, then sighed. "Why must I be the enemy of such intelligent people?"

"Well," Mari said sarcastically, "MAYBE it's because you tried to conquer the World and corrupt everybody!'

Circi shook her head. "You know as well as I do that that's not my endgame. You know what I want."

"You want to make the world a better place." Mari said. "You want to find a way to draw in the Book of Life without creating demons so that you can make a utopia. You want to succeed where Wilfre failed."

The last remark made Circi flinch. "Then why are you fighting me?"

"Because you're wrong." Mari said. "Just because the Creator limits our access to the book doesn't mean we live in tyranny. Look at what the Galactic Jungle has accomplished. Look at the cultural and artistic achievements of Watersong!"

"I remember Watersong only too well." Circi muttered.

"The point is," Mari said, "We don't need to draw in the Book. Even if the Creator is manipulating where our society is going, we've prospered under him. You might give us "freedom", but at what cost? And what makes you think you can find a way to use the book without creating Darkness and Evil?"

Circi's expression was stone cold. "I can try."

With that, 2 Shadow Walkers picked up the dazed Mari and dragged her back to her cell.

Circi then walked to a balcony, and looked out at the sky.

"A new age is coming."

* * *

Dr. Cure tended to the injured of the previous battles. One of them was wide-eyed and bloodshot. Panic was in him.

It was Kaine.

"Darkness coming." He muttered. "End Times at hand."

"Relax." Dr. Cure said. "You've been traumatized by Salem."

"No." Kaine muttered. "I see Dark. I see Hate. I see End of Days. Circi tamper with powers beyond control. Darkness coming."

Dr. Cure was concerned by that. Circi seemed like the one who would go to any lengths to fulfill her goals.

"We're fighting her." Dr. Cure said. "Everyone will be fine."

"It won't be enough." Kaine muttered. "Never enough."


	29. Chapter 28

(Sorry about the lack of updates. I've been lazy and School is back in. I don't have as much time as usual to work on this)

 **Chapter 28: The Third Relay**

Breakfast was freshly made Eggs and bacon, provided by the civilians that the Heroes had freed. Everyone had enough to eat and were well rested. Even better than that, word on the street was that Watersong and Lavasteam were sending their own armies to aid in the assault.

"We already have most of the city." Jowee said. "At this rate, the whole world might be shadow-free by the end of the year."

"The main reason we won the last battle was because of your suicidal attack." Heather said. "Besides, part of me is a shadow, so we'll never be completely free of it."

"I know." Jowee said. "I still think that it's downhill from here. Mari's such a strong person that I wouldn't be surprised if she escaped on her own."

"We shouldn't underestimate Circi." Samuel said. "She raised an army and conquered the world in the course of several days. Who knows what she's fully capable of."

"Fair enough." Jowee said, as he bit into his Bacon-Egg sandwich that he made.

Moani ran up to the group of heroes.

"I've just received word." She said, panting. "It has been confirmed. A host of Watersong soldiers have arrived in the city, and are currently carving out there own territory to the west of here."

"That's great news!" Samuel said. "We were already winning the fight against Salem and now we have help! The tide is turning pretty quickly."

Everyone nodded, and continued to eat.

* * *

In about an hour, everyone was ready for the assault on the 3rd Relay.

It was in the Treetops, so it wouldn't be in the city, but rather the actual Jungle.

They had salvaged a small fleet of Flying Saucers to assault the Treetops with.

Jowee, Heather, Samuel, Dr. Cure, and Zsasha were on the most heavily armored one.

They all sped towards the Treetop fortress of the 3rd Relay.

In the distance, a Raposa in a dark suit watched them. He carried with him a cell phone, talking with his employer.

"Yes, Ma'am." Unagi said. "They are heading into the Relay's immediate defences. They didn't count on us making our defenses more indirect. But I still must ask: Why should we let Heather live?"

Static crackled on the other side.

"You have your orders, Unagi." Circi said, calmly, then forcefully. " **Carry. Them. Out.** "

Circi than hung up, and the line was dead.

"Eat a Baki's dung, Circi." Unagi said. "Heather's obviously the greatest threat to our plans. She doesn't leave here alive."

* * *

When they arrived, the battle had already started.

Watersong forces had reached the Treetops and were engaging the Robosa with stunning elegance in battle.

The Turrets opened fire on the Saucers. Some fell, dooming those inside, but the rest made it.

They fired back on the Turrets. They were heavily armed, and they fired not only mortar, but Shadow Creatures. The sentient globs of Darkness screamed across the sky.

Heather was the first to exit the ship, leaping out of the cockpit a meter away from solid ground, and landing blade-first on a Robosa.

Jowee came after here, followed by the others in quick succession.

The battle was almost complete insanity. Slashing, dodging gunfire, firing back, praying to the Creator that they don't die.

Robosa and Raposa alike fell around them, wounded or killed. They raced through the battle, slashing at anything that wasn't Raposa.

The 3rd Relay was surrounded by a thick layer of defenses. Robosa regiments were ready and waiting for the aggressors.

Knowing the battle would have more casualties if they didn't, Heather and Jowee unleashed the Shadow powers they had, cutting down more of the Robosa.

This time, however, there wasn't just one Elite Robosa.

There were 3.

In a flurry of vicious attacks, Heather cut down the first one. The Shadow burned on her face, but it felt good.

She needed to focus. She couldn't let the Shadow tempt her into using it excessively.

But it's power felt so... good.

Unleashing a missile of Shaodow on the enemy, Heather destroyed 10 Robosa in a single stroke of power. She reigned over the battlefield like a Queen.

She felt unstoppable.

A smile slowly spread over her face.

"Heather?" Jowee asked. "You have a strange look in your eyes."

Heather began to chuckle. Then that chuckle turned into maniacal laughter.

She floated off the ground, and aura of Darkness surrounding her, as she unleashed hell on her enemies.

The Shadow grew stronger, almost completely engulfing her body.

Entire hosts of Robosa were reduced to twisted shards of metal. Shadow Creatures were mowed down by Heather's attacks.

The Fight was going in the favor of the Raposa, but Heather's attacks were terrifying. There was no way to tell who's side she was on.

"I am Heather!" She roared. "Daughter of Darkness!"

She fired more bolts of Shadow at the enemy. She felt so powerful. She felt like a God.

"FEAR ME!" She roared, as she lunged into the enemy.

The 2 Relay Robosa fired upon her, and while they managed to damage the outer shell of Shadow goo, they were easily knocked aside. But Heather did not destroy them.

"FEAR ME!" She continued to cry aloud.

She then fired on the Watersong Raposa, scattering them with a single shadowy explosion.

Nothing could stop her. The World was her playground, the Raposa her toys.

"FEAR ME-"

Her battle-cry was cut short by several ringing gunshots.

A sniper- Unagi- had fired on Heather.

First one shot, hitting her in the chest.

Then another, still in the chest.

Then another.

And another.

And another.

5 bullets to the chest.

For a moment, Heather felt nothing. These wounds did nothing to her. She was a god, how could bullets bring her down?

Then reality struck.

Blacking out almost instantly, Heather fell to the ground, the blood drained from her face.

"Heather!" Jowee screamed, as he fought through the enemy to her.

By the time he got their, Heather had almost completely bled out. She was barely breathing.

Jowee carefully picked her up and carried her to the back lines of the Raposa army.

"Someone get Dr. Cure, Now!" Jowee roared.

He looked down at Heather. "Come on, wake up! Wake up, dammit! Wake up!"


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Talking with God**

Heather was dead.

She was almost completely sure of it.

She felt the warmth slipping away from her, replaced by an abyssal cold. She saw her life flash before her eyes.

She remembered being a baby, held in the arms of a robed Raposa - Circi - as she walked towards an orphanage in Winterland, a small town of snow-dwelling Raposa who were kind-hearted but lived in fear of a Dragon - Frostwind.

"We'll take good care of her." said the manager of an orphanage. "I understand how painful it is to lose your partner and be alone with a child. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Despite her words, Circi had tears in her eyes. She held the infant Heather very close. "I'm so sorry, Heather." She sobbed. "I'll come back to be whatever I can in your life. I promise. I won't leave you alone."

Heather remembered smiling at her mother and, even at such a young age, reaching out to her as if to say that everything was okay.

The image blurred, and Heather was a small girl, around 6. She was playing with some toy cars, when a group of armored warriors walked in.

No one had taught her to speak yet, for some reason, but she knew what other people were saying. She could read, write, and perfectly understand what other people were saying, but she just didn't know how to speak herself.

Also, she was extremely shy, due to the Shadow mutation on the side of her face.

Good for her, these people weren't afraid of the Shadow like other people were. Heather wasn't shunned by these people, she was accepted. They were kind, like a family.

The image blurred, and she was 8, still at the orphanage, unable to speak, just a few months before the Hero's battle with Frostwind.

Speaking of Frostwind, that's when the Dragon attacked.

The townsfolk were scattered by the beast. Townsfolk either escaped to the hills or were captured by Shadow creatures. The young, speechless Heather was frozen with fear as she was confronted by the mastermind behind the attack: Wilfre.

Her father.

At the time, neither she nor Wilfre knew that Heather was his offspring. In fact, Wilfre had lived and died ignorant of Heather's ties to him, and Heather had been unaware until after his passing.

Wilfre looked at her curiously.

"You look sort of... familiar." Wilfre said.

He slowly walked toward her, and examined the Shadowed side of her face.

"I have a feeling that you're somehow important. I shouldn't keep you unwatched."

Because of Wilfre's gut feeling, Heather was not only captured, but kept under the guard of Frostwind himself.

It was a few months after that that Heather was saved by the First Hero.

Then the images blurred, and she saw more. A lot more. The Terrible Truths from Wilfre's second attack re-appeared in her mind.

* * *

She was sitting in the back seat of a car. Next to her was a blond-haired boy.

Mike. That name resonated with her for some reason.

Then the view switched to the Parents. The Father, despite his age, had gray hair. The Mother was a redhead. It was strange their kids would have blond hair, but it happened.

Heather suddenly realized something. Wilfre was her father. He had grey fur.

Circi was her mother. She had red fur.

Heather's life was somehow entwined with this family.

She knew that her world was, originally, either created by or linked with Mike's coma dream, but now that he was awake in his world...

What was her world? Who was the Creator and what was her world linked to now?

Was Mike the Creator, or...

Was Heather the Creator this whole time?

Then, it happened.

The car crashed.

Fire and smoke... smoke like shadows, consumed the parents, killing them instantly.

Heather - or at least the Other Heather she was tied to - carried a scarred and unconscious Mike from the burning wreckage.

The Parents were consumed by fire and the Darkness of smoke...

Heather was beginning to see a pattern.

Then the images blurred again, and she heard a voice.

 _Heather._

"Creator?" Heather asked. "What's going on? Am I dead?"

 _Not quite. You were severely injured, and thus you've begun to gaze into the deeper layers._

"The deeper layers?" Heather asked.

 _Your world is far more complex that you think. On the outside, the world is simple, with long-eared people and a fun, bright surface. Beneath it, things get more complex. I cannot fully explain how your world is linked to His. I cannot explain who I am, and I cannot tell you which world, Yours or His, is real._

"Why not?" Heather asked.

 _Because I don't want to._

There was silence.

"Creator," Heather asked, "Do I... do I have a brother?"

 _A brother?_

"Yes." Heather replied. "Is their a Raposa Mike?"

 _No. Not yet._

"Yet?" Heather said.

 _Wilfre existed as long as your world did. He may return with this redrawing of yours._

"Will he still be evil?" Heather asked.

 _Now, Heather, I can't tell you EVERYTHING. It's time to go. Our time together is over._

"Creator," Heather said. "Why did you redraw Circi with her armies?"

 _What?_

"Why did you redraw the world with Circi and her armies prepared? Why didn't you erase the Darkness and tell Circi not to do what she is doing?"

The Creator was silent. For a moment, Heather thought that maybe, Circi was right. Maybe The Creator wasn't all good. Maybe he was hiding things for no reason.

Maybe he was a Puppet Master that pulled invisible strings, taking pride and pleasure in the wars reaped by his "enemies", who were really his pawns.

She heard the Shadow in her giggling.

"You can't trust him." The sadistic, cruel side of her said. "Didn't you revel in the power the Darkness gave you? Embrace it. Bend the world to your will. Nothing would be able to stop you. You'd decide what was right and wrong."

"No." Heather said to herself. "Don't you see what that power did to Circi and Wilfre? It would destroy us. Or me, or whatever."

Suddenly, she hard a distant voice.

"I think she's waking up!"

Heather slowly opened her eyes to see Jowee above her.

"Jowee?" She asked weakly.

"Heather, your alive!" He said, hugging her. "Thank the Creator!"

"Yeah." Heather said quietly. "Thank him."

Now, she wasn't sure who to thank.


	31. Chapter 30

(I'm really, REALLY sorry about not uploading Chapter's lately. I have School and I started working on another Fanfiction. I'll try to post more soon.)

 **Chapter 30: War Among the Stars**

"What did I miss?" Heather asked. "What happened?"

"When you fell, Jowee flew into a rage." Dr. Cure said. "He took down a entire line of Robosa and Shadow Creatures, allowing us to push forward." Dr. Cure said. "We defeated their outer defenses, but the Relay's tree is still held by enemy forces. I managed to save your life. It took a few hours of careful and meticulous surgery, but you're pretty much fine. The Shadow seems to be healing you naturally."

"You saved my life." Heather said. "Thank you."

"It's my job." Dr. Cure replied. "What would you expect?"

Heather smiled.

"So we just have a final push to take the final Relay?" She asked.

"Yep." Jowee said. "Then we move on to the Space Fortress. Salem doesn't stand a chance."

"It's not Salem I'm worried about." Heather said. "It's Circi. She knows that she's running out of territory and time. She'll do something desperate. She wants the Book of Life. And she might do anything to get it."

"She won't get the Book of Life." Jowee said. His voice was a little raspy from the Cybernetics on him. "I'll kill her before I'd let that happen."

Heather looked down, saddened.

"I don't think I want Circi dead." Heather said. "She's done horrible things, caused an entire war, but... she's my Mother."

Jowee looked at her in a way he never looked before. Heather had never seen such bitterness and anger in Jowee's face. He spoke in a disturbingly calm way.

"She made it look like Mari had died." He mumbled. "She planned to turn me into a Monster. It's her fault I flew into a rage and killed so many people. I will never forgive her."

"Don't blame her for your actions." Heather said.

Jowee raised his hand to try and strike her, then stopped. "I- I'm sorry." He said. "You're right."

Jowee sulked, looking down to the ground in shame.

"It's okay." Heather said. "We'll make Circi pay for the things she HAS done. In my eyes, you're redeemed. If the Creator says otherwise, so be it."

"Make me pay?" A voice asked over a communications channel connected to a nearby microphone. "You'd better act fast, then."

It was Circi.

"What do you want?" Jowee said, darkly.

"Oh, just to let you know, I'm with Salem on the Space Fortress." Circi said calmly. "If you want me, come and get me. But you have an army to fight past first."

"Why are you really here?" Heather said. "You wouldn't put yourself in danger if you didn't have a clear reason."

"Once again, you make me proud." Circi's voice replied. "The reason I'm here is that I think we can make a deal. I have a certain friend of yours."

They heard a short struggle, and screaming.

"Mari!?" Jowee asked.

"Jowee, don't listen to a word she says!" Mari yelled back.

"I'm willing to let Mari go free." Circi said. "In return, I want a certain Book."

"They won't give you the Book of Life!" Mari said. "Not even if I'm at stake! Right, Jowee?"

Jowee was silent.

"Jowee?" Mari asked.

Jowee turned off the mic.

"Well," He said. "We know Circi's here. The next fight will probably be the hardest one."

* * *

The Forces were being Marshaled for a final assault.

All the knights of Watersong were treating their wounds and preparing for the final battle for the Galactic Jungle.

The City was now completely free, but the Space Fortress loomed over the now free city, with armies of nightmarish machines and Shadow Creatures waiting to be unleashed.

Robosa were being manufactured at a faster and faster rate to strengthen the Jungle's forces more. They would need all the help they could get taking the Space Fortress.

If they won this battle, Heather thought to himself, they could return home.

They could save everyone.

From there, they would go through each gate, saving each location from the Shadow armies.

Then all that was left was the Shadow Lair and Wilfre's Wasteland.

The 2 hearts of the Dark armies.

But if they won everything, what would happen to Circi?

Despite everything, despite what Circi had done, despite causing a War that probably cost hundreds of lives, Heather wanted to forgive Circi.

And more than that, she wanted a Mother.

Was that the darkness in her talking, or was that her true desire?

Did she truly want Circi to live? To have a chance at a better life?

Heather thought about it. Whatever the case, Circi would have to be punished in some way.

* * *

Everyone was ready for the final battle in a very short time.

The Fleet of Battleships flew for the Space Fortress in a massive swarm. Heather, Jowee, Zsasha, Samuel, Dr. Cure and Kaine were on an exceptionally fast ship, with Kaine as the pilot.

The Enemy was well-prepared. Quickly, the skies were filled with war, Laser fire streaking across the sky, Starship-sized Shadow Bats carrying 3 to 5 Shadow Walkers to the Enemy ships.

"Things get rough now." Kaine said. "Hold on tight."

Jowee had manned a lasercannon, firing it's minigun-esque rounds at the Shadow Creatures.

"Is it wrong that I enjoy shooting stuff?" He asked.

"Just shoot the Shadowy things." Heather said. "You should be fine."

Jowee made a "hm" sound, and returned to fighting. No one saw it, but slight concern was on his face.

Many of ships, both allies and enemies, were being shot down. The Fortress remained mostly undamaged, and as long as it stood, The Shadow would never be rooted from the Galactic Jungle.

They needed to take Salem out.

A volley of laserfire hit the broadside of the ship!

"We're going down!" Samuel yelled.

"Kain!" Jowee yelled. "Crash into that area of the Fortress!" He pointed at a hole blown into the Fortress.

"What!?" Heather asked.

"If we survive the landing, we'll be on the Fortress and a step closer to getting to Salem!" Jowee replied.

"Yeah," Zsasha said. "And a step closer to an army of enemies!"

"What other choice do we have!?" Jowee said. "Crash down to the Planet!? We're already in High Orbit, you guys! We have a better chance of living!"

"Too late to change plan." Kaine said. "Already doing it."

Everyone screamed out of fear, and the Ship crashed and burned.


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Salem's Last Act**

Heather slowly got up from the smoking wreckage of the ship.

Jowee, Dr. Cure, Samuel and Zsasha were also crawling to their feet, coughing from the dust.

"Everyone ok?" Heather asked.

Everyone seemed fine, but...

where was Kaine.

They suddenly hear groaning coming from the cockpit.

Approaching the ship, they found that Kaine was still in it, his fur matted with blood.

Dr. Cure worked fast, dragging him out of the Cockpit and unto the flat ground.

"You're going to be ok." Dr. Cure said. "Just hold on."

Kaine had multiple small pieces of metal impaled into his chest.

"No," He said with difficulty. "I'm done."

He reached into a pocket and pulled out a small package.

"Please," He begand, coughing up blood, give this to Kamalan."

"Who?" Heather asked.

"She's the one with blue hair that got arrested for sneezing." Samuel said.

"Please..." Kaine said, his voice barely a whisper from exhaustion.

"We'll bring it to her." Dr. Cure said. "We swear."

"Thank you." Kaine replied, his voice surprisingly calm and content for his situation.

And with that, his hand went slack.

And he stopped breathing.

Dr. Cure pulled out a defibrillator.

"Clear!" She yelled.

Kaine flinched from the shock, but wouldn't start breathing.

"Clear!" Dr. Cure repeated.

Still nothing.

Dr. Cure sighed.

"He's gone." She said. "Dammit."

"War is Hell." Jowee said solemnly.

"We can mourn later." Zsasha said. "We need to shut down Salem and find Circi."

As if on cue, a band of 10 Robosa descended on them.

"Don't fight, run!" Heather yelled.

Everyone followed her down one corridor.

* * *

The Space Fortress was massive.

Our Heroes ran through winding corridors, hiding from the Robosa and Shadow armies lurking within.

They were heavily outnumbered. They couldn't fight the enemy Head-On.

All they had to do was reach Salem's core mechanisms, and shut it down.

The only problem was they had no idea where they were going.

"How are we going to get to the Control Center?" Jowee asked. "We don't have a map or anything."

"I have a plan." Heather said.

They continued to sneak through the Fortress, trying to avoid the Robosa patrols as much as possible. However, when they came across a lone Robosa, Heather stabbed it in the back of the head.

She then removed a plate of metal and started tampering with it's brain.

"Alright, a map should be programmed into this thing." She said.

And, sure enough, they found it.

Heather used her sword to cut out the "brain" of the Robosa, on which was a viewing screen showing a Map of the fortress.

"Alright." Heather said. "Salem is this way."

Suddenly, an alarm went off.

"And, by getting this map I triggered security." Heather says aloud. "Just our luck."

They ran through the Fortress, fighting anything that came their way, until they finally got to Salem...

Only to find him heavily defended.

"Hello!" The AI cackled. "This is the part where I kill you!"

* * *

They all faced Salem's true appearance - a massive Raposa head in a green tank. At the front of the tank was a Computer and a Keyboard - the only way to shut Salem down.

Salem was, unfortunately, prepared.

10 Shadow Walkers stood before him, and 2 Miniguns were attached to the sides of the Tank.

Immediately, the battle began.

Gunfire was everywhere. Heather and her allies could barely dodge it. They hid behind whatever cover they could find.

"I am a God!" Salem screamed insanely. "I am a Perfect Machine! What hope do you have!?"

Jowee replied by throwing a Shadow Grenade, destroying the 10 Walkers.

Robosa came to replace them.

The battle was heated. Everyone was in constant motion, dodging the gunfire and firing back at Salem in quick succession.

Everything happened so fast it was hard for everything to be remembered.

Heather destroyed the right Minigun eventually.

"What!?" Salem roared. "No! I am Invincible!"

Unfortunately for him, that wasn't true.

With half of the Gunfire stopped, Heather and her friends pushed harder in the attack and, soon enough, Salem was reduced to a defenseless machine.

The Rapoa head within roared with fury.

"Go ahead, you bastards!" The Machine yelled. "Kill me!"

They began to shut the Machine down.

"Do it!" Salem roared, defiantly. "DO IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

And with that, it was over.

* * *

Everyone stood over the hollow shell of what used to control the Galactic Jungle.

"We just killed a computer." Jowee said. "Nice."

"Congratulations." A voice said behind them.

They whirled around, and saw Circi - with Mari as a human shield. Circi had a gun pointed to Mari's head.

"Mari!" Jowee yelled.

"Jowee, whatever she says, don't listen to her!" Mari said.

"Shut up!" Circi yelled. She then looked at Jowee. "Give me the book of life, and you can have her back."

"Circi, you have to stop this!" Heather yelled, trying to reach her. "Mom, please!"

"GIVE ME THE BOOK OF LIFE," Circi screamed, "OR I'LL KILL HER!"

"NO!" Heather yelled back. "I'm sorry, Mari, but we're not trading the World for you! She'd probably just kill us all anyway! Right, Jowee?"

Jowee was silent.

"Jowee?" Heather asked.

"There's more than one kind of right." Jowee muttered.

He then grabbed the Book of Life from Heather and threw it to Circi.

"NO!" Heather yelled.

Circi dropped the gun and caught the book. "I'm glad you saw it my way." She said.

"I gave you the book." Jowee said. "Now give her back. NOW!"

Circi smiled coldly. "Sure." She said, a globe of Shadow Goo forming in her other hand.

Before anyone could stop it, the Shadow had attached itself to Mari's face, and was growing fast.

Circi threw the convulsing, screaming Mari to the ground as the Darkness overtook her.

"Mari!" Jowee screamed, running to her side. "Mari, say something!"

And Mari's eyes opened.

White, soulless eyes.

She looked at Jowee and, despite her obvious corruption, Jowee didn't move. He was perfectly still, as if mesmerized by Mari's gaze. By the fact that she was back, that he had her in his arms.

The corrupted Mari then punched Jowee in the face, sending him flying backwards to the ground.

Everyone else was frozen with shock.

"Well, thank you for giving me the Book!" Circi said. "If you excuse me, I have very important things to attend to."

Circi then vanished into the Darkness, and so did Mari.

Jowee slowly sat up.

"No." He muttered. "First me, now her? How many people need to be corrupted before this ends?"


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Coming Home**

Jowee, Heather, Samuel, Zsasha and Dr. Cure returned to the city.

The Battle was over.

Kamalan, the Raposa woman with blue hair, ran up to them.

"Where is Kaine?" She asked. "Is he ok?"

"I'm sorry." Dr. Cure said. "He didn't make it."

Kamalan was silent for a moment. Then she burst into tears.

"He told us to give you this." Heather said solemnly. She passed Kamalan the package.

Kamalan opened it, and looked inside. She calmed herself.

"Thank you." She said.

She then walked away.

* * *

They left at noon.

Zsasha and Heather were sparring. Samuel was meditating. Dr. Cure was sitting alone in thought.

Jowee was in his room.

Mari was gone. She was alive, but the Darkness had taken her.

Every time Wilfre was defeated, he died.

What if Circi made that happen to Mari?

What if, after everything, Jowee accidentally kills Mari, trying to save her?

He couldn't think about that. Thoughts like that fed the shadow that parasitically flowed through his veins.

Thinking of which, he headed over to Dr. Cure to have that removed from his bloodstream.

He walked over to where Dr. Cure was.

"Alright, hold still." She said.

Their was a quiet hiss, and a sharp spike of pain, and the syringe Dr. Cure had was filled with the Shadow.

"Alright, that should do it." Dr. Cure said. "You are now darkness-free."

Jowee already felt better. The veil of despair and rage that had loomed over him for the past few days was gone.

He walked away, leaving Dr. Cure to her thoughts, and returning to his own.

How long had they been fighting this war? The thought hadn't occurred to him earlier.

He recounted the days.

The Shadow Queen - Circi - attacked the Village and took it over in a single day. Then it took about 2 days to get to Watersong. Then...

A week.

All this had happened in about a Week. Maybe a day more.

How could a World-Changing war happen so fast?

Jowee just hoped it would end as quickly.

He wondered what life would be like after the War.

What kind of people would they become after fighting for their lives, and the world?

* * *

Heather was sitting on a hill, alone.

Then suddenly, a vision overtook her thoughts.

She was walking into a large, black house.

Circi and Wilfre lived their.

Circi was sitting on the couch, obviously pregnant with a child.

Heather.

Wilfre was nowhere to be seen.

Until he burst through the door.

"I've done it, Circi!" He yelled excitedly. "By the Creator, I've done it!"

Circi ran over to him, and was shocked by what she saw.

Wilfre had bags under his eyes. Circi knew that he hadn't slept for more than half an hour a night for 3 weeks. He spent all his time in his study, taking pills to stay awake. He had grown obsessed with the Book of Life, and with the Creator.

Wilfre had the Book of Life under his arm.

He had stolen it. A criminal offense, punishable by... well, no one's done it before.

"Wilfre, what did you do!?" Circi asked, afraid. "Why would you steal the Book!?"

"I've run out of patience, Circi." Wilfre said, a twisted grin on his delirious face. "It's time we change the world. It's time we draw something new into the world!"

Circi shook her head. "Wilfre, are you crazy!? We don't know what would happen!? What if it isn't safe!? What if-"

Circi was cut off by Wilfre kissing her.

They stayed tied together in that embrace for several seconds.

Heather made a retching noise. No one heard it, of course. She was invisible to them.

Wilfre then released Circi and looked her in the eyes.

"It'll be fine." Wilfre said. "I know it will. Whatever happens, our species is ready for it. This is our time. This is the most important moment in Raposa history."

Circi smiled. "You're right, Wilfre. I should've seen that earlier."

Circi knew what to do. She ran upstairs, entering her private study, right next to Wilfre's own, and took out the pictures she and Wilfre had drawn as children.

She ran back downstairs, where Wilfre had set up the Book of Life on a table.

"Our drawings were so detailed." Wilfre said. "I think we should add them to the Book."

Wilfre took the first drawing, a picture of what Wilfre had called a "Man", and placed it in the Book.

The Page bound into the spine of the Book and, almost instantaneously, became a new page.

Nothing happened at first.

Then. a wave of Darkness emerged from the Book.

Wilfre and Circi jumped back as the mass of Darkness rose from the book.

2 glowing white eyes emerged from the Darkness.

Kahzar, the First Shadow, was born.

With a flick of it's wrist, the Daemon created 4 Shadow Walkers.

The Walkers looked at Wilfre and cocked their heads as if to ask _Daddy?_

Wilfre and Circi ran from the house.

* * *

Everything went wrong after that.

The Entire village was plunged into Chaos.

It took the combined efforts of the entire Village to ward off the Shadows.

And after that, they chased Wilfre and Circi out of the town.

Wilfre, in anger, tore the Book of Life to pieces.

Circi ran into the forest.

The 2 were separated in their flight from the Village.

Circi ran through the forest erratically, calling out for Wilfre.

"Wilfre, where are you!?" She yelled. "Wilfre!"

But their was no sign of him.

She was alone.

How could things get any worse?

And that was when she felt a pain in her abdomen.

The baby was coming.


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Dark Work**

Circi walked through the forest as the first rays of sun appeared over the horizon.

In her arms and swaddled in a cloth was a newborn baby: Heather.

Our Heather followed Circi from behind.

Circi was deeply saddened by what had happened.

Wilfre was gone, nowhere to be seen, and she was left alone, alone and homeless to raise a Daughter.

She was following the North Star. If she kept following it, she could reach the Snow Village.

What was it called again? She did not remember it's name.

Whatever the case, the only hope for her daughter's life was to get her to the village.

Heather understood Circi's pain now.

Circi had a husband. She was happy, smart, she and Wilfre had a wonderful life ahead of them.

And then the world took it all away.

The grief from Wilfre's death and Heather's untimely birth was almost too much for Circi.

And having Wilfre return twice only to be ripped away from her before she could even return to him was the last straw.

Circi was driven to madness by Wilfre's mistakes, and her own misfortune.

That's why, now, in this war, she wanted to change everything.

She had lost faith in the World as it is and wanted to change it, weather the Raposa liked it or not.

Heather tried to run to Circi, tried to hug her, tried to tell her that everything was going to be fine, that she didn't have to begin down the dark path she was going to take.

But Circi did not see her. Heather simply went through Circi like a ghost.

There was nothing she could do. The past was already done.

All she could do was watch her Mother's descent.

* * *

The vision ended, and Heather found herself lying on top of the hill she was sitting on.

She slowly sat up, and readjusted to Turtle Rock.

She thought to herself. Why would the Creator let all this happen?

He just allowed Wilfre's madness to persist, and Circi's rage to fester.

Why would a good god do that?

"It's because he's not good." A voice said.

Heather whirled around, and saw nothing there. Just her shadow.

Her shadow. It melted off of the ground and rose up as a reflection of herself. She could feel the dark side of herself growing stronger.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone." Heather told her inner demon.

"You know I'm right." Dark Heather said. "The Creator let all this happen. If he was such a good God, he wouldn't have made such a flawed world."

"He may not be the best person," Heather said. "But that doesn't justify what you represent. If I just did what you wanted, I would kill people senselessly. I can't let that happen."

The Dark Heather shrugged. "What can I say? It's not my fault part of you is a raving maniac. Anyway, what about Circi and Wilfre's life together? They were such smart people. They were changing the world."

Dark Heather snapped her fingers, and images appeared. Images of Wilfre and Circi performing parts in plays in Watersong, helping in major research projects in the Galactic Jungle, and designing new Robosa schematics in Lavasteam.

"They were arguably the 2 brightest Raposa to ever live." Dark Heather said. "And the Creator let their light sputter and die."

"Wilfre drew in the Book of Life by his own choice." Heather retorted. "That was his mistake."

"And yet the Creator gave us no warning." Dark Heather said. "He merely allowed my parents - your parents - to become the monsters they are now. He never told us of the horror we would unleash on our own world."

Heather was silent for a moment. "Still, why would I trust you?" She asked her counterpart.

"Because." Dark Heather replied. "I am you, Heather. Who can you trust if you can't trust yourself?"

"Get out of here." Heather said. "I don't want to talk to the likes of you."

Dark Heather chuckled to herself.

"Fine then." She said. "But remember, Heather. Your parents succumbed to the Darkness, and they were full-grown. What chance do you have?"

Dark Heather than vanished, leaving Heather to her thoughts.

* * *

Circi stood in front of an Altar, surrounded by lit candles, flicking through pages of the Book of Life.

"Come on." Circi said. "Come _on._ There has to be a secret somewhere. Something I can use? I need a clue. Anything."

She flipped through the pages, and found the last one- blank.

For a very long time, the Raposa wondered why the last page had been blank.

Circi had memorized every page, ever letter, every image of the book, only to find simply an encyclopedia of everything in existence.

What was missing?

She paced back and forth, thinking to herself.

What was missing?

There had to be something - anything - that could provide her an answer.

She would have to put that aside. She could not tap into the Book's true power as of yet, but she could use it for other purposes.

Picking up a feather and dipping it in Shadow Goo, she drew in Dark ink.

She drew with her rage and sorrow flowing through her.

And new Shadows arose.

Creatures not outlined with grey or white, but a dark purple. creatures with burning, red eyes.

They were the embodiments of Circi's hatred for the Creator. Her desire for vengeance.

They roared and screeched bestial roars, but in each one Circi could hear her own lamentation. Hew own cries of grief.

But then a new voice entered the room. A voice so lovingly familiar to her, yet speaking harsh words.

Wilfre.

 _You know nothing,_ It whispered.

"Stop it!" Circi cried out to the Creator. "I won't fall for your tricks."

 _ **You know nothing,**_ the voice replied, still in Wilfre's voice.

Was that even the Creator?

Was Wilfre scolding her like this?

What did he want.

 ** _You have to stop this._** The voice said. **_You're tampering with forces beyond your comprehension._**

"I don't care!" Circi roared back. "That's the point, really! To comprehend the incomprehensible. To make the unknown known!"

 ** _Please!_** The voice pleaded. **_Wilfre wouldn't have wanted-_**

That was her opportunity. This voice wasn't wilfre.

She cut the voice off with her own.

"Wilfre's dead!" She screamed back. "He's dead, and it's all your fault!"

The Voice fell silent.

"I'm going to end you, do you hear me!?" Circi called. "I am going to break this damn cycle of death and rebirth! Your time is DONE, Creator! We don't need you anymore!"

She then turned away from the Altar, and the rising Shadow Creatures, and stormed off.


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Coming Home**

Jowee was having a Nightmare.

He saw Mari, covered in Darkness, drifting towards the dark remains of their home village.

Despite the darkness around her, she looked beautiful. Bewitching.

Almost like a seductress.

The Village, Mari and Jowee's old home, was Grayscaled. The color was literally gone, replaced by different shades of black and white.

Despite this being a new scene to him, Jowee felt a sense of deja vu.

Had he seen this before?

Nevermind, he thought to himself.

He was going to come home to this place.

He was going to save the village and it's mayor, Mari.

He wouldn't allow any other outcome.

* * *

Heather and Jowee were sparring.

It was still morning. They had just finished Breakfast.

"I can't believe we're heading home." Jowee said.

"I know." Heather said. "This war has been happening so fast. Next thing you know it, it might be all over."

"I hope we all get through it." Jowee said. "Every night, I can hear the Darkness whispering to me. It's lurking in my mind, reminding me of the disturbing and sadistic thoughts I keep locked away."

"I've been dealing with that my entire life." Heather said. "You get used to it. It stops talking when it realizes you won't be tempted."

"Am I vulnerable?" Jowee asked, as he parried one of Heather's blows.

"Mari's currently in the Dark." Heather said. "If you joined Circi's side, it would mean joining Mari. That's what makes you vulnerable, and that's why we need to save Mari before you get captured as well."

Heather then lunged at Jowee, spun at lightning speeds, knocked the blade from his hands and pinned him to the ground.

"How did you..." Jowee began to ask.

"I've been practicing in my sleep." Heather said. "I literally fight my inner demons every night."

They both got up, and walked across Turtle Rock.

"I've been thinking." Jowee said. "If the Creator loves us the way he says he does, why did he allow the Darkness to come? Why did he let Wilfre steal the Book of Life?"

Heather sighed. "Honestly, I don't know either. For as long as I can remember, I've seen the world as a happy, smiling place, where all the evil in the world, if it existed, was obviously malevolent and easy to deal with. Now, I sometimes question my own choices. Sometimes I start thinking that our world might be a giant puppet stage, and the Creator is the puppeteer, controlling everything."

"Well," Jowee said, 'Whatever happens from now on, let's promise each other something. Weather the Creator can be trusted or not, we stick together. We're not letting anyone, not even the Creator himself, ruin our lives. Promise?"

"Promise?" Heather answered.

The 2 shook hands.

They walked to the Map room to make contact with Lavasteam and Watersong.

* * *

"Our armies are advancing on the Village." Rose said. "Moe told me that Lavasteam is mass-producing war engines to fight the Darkness."

"We have a plan." Heather said. "We will go into the village and try and save Mari. If they are prepared for a full-scale war, move in. If we can handle it ourselves, then blockade the docks."

Rose nodded. "Also, the people of Watersong have been working with the Galactic Jungle, and we've made an astounding discovery."

"What is it?" Heather asked.

"We figured out the total casualties of the war." Rose said. "So far, it's been a surprisingly low body count for a world war: 2 hundred dead, 1 thousand wounded and many houses destroyed, though I'm sure the Creator will just draw us new ones when the War is over."

"Why is this important?" Heather asked.

"Circi, our enemy." Rose said. "In Her and Wilfre's time, they were the greatest artists and performers Watersong had seen in ages, second only to me in singing voice. Sometimes I wonder if Wilfre, as Salem, even cheated in the singing contest at all."

"Why are you bringing this up?" Heather asked.

"The people of Watersong have begun to think about Circi and Wilfre's crimes." Rose said. "Some believe that Circi is redeemable as a person."

"That's wrong." Jowee said. "She has to die for this!"

"Now hold on, Jowee, just hold on." Rose said. "We've been thinking that the art and genius Wilfre and Circi provided the world before their fall is far to valuable to die with Circi. Not only that, but people have begun to relate to the motives and emotions driving the 2. It's become common knowledge that Wilfre tried to save us when he stole the color, and that his original desire was to remove the Creator's power over us. Circi must pay, yes, but a radical group of us have begun to think, must that punishment be death?"

Heather thought for a moment. Circi DID have a compelling reason for causing this war. But nevertheless, she had caused a war. That could not simply be forgotten, right.

"This new group calls themselves Wilfrists." Rose said. "Honestly, even here, in a place where all philosophies are accepted, they seem quite unsettling.

"Are they a thread in a military sense?" Jowee asked.

"No, not at all." Rose said.

"Then it's not our concern." Jowee replied, before shutting off the communicator.

"Why did you just hand up?" Heather asked.

"I don't want to hear anymore about Circi." Jowee said.

Heather nodded, but she thought to herself. Did Circi have to die for this? Was she, in fact redeemable.

Despite everything, part of Heather wished Circi could be redeemed. That she could rejoin society.

After all, Heather always wanted a mother.

* * *

Circi slowly woke up.

Last night was... an episode.

After the voices in her head stopped, Circi had drank a jar of pure color.

She didn't remember why. All she knew now was that she had a splitting headache.

She slowly stood up. Color was splattered on the walls.

Looking in a mirror, Circi saw that she had bags under her eyes and her face was in a generally filthy state.

Quickly taking a shower, she returned to her research of the Book of Life.

She opened the book, and began to study the blank pages.

Suddenly, she wretched, a sharp pain in her stomach, and promptly vomited on the pages.

The vomit was pure color.

The color melted into the pages and symbols appeared.

Circi looked at the symbols.

They were written in a obscure script she did not recognize. It would take a very long time to figure out what it was.

The symbols dissipated.

Circi knew that the Book of Life held secrets no one knew about. Secrets that would be the key to her triumph.

One way or another, she was getting close.

* * *

The Sun was setting.

Heather watched it patiently.

By tomorrow, they'd be home.

The fight against the Darkness was almost halfway done.

But the war was not close to ending.

After that, their were the Gates, and there's nothing more dangerous than an Army running out of options.

The Darkness would only become more dangerous. Heather would need to be prepared for it.

They all had to prepare.

War was here, and now that Circi had the book of life, the battle for Lavasteam, Watersong and the Galactic Jungle was only the beginning.


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: A Grim Welcome**

Heather was walking through a forest.

Ahead of her was Circi. Her mother.

Swaddled in Circi's arms was Heather as an infant.

Heather, again, invisible to her mother, walked behind them, listening to everything that happened.

It was snowing. The Sun was slowly rising, and the Dawn was cold.

Baby Heather gurgled a little bit and made a few noises of irritation, but never cried.

Heather had rarely cried at that age. She seemed far more mature and strong that what was expected.

Circi looked like she hadn't had a peaceful sleep in days. Which was true. Her sleep was haunted by nightmares of guilt and regret, visions of what might have been, if Wilfre hadn't drawn in the Book.

She didn't blame him for the Darkness. She didn't know what happened. All she knew was that her old life was over.

She had to go somewhere.

Whatever the case, she couldn't raise a child like this.

She finally reached the end of the Forest.

Winterland, a town of endless snow.

Circi walke - no, limped - to a nearby Orphanage.

She knocked on the door.

A few seconds later, a Raposa woman, a nun, opened the door

"Hello?" She asked.

"I can't raise this baby." Circi said. "I can't go home. I have no money. I need you to take care of Heather. Please."

Circi held the baby Heather up. Baby Heather smiled at the nun.

Circi burst into tears.

"Hey, it'll be alright." The nun said. "You shouldn't be ashamed of giving a child to an orphanage. It's what's best for her."

Circi wiped some of the tears off of her face, and looked at Heather.

"I'm sorry, Heather." Circi said.

Baby Heather reached out to Circi with a tiny paw.

Circi took something off of her neck and put it around Heather's neck.

It was a necklace.

The red Pendant.

"Take this." Circi said. "It's a symbol that I'll be with you. I love you, Heather. Never forget that. I'll come back. I promise."

She then, reluctantly, gave Heather over to the Nun.

"Mama." Baby Heather mumbled, reaching out to Circi.

Circi sniffed, wiped her eyes, and smiled sadly, waving goodbye.

She then turned away and walked into the darkness.

"Mom." Heather - present day Heather - whispered.

And then, as Circi walked away, and as the dream faded, Heather heard a familiar sound.

A baby crying.

It was the very first time Heather had wept in her life...

* * *

"Why were you speaking to that... thing?" He asked.

Michael was kneeling before his master. His father, the lord of the Templar.

"Heather isn't a thing." Michael said. "She's a person."

His father replied by smacking him across the face with a gauntlet. It hurt, but Michael didn't flinch.

"When this meeting is over," His father said, "You will go to the Chapel of Redemption and atone for that sin."

"Forgive me, oh mighty 'Creator-in-Flesh'." Michael said angrily.

"I am the One True Prophet of the Creator's will!" His father said. "Don't forget that. If I tell you someone is an abomination, they are an abomination! Your mother forgot my authority, don't forget what happens to heretics like her!"

That was going to far. Michael stood up and looked his Father in the eye. "Don't you DARE talk about Mom that way!" Michael yelled. "She was a better prophet than you could ever be! You're a filthy damn tyrant, delusional in grandeur and so full of himself you're completely blind to the world! Blind because your head is so damn far up yous a-"

His father struck him again, harder than before. It knocked Michael over and sent him sprawling to the ground. He coughed up a handful of blood.

"Get out." His father said. "And the next time you meet this "Heather"... she will be your enemy. Understood?"

Michael slowly stood. "Understood, Father."

Michael then stormed out.

He the ran. Away from home, into the surrounding forest.

Sitting alone by a stream, he thought to himself.

How could he betray Heather? He couldn't turn on her.

Even if his dad commanded the Faith, he couldn't turn on Heather.

She was his friend.

And to be honest, he found Heather pretty.

Her blond hair, her innocent, kind eyes, the fact that she looked so happy and young despite the darkness looming over her.

She reminded him of what he strives to be: Brave and pure of cause.

In a way, she embodied what the Creator represented - or at least, SHOULD represent - more than his own Father did.

He needed time to think.

"Creator" he said to the wilderness. "If you can hear me, give me a sign. What should I do?"

Their was no reply at first.

But then, the wind blew, and he heard a whisper in the wind.

 _Heather must Live._

It was a sing.

Michael was certain that, weather she was his enemy or not, Heather must live.

* * *

They made it.

Turtle Rock slowly made it's way into the Raposa Village harbor.

The Village was very different than before.

Heather walked out of her room, just waking up, her sword in it's scabbard, and stood with her friends.

The Village really WAS different.

Everything was greyscaled, all the color removed and replaced by many different shades of dark, menacing grey.

The Raposa there were very sad looking. Their eyes had no pupils and they cried black goo. It was as if a Shadow Spirit of Misery cursed the village a LONG time ago.

"By the Creator..." Samuel said.

"Why is everything so Sad-looking?" Heather asked.

They stepped unto the land.

The cursed Raposa were looking at they didn't attack.

Instead, they were groaning in sadness.

A Shadow Corrupted Mari appeared before them.

"So." She said in a melancholy, disturbingly gentle voice. "Here we are."

Jowee walked forward.

"Mari, it's me!" Jowee said. "Jowee! You have to snap out of it!"

"Yes." Mari said, her voice sounding distant and sad. "Jowee. My old friend."

Mari then turned her soulless, empty eyes to Heaher. "You. All of you. You really think you can fight the Darkness?"

"We've been doing it this whole time!" Samuel said. "You were there fighting with us!"

"Yes." Mari replied. "I was. But that was before Circi showed me the truth."

A single, shadowy tear dropped from Mari's left eye and fell on the ground. The grass where the tear his withered and died.

"We all have our inner demons." Mari said. "Their is no use fighting them. No matter what we do, or where we go, failure is the only result."

"That's crazy!" Jowee yelled back. "We beat Wilfre twice, Mari! Of course Failure isn't the only choice!"

"But it is." Mari said sadly. "No matter how many times Wilfre died, the Darkness came back. Our world is already dead, Jowee, can't you see that? The Creator only brought us back after Mike's departure because he enjoys our suffering. He relishes in our Misery. Misery. The only constant in this world."

"For Creator's sake, snap out of it!" Jowee yelled. "We have to save our village! We can't let Circi win!"

"No one wins." Mari said. "She will fail. You will fail. I will fail. Everyone and everything fails. I guess this is how it ends. Old friends, family, forced to kill one another in the name of a cause. Their is no cause. Their is no friendship, no family. I have no choice but to destroy you all. None of us ever had a choice. There never were choices to begin with."

Mari then vanished, and in her place, 10 Shadow Ghouls materialized.


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: A Village of Sorrows**

The fight was tough.

The Shadow Ghouls moved with speed and diligence that confused the Raposa, and the land itself seemed to give them fatigue and a tinge of sadness.

But they fought them off.

Now, Heather, Jowee, Dr. Cure, Zsasha, and Samuel were gathered around a campfire at the outskirts of the village.

Every blade of grass. every flower, every leaf... drooping. Everything was grey and drooping.

"Everything looks so dreary." Jowee said. "It's like the whole world is mourning."

Heather continued to look around. The crops were dying, everything was in a state of failure. Their was the sound of sobbing in the background, and the chanting of the phrase "never good enough".

"I think I know what's going on here." Jowee said.

"What?" Heather asked.

"The village has been twisted to show Mari's sense of hopelessness." Jowee said. "Part of her blamed herself for what happened. Her responsibility as Mayor can be really overwhelming, and Circi's conquest of our village really hurt her. I guess the Shadow makes her blame herself for everything."

"That's awful." Dr. Cure said. "Taking responsibility for all this is not healthy, neither is it accurate. We need to help her."

Everyone nodded.

"I can almost feel her suffering." Jowee said. "I can't stand seeing home like this."

Heather nodded sadly. "The Village doesn't look that well-defended. It's mostly just Raposa caught in a miserable trance."

"I have a feeling that Mari has a trick up her sleeve." Samuel said. "Circi wouldn't just leave this place defenseless."

Jowee stood up. "We need to move. Every second we stay here, Circi has more time to study the Book of Life."

"He's right." Heather said. "Mari needs us, weather she sees that or not."

Everyone nodded to that, and they got moving.

* * *

They moved from the docks towards the Town Hall.

They walked past the ocean gate, where the Hero had fought the Angler King.

A pack of Shadow Walkers materialized in front of them, accompanied by a swarm of Shadow Bats.

As they fought and slew the creatures, they heard Mari's melancholy voice in their minds.

"So many memories here." Mari said. "So many reminders of how horrible I am at being Mayor."

They continued through the town, seeing the many different houses.

Everyone's works were reduced to ashes. Isaac's shop was closed, the Banya in the Banya farm were withering and dying. Each house looked more decrepit than the last.

Shadows continued to rise out of the ground, attacking the heroes.

They scratched at their faces and tore and their clothes, but besides that the Shadows did not close in for the kill.

Everything reeked of failure. Their enemies, their surroundings, even their own actions.

Fatigue bore down on them like a crushing weight. Heather stumbled several times, and Jowee had to catch her.

"Hope is worthless." Mari hissed in their minds. "Why build when you know your work will be destroyed? Why live, knowing you have to die?"

They did not respond, heading for the center of town.

They eventually reached the Eternal Flame.

It was pitch black.

Jowee stared into it.

"I can see the face of every person I've killed." He said, bitterly remembering his atrocities when controlled by the Darkness.

Heather looked into the flame.

"I can see the day we fought Rose." Heather said. "I remember how I enjoyed almost killing her."

Everyone looked in and saw their greatest failures, the memories that brought them shame and self-loathing, the memories they tried to bury inside them.

"Do you see now?" Mari's voice asked. "Do you see how hope is less than worthless? The Creator sees our plight as a Game, the Shadows tha allow us to rebel against him want to destroy us. Hope? What hope? What hope is their in the dark, grim world we live in?"

Jowee glared towards the Town Hall. "I know you can hear me, Mari!" Jowee yelled. "We're not leaving until you snap out of this madness!"

"Madness?" Mari asked. "Yes it is Madness. But tell me, Jowee: What isn't?"

The Town Hall doors opened, revealing an eternity of Darkness.

"Come." Mari beckoned. "Maybe a more direct example will show you the truth."

Heather began to walk forward, but Jowee stopped her.

"No." Jowee said. "I've done more horrific deeds than anyone here. If anyone deserves to experience whatever miseries are in their, it's me."

Heather was hesitant, but eventually nodded. "Alright."

Jowee turned to the others. "I'll be right back."

Jowee quickly ran to Heather, Mari, and his house.

He walked to the drawer next to Mari's bed, and took an item from it.

Then he ran back to the group.

"I'll see you guys in a bit." Jowee said.

And he entered the Town Hall.

The doors closed and locked behind him.

"Now we wait." Dr. Cure said.

Suddenly they heard a horrid screeching, like a Nightmare made manifest.

Out of the forests surrounding the Village, an army of Shadow creatures emerged.

Shadow Bats swarmed in the skies, Shadow Walkers and Shadow Ghouls rushed at them, and behind them, massive, purple-tinted Shadow creatures of horrid and twisted shape roared in madness and hate.

"Circi's been doodling." Heather said.

And the Shadows closed in.

* * *

"So." Mari's voice said. "Here we are. Back where it all began."

Jowee was engulfed in total darkness. He couldn't see anything, not even his own hand in front of his face.

"I'm not letting the Darkness ruin your life, Mari." Jowee said. "Not like it ruined mine."

"Ruination." Mari said. "The inevitable fate of all lives. But that's not important. Let us begin."

"Alright then." Jowee said. He drew his sword, ready for combat.

When the darkness lifted, there were no enemies around him.

Still, Jowee knew he would need to be ready for what he found here.


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: Unending Misery**

Jowee was in a hallway.

The walls were covered in large, realist paintings.

Each one had an image of one of Mari's mistakes.

A picture of the death of Mari's dad, that one time an outbreak killed most of the Banya crops and Mari panicked, that other time when...

The message Mari was making with these was apparent.

She truly believed failure was more powerful than triumph.

"We're all locked in an endless cycle of pain." Mari said. "We try, we fail, we try again, and we fail again. Even our successes are short lived."

Jowee continued to walk down the hallway. All of Mari's regrets were in front of him.

The portraits showed more of Mari's sins.

One showed Mari walking away with Wilfre, showing how she joined him when he stole the Color.

Another showed how she was unprepared for Circi's attack against the village.

Finally, the last one showed Jowee consumed by Darkness, and Mari trapped, all but helpless, in a prison cell.

"As you can see," Mari said, "I have failed in my role as Mayor. And what of you? Have you failed in your roll as Hero?"

Jowee was then racked with visions of the people he hurt in rage.

The destruction he reaped in the Galactic Jungle.

He was completely insane at the time. So many lives were lost, and it was all on his hands.

But he refused to let it break him.

"Mari, our mistakes don't define us." Jowee said. "We are more than that."

"Maybe." Mari said. "But what is the point? Every time evil is cast down, it only rises up again. I offer the only true salvation, and end to all the suffering of life. Only the sterility of death can end this."

Jowee was shocked by Mari's words. He looked behind him.

Mari was there, walking towards him with a tide of darkness behind her.

Jowee began to run.

"Cease your foolish crusade to stop the Darkness." Mari said. "Give in. Let me free you. Embrace the peace of night."

Mari was consumed by a grief that dominated her personality. All point and purpose of Life was gone for her.

Jowee continued to run, seeing a door at the far end.

The Darkness closed in. Mari reached for him.

"You can't escape me!" Mari roared.

Jowee burst through the door, and everything changed.

* * *

He was lying in his bed back at the village.

He stood up and looked himself in the mirror.

He looked about a year younger.

Walking outside, he saw Mari's dad, the Mayor, alive and well.

It was all a dream.

The Darkness had never descended on the Village in the first place. Perhaps the Darkness never even existed.

Everything, every hero, every dark monster, was all his childish dream.

He saw Mari run towards him.

"Hey!" She said. "It's a beautiful day today. Let's have a picnic."

Jowee nodded, and smiled. He tried to keep himself from tearing up.

All the pain and darkness that he had gone through was all just a dream. The world was right and good.

It may have meant that Heather never existed, but at this point, he didn't care. Mourning the death of a person only in your dreams was foolish.

He sat down with Mari under a large tree.

They ate sandwiches together.

The wind was cool on his face, the sky was bright blue.

Everything was perfect.

Then things started going wrong.

All the flowers wilted, withered, and died. The Banya crop died. Houses randomly caught fire.

He looked down at the food, and it was wriggling with Maggots and foul things.

Everything was in a state of misery and decay.

Everything except Mari.

She slowly floated off the ground, and was engulfed in black fire.

When the fires faded, only Darkness remained of her.

The Shadow Raposa, Mari, looked down at him.

"This is our battleground." She said. "This is where one of us shall die. In a grim reflection of our childhood."

Jowee drew his sword and prepared for combat.

* * *

Mari flew in circles around the Tree, throwing bolts of Shadow at Jowee.

Jowee tried to slice one in half, but in exploded in his face.

He decided to try avoiding them.

Shadow Walkers rose out of the ground, but he easily cut them down. The main battle was between him and Mari.

Mari danced in the air, moving far to quickly to be hit.

"I am as fast as the dashing of hope!" Mari said in a cry of rage and misery. "My victory is as inevitable as death!"

Jowee jumped unto the Tree, then bounced off of it to gain extra height, spun, and slashed into Mari's left arm.

Mari roared in pain, and fell to the ground, landing on her feet.

A blade of Shadow Goo grew out of her arm, disconnected, and then she took it and attacked.

The Two crossed blades and, again, Mari moved very fast.

They crossed blows 4 times every second, moving at lightning speeds to avoid being brought low by the other.

Eventually, they moved away from one another, each sweating and exhausted.

"Mari, this has to stop." Jowee said.

"It will stop, when one of us is dead." She replied.

"You can't just let the Darkness rule you!" Jowee said. "You were a great Mayor."

"You know that's a lie!" Mari said. "If I was such a great Mayor, why has everything gone so wro-"

She was cut off by Jowee pulling out the item he got from Mari's room.

The flower he gave her so long ago.

"Mari," Jowee said. "no one is perfect. Even the most beautiful thing on earth isn't perfect. You're not perfect. I'm not perfect. We don't need to be."

He walked towards he slowly. "I gave you this flower because I thought you were perfect, Mari. Not perfect as in you'd never make any mistakes, but perfect as my friend. You are still growing up, and I know you'll become the greatest Mayor to ever live! You'll be a hero for generations to come. Mari, I love you. Heather and Samuel and Zsasha and Dr. Cure... we all care about you, Mari."

Mari was speechless for a moment.

"Look inside, Mari." Jowee said. "If you're doing this out of grief, how will any of this make you feel better?"

Mari then grabbed herself by the hair.

After a few moments, she began to rip the Shadows off of her.

It was difficult, and probably painful, but Jowee came to help with his sword.

Eventually, the Darkness was thrown off.

Mari hugged him.

"Thanks, you big goofball." Mari said, blinking away tears.

Jowee held Mari close. "You're not a failure. Don't ever think that way again."


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: Home Restored  
**

Heather, Samuel, Zsasha and Dr. Cure were in a fight for their lives.

Shadow Creatures were everywhere. Heather had to fight 10 enemies at once, and so did everyone else.

And yet their were many more.

"They keep coming!" Heather yelled as she cut a Walker in half.

"Keep fighting!" Samuel said. "We have to hold the line!"

Zsasha was leaping from enemy to enemy, slashing through dozens of them with each swing of his desert cutlass.

The larger, purple-tinted shadow monstrosities roared with wrathful insanity.

Heather could hear Circi's own cries of grief reflected in their bestial battle-cries.

A few yards away, Zsasha ran up the arm of one of the behemoths, reaching it's back and cutting it open.

The creature thrashed as it died, dissolving into a massive puddle of Shadow Goo, from which several Shadow Walkers rose.

Heather was hit in the back of the head by another Walker, and it caused her to stumble forward, but she still stood.

There were too many of them.

Then Heather flared in her own Dark powers.

The Shadowed half of her flared up like Wil

* * *

fre's own corruption, burning like black fire, as she lashed out against the Dark Creatures.

No matter how much of her power she used, she couldn't drive off them all. The hordes of Darkness were closing in.

The shadow drained from Heather and she fell to the ground, weakened by the extensive use of dark powers.

"This is bad." Heather said weekly.

Everyone was ready to fight. Zsasha was still slicing through creatures. Samuel was channeling a large amount of his powers to fight back.

They were all prepared to hold the line. Even if it meant their deaths.

Just when the Shadow Creatures were about to reach them, a extremely high-pitched noise screeched through the air.

Almost all the Shadow Creatures were destroyed outright. The ones that remained seemed hurt.

They trudged away, growling angrily. They'd be back.

Several minutes later, the doors to the Town Hall opened, and Mari and Jowee emerged, hand in hand.

The Village was already looking brighter.

* * *

Many things were going back to normal.

The Eternal Flame was already back to it's bright, yellow hue, the light of the Creator shining from it.

The Sun was shining, birds were chirping, flowers were blooming, Raposa were reunited with their families.

Everything seemed right with the world.

"It's not over yet." Mari said to Jowee. "Not even close."

Jowee nodded. "Circi attacked the village in the first place through all the Gates. The Darkness is entrenched there."

"Where should we go first, though?" Jowee asked. "We don't know which place is more crucial."

"We shouldn't move forward yet." Mari replied. "We need to fortify our village from future assaults. Watersong troops are already on their way."

Jowee nodded. "Hey, where's Heather?"

* * *

Heather was sitting in the center of Creation Hall's ruins.

Despite the building being burnt, Heather could still sense the Creator's presence.

"We need your help." Heather said. "Creator, we don't know where to go from here. While we free a place from the Darkness, Circi might do something crucial elsewhere. We need to know where to strike the enemy best."

For a while, only silence came in reply.

Then, the Creator spoke.

 _Mari, you must go through the Beach Gate first. Circi plans to unlock the Book of Life's greatest secret._

Heather's ears perked up.

"What does she plan to do?" Heather asked.

 _Circi plans to find the means to remove me from this world. Her goals may be noble by some worldviews, but her means are malevolent. Not to mention the unintended consequences._

Heather was scared by these words. "What secrets does the Book have?"

 _The Book of Life has several "blank" pages at the back. Circi has figured out that these pages do contain a secret set of instructions.  
_

"What does this have to do with the Beach Gate?" Heather asked.

 _The Conch Ruins contain the artifact needed for Circi to reveal the hidden text._

"Thank you, Creator." Heather said, bowing her head.

And with that, she stood up and ran back to Mari and Jowee.

* * *

"The Creator told me that we need to go to Conch Ruins." Heather said.

"Why?" Jowee asked.

"He said that Circi was planning to find a way to destroy Him."

"What?" Mari interjected. "How?"

"She's found an ancient secret in the Book of Life." Heather replied. "The Conch Ruins hold what she needs."

"We need to go their, fast." Jowee said. "None of our victories will matter if Circi gets whatever she's after."

"We'll have to wait until tomorrow." Mari said. "There are still Shadow Creatures in the surrounding forests and the Watersong forces haven't arrived yet. We need to hold down the fort until they arrive."

Jowee and Heather nodded.

Then, they all realized that the Sun was setting.

"So." Mari said. "Who should keep watch for the first few hours of the night?"

"Not it!" Heather said.

"Not it!" Jowee said. "Darn it!"

Heather laughed. "Night, Jowee. Night, Mari."

* * *

Heather's dream was, again, a snapshot of Wilfre and Circi's life together.

She saw her two parents walking down the streets of Watersong. Music was everywhere. They were happy together.

She saw them studying astrophysics and relativity in the Galactic Jungle.

She saw them help design new Robosa models.

Truly, Circi and Wilfre had been the brightest of their time. 2 geniuses, bonded together since childhood by an endless compassion for one another.

It only made Heather sadder about her current predicament. Circi was her mother, and she was a great addition to the world. But she had fallen to darkness.

After this whole war, so many lives lost...

Was Circi redeemable? If and when Heather and her allies triumph, could Circi be allowed to live, or is the death penalty the only option?

She hated to admit it, but Heather had been deeply distressed about the idea ever since she figured it out on Lavasteam.

She didn't want Circi to die. She could see why Circi had done all this. She could relate to her greatest enemy.

What would happen next?

* * *

Jowee sat on a stump as Mari and Heather slept.

He had a crossbow with him and was pointing it aggressively at the woods.

An alarm went off, and Mari woke up.

"Looks like it's my turn to stand guard." Mari yawned.

Jowee smiled, and handed her the weapon. "Thanks, Mari. I need some sleep."

Mari nodded sleepily, and sat on the stump as Jowee dosed off.

"Baki's Dung, I want to sleep." Mari chuckled to herself.


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: War of Faith**

The Watersong troops had arrived by the next morning.

They had already set up defensive emplacements in front of each Gate.

Jowee, Mari and Heather were ready to move out through the Beach Gate.

"Some Lavasteam forces have already set up camp on the other side." A soldier said. "They are fighting against the Shadow, but they say that the Templar are there as well."

"Thank you for the update." Mari said.

The Soldier nodded, and returned to his duties.

"So," Heather said. "What are we waiting for?"

The three of them entered the gate.

* * *

 _2 days earlier..._

Circi had a jar of Color in one hand. In front of her was the Book of Life, open to it's blank pages.

"Alright." Circi said. "Let's try this out."

She poured the entire jar of color unto the pages.

The streams of color wriggled through the pages until an image was revealed. Then text.

"To permanently reveal these pages," Circi read aloud. "A holy and blessed ink must be used."

Before she could read anything else, the pages returned to their blank state.

Where would she find a "holy and blessed" ink?

Then she realized.

The Conch Ruins.

The Baki - or at least the rare few capable of greater thought - built those temples around a lake of creation ink.

Circi then summoned a Shadow Bat.

"Prepare a strike force." She told the bat. "I will lead them. The Conch Ruins must be captured."

The bat then flew off.

* * *

Surf Beach was not as friendly as it used to be.

The walkway from the Gate and the clearing ahead had been completely converted into a military base for Lavasteam forces.

Robosa patrolled the perimeter. Raposa in heavy armor wielding flamethrowers were positioned around the perimeter.

The scenery was a mixture of beach vegetation and steampunk military.

A Raposa with a long scar across his face and a cigar saluted the Heroes.

"I am Sergeant Smokepunk." He said in a gruff voice. "You must be Mari, Jowee and Heather. I'll fill you in on current battle status."

Smokepunk began to walk, they followed.

"Shadow Armies are massing to the far east." He explained. "We are detecting a MASSIVE Baki presence, but it should be easy to clear out. Some say the Templar are here, but those reports haven't yet been confirmed."

"Most of the fighting is near, around or even inside the Conch Ruins." Smokepunk continued. "Hell, the Baki's are fighting the most furiously. It's like they're more fanatical than the Templar. Anyway, we've fortified this position, but we're not yet sure where to go from he-"

"Greeterlings!" A noble-sounding, accented voice said.

A Purple Baki emerged from the bushes.

"Intruder!" A Robosa said, locking unto the Baki.

"Easy, machine being!" The Baki said in a knightly voice. "I come with offers of peace!"

Smokepunk raised his hand and the Robosa pacified.

"Who are you?" Mari asked.

"I have abandoned all names, and instead bear the name of my Species!" The Baki said. "I am Sir Baki, Knight of the Conch Ruins and protector of the Realm!"

"Okay?" Jowee asked. "What do you want from us?"

"I come proposing an alliance!" Sir Baki said. "My people, though many of us have the level of sentience of domesticated animals, hold this place as extremely sacred. It was here, in this Beach Realm, that we originated, and we find our home under assault. The Shadow Armies corrupt us and turn us on each other, and the Templar take advantage of the chaos to finish their war against us!"

"They are at war with Bakis?" Heather asked. "Why?"

"I shall explain later." Sir Baki said. "For now, the Elder Shamans seek to speak with the Great One's heroes. Mari, Jowee, Heather, please come with me."

"Wait!" Smokepunk said. "How do we know we can trust you?"

"Because if you cannot." Sir Baki said. "I'm sure the Creator would get his 3 heroes out of trouble. My people are not a threat, but we can be a powerful ally."

Mari, Jowee and Heather followed him without another word.

* * *

The Conch Ruins were crawling with Baki.

Baki's guarding their smaller Baki children looked at the 3 heroes as they passed.

"My people believe in a shamanistic polytheism." Sir Baki began to explain. "We believe that the Creator, or to us, the Great One, drew us into existence, and his first children, the Elemental Spirits, gave us the life and wholeness of color. Here, in the Conch Ruins, we practice elemental magic and give thanks to our creators."

Mari, Jowee and Heather could see Baki, robed in the same way Samuel was usually, and some were hurling balls of fire or some other form of elemental energy.

"Incredible." Mari whispered.

Jowee nodded.

"Our people have been at war with the Templar for many years." Sir Baki said. "They are a extremely puritan and fanatical branch of Raposa religion, and view our teachings as heretical. They have sought, for a long time, the genocide of my people and the destruction of our beliefs."

"That's horrible!" Heather said.

She couldn't believe that Michael could be allied with such awful people.

"That is why our people usually stay away from the Raposa, some of us being even hostile to the Creator's hero when he was here." Sir Baki said. "Some of us believed the Great One had abandoned us, that the Raposa were his favorite children, and so they exacted vengeance. But now we must lay our old grudges aside."

They entered a massive council chamber. Each chair contained an old Baki, each one having a beard twice as long as their bodies.

"Jowee." An elder said. "Mari. Heather. We are thankful for your presence."

The 3 heroes nodded respectfully.

"We believe that the three of you are the ones who will end the rift between our peoples and bring about a new age of tolerance and sharing of teachings and culture." Another Elder said.

The first Elder looked at Mari. "Mari. You are a young Mayor. Your reign over your Village has only begun. But we have seen the paths of fate, and many of them are bright. We believe that you will surpass all other Mayor's that have come before you. You shall be remembered as a forger of peace."

"Thank you." Mari said.

The Elder turned to Jowee. "Jowee. You have fallen into the pits of madness, and committed a great atrocity, only to climb up from that abyss and try your best to redeem yourself. Though darkness and blood are on your hands, the future is still open to you. You shall be remembered for what you were, and what you will become again: adventurous, kind, selfless."

"Thank you." Jowee said.

Finally, the Elder turned to Heather. "You. You are a child of both Light and Darkness. We sense within you a strange link to the higher realm, as if you are the avatar of a powerful being. Regardless of your true nature, when thought of as simply a Raposa, you wield great power and great gifts. The fire of art, insight, and genius that burns in Circi and once burned in Wilfre burns in you, ever brighter. You are, indeed, a great Hero in your own right, and you will do great things for the world."

"Thank you." Heather said.

"These are the reasons we have brought you 3 here." The Baki Elder said. "You are the ones who can, and will, make the world a better place. We wish to have you help us. Will you help protect our home and our culture?"

"Yes." Mari said. "We won't let innocent people, Raposa or Baki, be dominated or destroyed by others."

Jowee nodded. Heather was looking sadly at the floor.

"I can sens that you are conflicted." An Elder said to Heather. "Speak freely, child. What is wrong?"

"It's just," Heather said. "I know one of the Templar. His name is Michael, but he was so nice to me. Why would he be part of such a horrible group?"

"Many in places like that," The Elder responded, "Do not choose to be part of it. Many are raised and taught that way. Michael may be a leader among them, but he has never before lead an attack against us. Most campaigns were against the Shadow."

Heather sighed. "I can't imagine him as my enemy."

"You have to do what must be done." The Elder said. "No matter what that means."

Heather sighed.

A small, young Baki walked up to Heather and looked up at her.

"Who's this?" Heather asked curiously.

"As Sir Baki explained," An Elder said, "Many of our race has animalistic levels of intelligence. That is one of them. We named him Bakiyo."

Bakiyo rubbed against Heather's foot and purred.

"Aw." Heather said. "It likes me."

"In old times," An Elder said, "Raposa kept Baki as pets. If you wish to keep that one, you may."

As if in response to this, the Baki climbed unto Heather's shoulders and purred louder.

Heather smiled.

"Alright, enough introduction." An Elder said. "Let's be frank here. We have a job to do."


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: A War of Ideals**

Heather sat alone for a while. She was just outside the Conch Ruins, sitting on a rock.

How could such a brave and kind boy like Michael be a Zealot? A fanatic?

He had fought to protect the innocent in Lavasteam, but now the Baki elders were telling her that he was on the front lines, leading an army of conquerors disguised as saviors.

He was so nice, and to be honest...

Well, she kinda had a crush on him.

He was her own age, 8 years old, and had accomplished amazing feats. He had lead an army against the Darkness and won!

It was amazing, really. Children the age of 8 accomplishing so much. Michael had been, for the briefest while, a sort of role model for Heather to imitate and follow.

But now he was revealed for who he really was. A monster.

Tears welled in Heather's eyes. It was all just too much. Her mom was her greatest enemy, and now a new and close friend was the leader of a cult.

What next? How crazy could things get.

She walked to the tent Mari and Jowee had set up. She walked inside, and saw them kissing.

Like, seriously making out.

"Are you fisking kidding me!?" Heather exclaimed. "We're in a war, you morons, and you make out like some immature schoolkids!?"

Jowee shrugged. "Me and Mari are kind of a thing now, and nothing's happening currently, so..."

"You know what?" Heather said. "I don't care. Keep doing what you're doing."

Heather then exited the tent and walked away, sighing.

 _I'm not writing about that anymore._

"What, Creator?" Heather asked.

 _Oh, nothing._

As abruptly as he entered the scene, the Creator vanished.

Heather sat back on the rock, and took out her red pendant necklace.

She wondered if it would have any significance. Would it lead to an item of importance? Would it turn the tide of the war?

As she wondered this, a bell rang in the distance.

"The Elders have scheduled a gathering." A Baki called. "All units, rendezvous at the Council chamber!"

Heather stood up and walked towards the commotion.

* * *

The Council had been assembled.

"We've set up communication with the Lavasteam forces." An Elder said. "They will lay siege to a Shadow-infested location while we deal with our foes on this front."

He turned to Mari, Jowee and Heather. "You three will lead a regiment of Baki alongside Sir Baki against the Templar. They have besieged our province of Antioch in the Angle Isle."

The three of them nodded.

"The assault will begin very soon." The Elder said. "Assemble the troops. The time for War has come."

* * *

They had reached Antioch by the end of the hour.

Houses were burning and Baki were lined up and being interrogated by Raposa soldiers.

"Get ready." Heather said. "They're well armed."

Sir Baki looked overly prideful. "Alright, my friends, today we bring justice upon the Invaders!"

The Baki regiment cheered a battlecry.

This, unfortunately, alerted the enemy.

"Attack!" Sir Baki ordered.

Mari, Jowee, Heather and the Baki army charged the enemy.

Soon the air was filled with the sounds of clashing blades.

Jowee was fighting what looked like a Templar Elite, Mari was jumping from foe to foe, and Heather was doing the same until she found herself face to face with Michael.

The two combatants stood facing one another for a few seconds. The battle around them slowed.

"Michael..." Heather said. "Why? I thought you protected the innocent."

"Heather, I..." Michael stammered. "I'm sorry. I don't have a choice."

"What the hell do you mean, you don't have a choice?" Heather asked angrily. "You're not an automaton!"

"I can't disobey my Father." Michael replied quietly. "He's the leader of the Templar, and it's forbidden to question the Leader."

"Do you really think the Creator wants you to enslave the Baki like this?"

"You don't understand, Heather! The Baki are protecting a well of Creation Ink in the Conch Ruins. Creation Ink rightfully belongs to the Creator, and therefore, to the Raposa!"

"I can't let you do this, Michael." Heather said calmly, drawing her sword.

"So be it." Michael replied.

With that, they fought. Michael moved swiftly and with force, and so did Heather. The two were evenly matched, trading blows as two dynamos of the battlefield. Michael swung towards Heather's head, but she ducked and cut into his leg. Roaring with pain, he smacked Heather with the back of his hand and kneed her in the face, sending her sprawling backwards.

Before Heather could stand, Michael was standing over her.

"I'm sorry about this." Michael said, raising his sword. "I wish there was another way for me."

Before Michael could finish the job, however, Sir Baki charged into him, slashing a short-sword across his face.

"Protect the Raposa champions!" He roared, engaging Michael in single combat.

Heather stood up and moved away from Michael, moving to another area of the fighting.

* * *

A few minutes later, it was over.

Antioch had been secured by the Baki forces, but the cost had been deadly.

Crops had been burned, funeral pyres were everywhere, and many Baki had been slain.

Luckily for Heather, Bakiyo had remained safe, hiding behind a rock outside of the village.

"That was way too close." Heather said.

Bakiyo jumped into her lap and made a purring or cooing noise.

"This was a hard-won battle." Sir Baki said, walking up to Heather. "Thank you for fighting with us. We wouldn't have won without you and your friends skills."

Heather smiled a little, then sighed sadly.

"I know how you feel, Heather." Sir Baki said. "I also had a friend of mine turned into my enemy."

"What do you mean?" Heather said.

"When I was a very young Baki, I had been the pet of a very bright Raposa man. He fed me, and took me for walks, and when he discovered that I could read, he gave me books."

Heather leaned in to listen closer.

"And then the Darkness consumed him." Sir Baki said sadly. "He was such a bright and wise one. Why do the brightest fall?"

"Wait..." Heather said. "You mean Wilfre?"

Sir Baki nodded. "Aye. He was my caretaker. He never wished to be called my Master, and I respected him for that. It brings me great pain to know that the Darkness is being lead by my former mistress, Circi. She was such a kind and beautiful woman. Those two were going to change the world."

"They did." Heather said. "Just not the way we thought they would."

* * *

Hey, everybody.

It's me, the Other Writer.

I want to take this time to deeply apologize for the inconvenience of this. When I write this story, I type in the Copy-Paste document creator. And some of the documents have expired. Things I want to edit and change, are completely unchangeable now. The story in some areas is now static, and their is nothing I can do about it. From now on, I will try to make greater precautions to preserve my editing abilities, but chapters 1 through 15 and perhaps more are now out of my reach. Also, I changed the Raposa equivalent of "F**k" to just Fisk instead of Stunfisk. I can't edit the chapter where it says Stunfisk, but just from now on, it's just Fisk.

Sorry for the inconvenience, and happy holidays.


	42. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41: Seasons Greetings**

(It is December 24th, 2015, as I write this, so I wanted to make this Chapter Christmas-Themed.)

The Next morning, Heather, Jowee and Mari sat around a fire, cooking some fish and surrounded by Baki soldiers.

"How long have we been fighting this war?" Heather asked.

"I don't know." Jowee said. "It doesn't seem like that long."

"What day is it?" Mari asked.

"It is the 24th of December." Sir Baki said. "I do not know how long this war has been waged, but it arrived here three days ago."

"December 24th?" Heather asked. "That's Christmas Eve!"

Mari and Jowee's faces lit up.

"Oh," Mari sighed sadly. "I was hoping to have the Holidays at home. Part of me thought the war would be over by now."

"War is never over on time, my friend." Sir Baki said. "It's always too long."

"Well," Jowee said, "we have everyone here. You, Heather, and Me. And Sir Baki and his men. I'd call this a Christmas with friends."

"I keep forgetting, by the way." Heather said. "Why is it called "Christmas" again?"

"In ancient times," Sir Baki explained, "There was a unifying language between Baki and Raposa called "Rapobaki". In that language, "Christ" meant "Family", or sometimes "Love", and "Mas" meant "Many" or "Much". So Christmas means "Much Love". It is a time when family and friends come together and celebrate the Winter season and the reawakening of the world with the coming Spring."

"That's beautiful." Heather sighed. "I love Christmas time. That's probably why."

A Baki footmat ran up to them. "Sorry to bother you, but we sighted a Shadow Storm on the eastern flank."

"Shadow Storm?" Heather asked.

"A large congregation of Dark Clouds, miss." the Soldier said calmly. "It reaps Death and Destruction wherever it goes and rains dark creatures from the sky. As long as it exists, the Shadow Armies are being reinforced. It's an assembly line for those... demons."

The Baki spit on the ground in disgust, and waddled off.

"Alright, then." Sir Baki said. "Holiday later. For now, War."

* * *

A few hours later, the Baki had set up fortifications around the village. Shadows gathered around the village.

Jowee had positioned himself on a Ballista and was overseeing the enemy forces.

"How many are there?" Sir Baki asked.

"About 100." Jowee said.

"How many of us?" Sir Baki asked.

"About 45 Baki warriors, including you, and Mari, Heather and I."

"Dammit. They caught us at our weakest."

"Doesn't mean we're gonna lose." Jowee finished.

With that, the battle began.

Mari and Heather led the charge of Baki while Jowee fired at the enemy with massive, explosive Ballista fire.

The battle was going well, but as Heather reached the heart of the enemy army, she found a Shadow Creature she hadn't seen before.

A Shadow Walker stood, at least 2 feet taller than all the others, bathed in a dark purple light. Shadows writhed off of it and Shadow Bats burst from it's back. In it's right hand was a blade of pure shadow.

"Well, well, well." It grunted. "You must be Heather, the one the Queen wants alive. I have no idea why, but I'm just here to follow orders."

The beast swung the massive sword at Heather, but she jumped over the blade.

"What is that thing!?" Mari yelled from across the battlefield.

"Circi must have created a Command breed of the Shadow creatures!" Heather said. "This thing is like a general in her armies."

"Smart girl." The Shadow Beast grunted. "The Queen will have uses for skillful ones like you!"

Heather swung her sword at the Shadow Beast, but it blocked her attack and parried the blow.

Jowee's position was being swarmed by Walkers, so he abandoned the Ballista and drew his sword.

The Baki fought bravely, tearing through the Shadow Creatures, but for each Shadow that fell, at least 3 Baki perished with it.

Quickly, they were being overwhelmed.

It wouldn't take long for the slaughter to be complete. Heather, Mari and Jowee knew perfectly well that the Demons would take no prisoners.

Heather slashed at the creatures legs, but it was too strong. Eventually, Heather was knocked off her feet and landed in the sand.

The Creature pined her to the ground before she could stand.

"Ha!" The Shadow Commander mocked. "This is the Darkness' greatest enemy!? How pathetic! Circi will reward me for your capture, young one! I'll see too it you get a front row seat as your world burns!"

The Creature raised it's arms in a final blow to knock her unconscious, when a silver arrow ripped through the demon's face.

It dissolved into dust, as more arrows rained from the sky.

The Shadows screeched in fear, fleeing from the rain of arrows as many of them were cut down.

Only a handful of Shadow creatures escaped.

Heather looked up to see who had saved them, when a sleigh landed on the beach sand.

Out of the sleigh stepped a tall and overweight Raposa in northern battle armor. he had a large, white beard and a bald head.

"Greetings." He said in a gruff, jolly voice.

"Who are you?" Heather asked, standing up.

"You could say I'm a Raposa the Creator chose long ago to be an example to my comrades." He said. "You could say I'm a symbol for far more important things. Or I could just be a fat man in a flying sleigh. I like the last idea most."

"You're Saint Nicholas?" Heather asked.

Nicholas laughed.

"Yes, my little friend." He said happily. "And I've brought gifts for you."

Heather waved to Mari and Jowee. "Come over here! You won't believe who this guy is!"

Jowee and Mari ran over. "You're Saint Nicholas?" Jowee asked, amazed.

"The same." Nicholas replied. "War hero of the Dark Ages of Watersong and basically the mascot of this season. Anyway, I've brought things of importance."

He reached into his bag and drew out a bow made out of silver wood. It was carved in a beautiful fashion, and the Quiver was filled with Silver Arrows.

"These things are more powerful when I use them, but they will be especially useful against Dark creatures." Nicholas said. "It will never run out of arrows. There will always be just one more in the Quiver. This is for you, Mari."

"Thank you." Mari said, taking the weapon.

Nicholas then reached into his bag and pulled out 2 acorn shooters. "These are more accurate and do more damage than normal ones. Use them wisely, Jowee."

"Thank you, Nicholas." Jowee said.

Nicholas then pulled out his final gift, a piece of paper. "This, Heather, will be very important when the time is right. It will not be a weapon to use in combat, but when you finally reach your Mother, Circi, show her this."

Heather un-crumpled the paper, revealing a photograph. On it was Wilfre and Circi, sitting together and smiling, under a large tree while the sun set behind them.

Heather stared at the picture for a while.

Nicholas drew Heather close and whispered in her ear.

"There is still good in your Mother." Nicholas said quietly. "When the time comes, be strong, and reach out to her. You must be ready to give her a second chance."

Nicholas then let her go, and sat in his sleigh.

"Thank you so much, sir." Heather said.

"You are welcome." Nicholas said. "You all are. Now, I must be going."

The sleigh lifted off the ground.

"Merry Christmas." Nicholas chuckled.

He then sped off into the Night.


	43. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42: The Great Defense**

Jowee sat talking to Sir Baki.

"Antioch is secure, and the Shadow armies are no longer a threat to it." Sir Baki said. "But our scouts report that the Shadows are massing to the south of here, and the Templar are massing to the east."

"Great." Jowee said sarcastically. "Just when I thought I could rest."

"They'll be here in three hours." Sir Baki said. "My forces are already well prepared, but we will do what we can."

Jowee nodded, and walked away.

He saw Heather sparring with a Robosa in the courtyard. The Lavasteam forces had pushed froward from their base and had reached the ruins while Mari, Jowee and Heather saved Antioch.

Looking around, he observed the fortress' defenses.

The Baki and the Lavasteam Raposa were working very well together. The baki were small and quick, agile workers, and their tenacity and skill was combined with the Lavasteam's own to greatly fortify the ruins. When the enemies came, they would have to fight for every inch of ground.

Smiling at this sense of safety, Jowee walked upstairs to the balconies of the ruins-turned-fortress. There he found Mari, standing alone, looking out over the ocean.

The cold night air smelt of salt.

"Hey, Mari." Jowee said.

Mari turned to look at him. "Hey, Jowee. You okay?"

"As okay as I can be, what with a war going on." Jowee said.

Mari laughed a little, and smiled.

Walking forward to stand next to Mari, Jowee joined her in looking over the ocean.

"The world is such a beautiful place." Mari sighed. "There's so little time to see everything, because of the war."

Jowee nodded. "When all this is over, what do you want to do?"

"First off, repair the Village." Mari replied. "Then I want to go all over the world, seeing all the other Villages, maybe even find a new continent.

"Mari, that sound awesome," Jowee said, "but you're the mayor."

Mari sighed. "For a moment, I forgot. I wish I didn't have to be the mayor. There's so much in the world I'd like to see."

"Yeah, being a Mayor must be hard work." Jowee said. He then looked Mari in the eye. "But think about it. Who would be better for the job? You're smart, you're talented, your strong and because of that I can't think of anyone else who'd be a better mayor."

Mari smiled, and kissed Jowee on the cheek. "Thanks." she said kindly. "I just feel like there's so many details we're missing."

"What do you mean?" Jowee asked.

"Well," Mari said. "I was thinking about what's happened, ever since Circi's return, and I realized that a lot of parts happened so fast. It's as if this whole thing was some kind of novel, and the writer forgot some places or details to include in the plot."

Jowee laughed. "That's a creative way to think about the World. Maybe the Creator is a writer and not a drawer."

Mari laughed at that idea. "Yeah. And maybe there is more than one Creator, and the original Creator left when Mike woke up, being replaced by the new one that gave us these swords. Maybe this new world is new because it has a new Creator."

Jowee and Mari laughed at the idea. It was hilariously ridiculous, like some kind of conspiracy theory. But then, they thought about it.

"Hold on." Jowee said. "Did you ever hear about or see the Templar fanatics when Wilfre was around?"

"No." Mari replied

"And what about these Baki?" Jowee said. "The Hero never said anything about Baki being in the Conch ruins in such an organized way. It's like these pieces of history, these people, these factions, they just..."

"Appeared?" Mari asked.

"Yeah." Jowee sighed. "Like some kind of, I don't know, fan-made remix?"

"Jowee," Mari said, punching his shoulder playfully. "That's enough philosophy for one night. We have three hours to rest up and get ready."

Jowee nodded. "Alright. Goodnight, Mari."

"Sleep well." Mari replied.

* * *

Three hours later, they were ready.

After and hour long sleep and two hours of waking up and training, they were ready to face the enemy.

And the enemy was ready to face them.

To the south, tides of Darkness advanced on the fortress, an army of demons that would sweep across the land, destroying all in their path.

To the east, the Templar charged forth, fanatics dedicated to a false idea of righteousness.

The baki defenses opened fire on both, keeping them at bay for now.

The two armies clashed together and fought among themselves, to the relief of the defenders.

Heather looked over the battlefield and saw the two armies fighting. If this kept up, the ruins would certainly hold.

Then she saw who was leading the Shadows.

Circi was there, atop a cloud of Darkness. It swayed under her to her movements, so she needed only to lean in a direction to move that way.

The shadow moved in complete symbiosis with her, her own will directing it like an extra limb.

"Look!" Heather yelled to Jowee. "Circi!"

Jowee's eyes narrowed. "If we catch her, we can end this war here and now!"

The defenses kept most of the Shadows and Templar at bay, but Circi kept moving towards them, like an unstoppable force.

"Hold your positions!" Sir Baki barked.

There was then an explosion on the lower levels of the fortress.

Running down to the ground floor, Heather, Mari and Jowee saw that Circi had blasted down the gate to the ruins and had already killed 10 Baki guards.

"Well, my old friends are here." She said mockingly. "Hello, Heather."

"You're not getting away with this, Circi!" Mari yelled.

"Oh, won't I?" Circi asked. "You remember that I have the Book of Life, don't you? It doesn't matter weather or not I win this war, oh no. I have much BIGGER plans in mind than simple conquest."

"Then why are you here conquering!?" Jowee asked angrily.

"Because hidden in these ruins is a well of Creation Ink." Circi explained. "And I need it for my plans."

Heather, tired of the talking, jumped forward, her sword raised.

With a swat of her hand, Circi sent the three of them flying to the left.

They rolled on the ground for a bit, then got up quick enough to see Circi floating ominously towards the center of the Ruins, swatting away any who would cross her path.

The Baki forces rushed to defend the base, but they were no match for Circi. Her powers had obviously grown exponentially.

Sir Baki rushed forward, clutching his sword, and engaged Circi in melee combat.

"You!" Circi said, surprised. "I remember you."

Sir Baki snarled in reply. "How could you fall so low, Circi? People like you should be leading the world into progress, not burning it down!"

"You're absolutely right." Circi said, smiling. "And that's exactly what I'm doing."

With that, Circi overpowered Sir Baki and threw him aside.

Heather ran to him as he fell.

"I'm fine." Sir Baki wheezed. "Circi's heading for the Council chamber! You need to stop her! Go!"

Heather nodded and ran after the Shadow Queen.

More baki guards tried to fight Circi off, but she swatted them aside as well.

Eventually, she reached the Council chamber, and the Elders engaged in combat.

Spheres of blue energy formed at the end of the Elder's walking sticks, and they flung these psychic attacks at Circi.

The attacks hit Circi in the face, and she stumbled backwards. In response, she drew a Shadow sword and lunged at the nearest Elder.

The elder Baki moves surprisingly quickly, parrying Circi's blows and tripping her over his weapon.

Circi fell to the ground, only to roll over and stand up quickly, countering with a flurry of blows.

She cut off the Elder's left leg and threw him into the others like a bowling ball knocking down pins.

Shadow goo quickly spread across Circi's right arm, turning it into a massive, bestial arm with talons instead of fingers.

She then used it to punch into the floor and rip out a chunk of the floor, revealing what was beneath it.

Not ground, but a pool of liquid, ever changing in color.

Creation Ink.

Circi pulled out a Scepter, similar to Wilfre's old one, and it absorbed the Ink into it's headstone Gem.

She smiled evilly, and turned calmly to Heather, who had just caught up to her.

"Well," Circi said, calmly. "It looks like I have what I need, and your fortress is breached. Howe about I destroy you pathetic heroes once and for all, hm?"

Heather drew her Heroes Sword. "I won't let you destroy the Creator, Circi." Heather said. "You know I won't."

Circi pouted mockingly. "Aw, is my poor wittle girl too stubborn to see the truth? I will destroy the **tyrant** that holds this world in it's vice-like grip. And if this world's true hero must be a villain, if it needs a villain to bring it salvation, than so be it! Just as Wilfre once said it, so too shall I repeat those words: I am this world's Savior!"

"Enough!" Heather yelled, leaping towards Circi ferociously.

The two crossed blades, parrying one another, blow for blow, Each attack more ferocious than the last. Eventually, Circi knocked the blade out of Heather's hand, overpowering her.

"You're crusade is over!" Circi roared, raising her sword in a finishing blow.

Before the attack could land, however, Zsasha came into the seen and hit Circi in the face with the but of his cutlass.

"Zsasha!?" Heather asked, shocked.

"You left me back at the village!" Zsasha said, smiling. "You think I'd want to miss out on all the fun?"

Heather then turned around, and looked outside. There, she saw Turtle Rock, beached next to the battlefield.

Samuel, Dr. cure, and a lot of other Raposa had joined in the fight. Crazy Barks was their, Mayor Rose was their, an entire Company of Watersong soldiers were there.

"BEATTHEFISKOUTOFEVERYTHING!" Crazy Barks screamed insanely, as he cut through the Shadows with two curved stone swords.

Circi slowly stood up from Jowee's attack.

"You've lost, Circi." Heather said. "Your army is caught between two others. You're coming with us."

Circi laughed. "Oh, you naive girl." Circi said happily. "You've brought exactly what I need to me."

With that, Circi shot into the air, tearing through the roof.

Looking outside, Heather saw Circi entering the Forgotten Library.

"We have to catch her!" Heather yelled.

Quickly, she ran in, but before Jowee could follow, Shadow covered the door and kept him outside.

He started banging on the Shadow wall.

"Heather, come back!" Jowee yelled. "It's a trap!"


	44. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43: The Forgotten Library**

Heather was engulfed in darkness when the door was sealed shut.

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness.

When she did, she saw Circi running deeper in.

Heather ran after her, through the winding corridors, and eventually found her looking over a bookshelf.

"Where is it!?" Circi spat impatiently. "Where!?"

She then turned to look at Heather.

"You shouldn't have followed me in here." Circi muttered coldly. "What I am searching for is knowledge not meant for Raposa minds."

"Wait, what?" Heather asked. "You are a Raposa."

"Yes." Circi said. "And I risk my own sanity seeking this knowledge, but I will find it. For the fate of this world, I would sacrifice everything."

Circi than disappeared into the darkness, and Heather ran after her.

As she continued to run, she could hear the cawing of birds and the crunching of leaves beneath her feet.

As she winded from corridor to corridor, bookshelf to bookshelf, Heather began to lose track of where she was. Had she already passed that bookshelf before? Where was Jowee? Why hadn't anyone followed her in?

Continuing through, Heather eventually found a massive, wooden door.

The door had been blasted apart, and near it was the shattered remains of two golem-like creatures.

Looking at the shattered door, Heather saw writing.

"No living thing is allowed beyond this point." The text read.

The two golems suddenly pieced themselves back together, powered by an unknown, alien energy, and glared down at Heather.

"Raposa." One wheezed in a deep, ancient voice. "None can enter the Forbidden Library."

One of the Golems slammed down it's hand towards Heather, but she lept out of the way and drew the Hero's sword.

Seeing it, the Golem's became dormant.

"You may enter if you wish, hero." The Golems said. "But be warned, for what lies within was locked away long ago with good reason."

Nodding, Heather ran into the darkness.

* * *

Heather had entered a stranger area of the Forgotten Library.

It was a lot darker down here, and Heather could hear scuttling.

A large, monstrous spider appeared out of the darkness and lunged at Heather.

Screaming, heather sliced it in half.

It's two halves writhed on the floor before going limp, black, thick, mucus-like blood spraying across the floor.

As Heather continued, disturbing images appeared, as if superimposed in front of her eyes. Screaming faces, burning buildings, horror, death, destruction.

Darkness.

More horrific creatures appeared, as if emerging from the walls. Heather slashed at them, and they gurgled as they died.

Books were now covered in barbed wire, and the ground was no longer wood. It was giving way to a fleshy substance.

Why did this place exist at all? Heather thought to herself. Why would someone write books that needed to be hidden away, guarded for all time?

Finally, Heather saw a light in the distance. A red, baleful light.

Heading towards it, Heather found Circi standing before a mass of writhing, diseased flesh.

It was a tumor. A massive tumor in Turtle Rock's own body.

Circi stepped over the mass, walking up it like a set of disgusting stairs, and at the top, found an ancient book sitting upon a podium made of cartilage.

It was wrapped in barbed wire. It's cover was as black as pitch, and apparently made from flayed Raposa skin. Both Heather and Circi lurched at the sight.

Circi looked down at the book. Black smoke wafted off it's pages, and evil whispering could be audibly heard radiating from it.

"The Book of Death." Circi whispered. "There were legends. Horror stories about a Book as old as the Book of Life. But instead of having the power to create, it only has the means to destroy."

Circi slowly placed her hands on it's cover. The skin of her pawlike hands turned black and bubbled cancerously, burn marks streaking across her arms.

Circi screamed in pain and fell to her knees. Heather started to run to her, then recoiled in horror as the diseased flesh returned to normal, as if Circi's own willpower resisted it's magic.

Circi stroked the cover gently, and picked it up. Upon it's cover was a metal decoration, bolted into the black cover. An eight-pointed star.

"With this book, and the Book of Life," Circi said weakly, her strength slowly returning as she stood up, "I can finally destroy the Creator once and for all. I will at last rid this world of his lies, and drive away the Darkness once and for all."

Circi turned to Heather, and attacked.

Heather drew her own sword and parried the blow. They went back and forth, swinging their blades with expert skill, blocking each others attacks with dazzling speed.

Circi swung at Heather's legs, but Heather jumped up and somersaulted in midair, slashing into Circi's back.

Circi cried out in pain, then threw an orb of Shadows at Heather.

Heather cut into it, and lunged at Circi.

Circi tried to parry the blow, but Heather was too fast and cut into her right arm.

Screaming in pain, Circi stumbled backwards, blood leaking from the wounds.

Finally losing patience, Circi unleashed a flurry of attacks from the Book of Death.

Moving her hands in the air and chanting in a dark, forbidden tongue, Circi unleashed a flurry of Darkness attacks that struck Heather at lightning speeds and sent her flying backwards.

Heather fell unto the fleshy floor, everything blurring around her.

Circi's voice sounded so distant.

"I'm sorry, Heather." Circi said, sadly. "But mark my words, I will carry out what I intend to do, and you will thank me for it. Mark my words."

Circi then walked away, book in hand.

"M-mom." Heather whimpered, as everything went dark.

* * *

When Heather awoke, she was outside Turtle Rock, in Jowee's arms.

"Heather, you're okay!" He said, amazed.

He hugged her.

"Guys, wait." Heather said groggily. "Wha-what happened?"

"The Templar fled when Zsasha and the others arrived." Mari explained, walking up to them. "But one didn't run away."

"Michael?" Heather asked.

"He ran after you into the Library. He had to cut his way through the Shadow Lock, but with my help he did." Jowee explained further. "He says he found you near some kind of giant tumor inside Turtle Rock. You looked really pale, like you hadn't eaten in weeks."

"We thought you were dead." Mari said. Mari looked like she had seen a ghost. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Circi found something horrible in their." Heather said. "Something she's going to use to kill the Creator."

"What?" Jowee asked.

Heather looked at him with haunted eyes. "She called it the Book of Death."


	45. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44: A Forgotten Darkness**

The Baki knew how to party.

Hundreds of them danced around, hopping from foot to foot. It was actually very adorable.

They drank punch, ate fish, and Sir Baki told tales of battles long-since won or lost. The Elder's were being tended to, their wounds healed by their own shamanistic power.

Heather, however, was not out enjoying the sat alone, praying.

"Creator." She said, "I need your help. Circi has a Book she call the Book of Death. What is it? What does she plan to do with it?"

 _She plans to kill me. The Book of Death is an artifact as old as the Book of Life. It is the equal and opposite of the Book of Life, and it can bring death to all things. Even me._

"So she's trying to get revenge for Wilfre." Heather said. "Maybe after killing you, the War will end."

 _You don't understand, Child! If Circi destroys me, She'll destroy everything!_

"What!?" Heather asked. "She's trying to save the world in her own, twisted way, right?"

 _What she's trying to do is completely different than what she will accomplish! The Darkness isn't just born of Wilfre's folly, it is the universal embodiment of all evil. Death, decay, destruction, entropy, all are embodied by the Darkness. And most importantly, the Darkness manifests wherever my power and presence is absent. The Darkness is, above all, the absence of the Creator._

"If Circi kills you, trying to 'free' the world from your 'Tyranny'," Heather said in horror. "Then..."

 _Darkness will consume everything. The Book of Life will disappear, and so will all that exists. There will be no ground, no sky, no ocean, nothing. Only an eternity of Darkness. Only the dark and eldritch spawn of the Dark Book can live in such a world. Not even the Shadows under Circi's rule truly know of what they embody. All the people's of the world think the Darkness is only born from Wilfre's folly. It has always existed. Wilfre merely gave it depth and form. Now it walks among us and will destroy all we care about, weather Wilfre or Circi or whoever rules them wants that, or not._

Heather was filled with terror by the Creator's warnings. The fate of the world was not just at stake. The fate of everything that has ever existed, everythin that ever COULD exist, the very possibility of existence, was at stake.

"I won't let Circi succeed." Heather said.

 _I hope you don't_

* * *

Circi stood at the center of an Altar at the end of the Hall of Darkness.

The Book of Life and the Book of Death both lay before her, opened to the final page.

Each of the final pages were identical to the other: Empty. Blank.

Circi, however, know the truth. She knew the key to unlocking the Secret.

She took out a jar of Creation Ink, a jar of the pure essence of reality, and poured it unto the black as night pages of the Book of Death, as well as the Book of Life.

The two books glowed with power as their final pages were revealed.

The two final pages floated off the ground, ripping themselves from their books, and fusing together into a single page.

It was covered in strange runes and symbols. An ancient, archaic language that no Raposa had ever spoken or known.

Circi knew that it was the language of the Creator himself, and whatever other beings dwell outside reality.

All Circi needed now was a way to translate the language and speak it.

But where would she find a translation?

Oh well. She had all the time she needed to find it.

And several pits of Shadow Goo constantly creating more and more armies of Shadow Creatures to do her bidding.

* * *

As the Baki celebration died down, Jowee, Mari, Heather and the others ate fish around a bonfire.

"We move tommorow morning." Jowee said. "This front is secure, but we still have the other Gates to check. The Shadow Creatures attacked from all of them at once, and we need to be ready."

Heather nodded. "Every second we spend resting is another second for Circi to carry out her plans. We need to move quickly, or all will be lost."

"What are we doing staying awake, then?" Mari asked. "We need to get some rest."

The others nodded, and went to bed.

One by one, each person fell asleep, until Zsasha and Dr. Cure were the only ones awake.

Zsasha began to walk away from the camp.

"Where are you going?" Dr. Cure asked.

"My home village is only several miles inland from here." Zsasha explained "This isn't just a beach, it's the entryway into a Desert."

"You can't leave now!" Dr. Cure said. "We need you!"

"I know." Zsasha said sadly. "But I've been hiding from my past long enough. I need to face them."

Dr. Cure sighed. "Alright, go." She said sadly. "Be safe."

"I'll be back soon." Zsasha said. "I promise."

He than waved goodbye, and walked into the night.

* * *

Heather's dreams were restless.

Images flashed across her eyes. The Book of Life, Circi laughing evilly, an abyss of Darkness devouring the world...

All she could hear was the Book of Death's whispers.

She needed to stop Circi.

If not, the entire world would disappear.

She couldn't let that happen.

Not again.


	46. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45: Into the Woods**

Mari, Jowee, and Heather were in the Mayor's House in the Village.

Mayor Rose, and Mayor Moe were also there.

"Alright." Mari said. "We drove off the invaders from Conch Ruins and created footholds on the Angle Isles. The Shadow Armies have pulled back from the area, but minor Templar presence has been reported in the Kori Jungle."

"So," Jowee asked, "Where are those Shadow bastards now?"

Rose nodded. "The Shadow forces have pulled back into the Shadow Lair and Wilfre's Wasteland. However, our scouts are reporting an increased number of shadow sightings in the Twilite Woods."

"Circi needs something there." Heather said. "This isn't about winning the war anymore. These armies, these conquests, they're meant to bide Circi time to complete her plans to kill the Creator. If she wins, we all die."

"Then we should move quickly." Rose said.

"I will gather a regiment of Lavasteam forces." Moe said.

"And I will gather a regiment of Watersong troops." Rose replied.

Mari, Jowee and Heather nodded and went away. Mari and Jowee started sparing together, while Heather walked away.

Walking to the secret beach, she sat down and meditated.

* * *

About an hour later, they were nearly ready to leave.

Mari and Jowee had sharpened their battle skills, Heather had meditated to clear her mind, and Mayors Rose and Moe had gathered two regiments of troops.

The Watersong and Lavasteam troops were ready to move out.

"The Mission is clear." Mari said to the gathered troops. "We go into the Twilite Woods and set up a forward base, destroying any Shadow Creatures we find. Remember, Circi is after a specific location or artifact in the Forest, so we need to figure out her intentions if we are to make a difference."

The Soldiers nodded in unison.

As the gates opened, and the two regiments began entry, Heather saw Isaac sitting next to his shop, staring at the ground sadly.

Heather walked up to him.

"Hey, Isaac." Heather said. "What's wrong?"

"Hi, Heather." Isaac said. "Well, it's complicated."

"I can try to understand." Heather said, sitting down next to him.

Isaac sighed. "The thing is... I knew Wilfre."

"Really?" Heather asked, curiously.

"Me and Wilfre were friends when we were younger." Isaac sighed, smiling. "We used to talk about what we wanted to do with our lives all day. He was my friend."

Heather nodded.

"And..." Isaac continued. "When he fell, it was devastating for me. I'd known him for so long, and in a single heartbeat... poof. He's gone."

Heather patted Isaac on the back. "Why didn't you tell anyone about this before?"

Isaac sighed. "Well, this Village is small. Everyone knows everyone. When Wilfre fell, everyone had known him before. We just stopped talking about him. It was almost illegal to even say his name for a few years. Everyone acted like it never happened. Like _he_ never happened."

Heather sighed. "I guess no one knew how to react. But what about that has got you so down, years later?"

"It's because I knew Circi too." Isaac replied. "The two of them were inseparable. They were the two brightest Raposa I had known. Smart, talented, everything. It was as if they were destined for greatness. And then everything fell apart."

Isaac's eyes were welling up with tears. "To think," Isaac said, "That my old friends would be the ones to cause all this pain."

"Hey, hey," Heather said, hugging Isaac, "It'll be alright. Everyone's going to get through this. You'll see."

Isaac sighed. "I'm just glad my family is safe. For now, at least."

Isaac pointed to a large, tall house at the edge of the Village. "Wilfre and Circi lived in that house over there. No one's been in there ever since Wilfre drew in the Book of Life."

Heather nodded to him, got up, and walked towards the house.

The air seemed to get colder as she drew closer too it. Was that whispering, she heard?

Bakiyo, who had been following her around almost all day, shivered.

Heather walked to the door and opened it.

Everything was as if frozen in time, if not for the dust on everything.

A framed photo of Circi and Wilfre was on a shelf. They looked so vibrant and happy.

Heather walked through the house, looking at each room. There was a strange sense of familiarity to this place.

Eventually, she reached her own room.

Circi and Wilfre had been expecting a child when disaster struck, and they had prepared a room.

The walls were a dark, vibrant blue, and the ceiling had stars painted on it. A chandelier depicting dragons and other creatures of myth and legend hung over it.

This was going to be Heather's room. This nice house, a nice family, a nice life, without war or fear.

If not for...

Heather wiped the tears out of her eyes. She would come back here, just not now.

She exited the house and, without telling anyone she had been in their, silently followed the regiments into the Forest Gate.

* * *

The Forest was extremely thick.

Purple leaves hung from grey branches of grey trees, and normal shadows looked sort of like Shadow Creatures.

The regiments moved quickly, scanning the perimeter for any possible threats.

Samuel and Dr. Cure appeared after Heather through the Gate.

"We've begun to fortify this position." A commanding officer said to Mari. "But my men are starting to get uneasy. They feel like they're being watched."

"Whatever it is," Mari assure, "We'll be ready for it."

The warrior nodded, and returned to his duties.

Suddenly, there was a rustling in the trees, as if the wind had blown through the leaves. But the soldiers felt no wind.

The Robosa began looking around, their weapons raised, and the Raposa troops prepared for combat.

For a moment there was only silence.

Mari sighed. "I think it was just a-"

Then a arrow whipped past her head and embedded itself into the tree she was leaning on, less that a tenth of an inch from her face.

"Who goes there!?" A woman's voice commanded.

Looking up to the direction of the voice, the Robosa shone their lights on three crouched Raposa figures in the threes.

"Hold you fire!" Samuel yelled, possible to both groups.

The three figured were wearing hoods and robes, identical to Samuel's own.

The center figure cocked her head to the left and looked at Samuel.

"So, it's you." She said calmly.

The figure dropped off the branches and landed lightly on her feet, in front of the two regiments.

She looked Samuel in the eyes, and smiled.

"It's good to see you again, little brother."


	47. Chapter 46

**Chapter 47: The Tribe of the Forest**

Everyone was still for a moment.

"Itzara." Samuel said calmly. "Likewise. It is good to be home."

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on?" Jowee asked.

"This is my Sister, Itzara." Samuel said calmly. "My people have been native to these Forests for countless generations. Why did you think you found me in the forest to begin with?"

"All this time," Mari said in awe, "there were people living in the Forests, and no one knew? Why?

"Well," Itzara said, chuckling, "My people tend to watch from afar. Our ancestors live here to seek enlightenment. We live in the shadow of our protector and teacher, Greatwood. You would know him as Deadwood."

"The tree Wilfre corrupted?" Heather asked.

"Those were dark times." Itzara sighed. "But we have endured, and Greatwood lives again. Our people do not normally welcome outsiders, but Samuel has been among you for so long, and we have chosen to let you come. Also, Greatwood said you'd come, so I guess it's okay."

"Wait." Jowee said. "How did you know Samuel has been with us for so long."

Itzara chuckled. "Just because the outside world has no vision of us, does not mean we are blind to them. We probably see more of you, than you can. Now, follow me. We haven't much time."

Itzara and her two companions leaped into the trees and began to swing from branch to branch, almost completely silent in there travel.

"Regiment captains." Mari ordered. "Keep your men here and set up a camp. Jowee, Heather, Dr. Cure, Samuel and I will follow the messengers."

The two captains, one for each regiment, nodded.

With that, Samuel led the way.

* * *

For several hours, the group followed the leaping figures as they whisked in and out of the shadows.

"Where are we going?" Heather asked.

"We're taking a shortcut to the Star Forest." Itzara said, looking down at Heather. "The Shadow Creatures are infesting Moon Grove and the Templar are based in the Gearworks. This is a secret path leading straight to the Village. The Enemy won't find us."

Darting through the thick woods, it became increasingly difficult to track Itzara and her allies.

"Hey, wait up!" Mari called, running after them.

They didn't slow down.

"It's alright." Samuel said calmly. "We're getting close."

Everyone saw a light in the distance.

They began to run, faster and faster, out of the smothering darkness.

Then they broke through the forest and into a large clearing.

The village was simply beautiful. Fireflies flew everywhere, the houses were more like tribal huts, and every person was wearing a robe identical to Samuel's.

"This is my home." Samuel said, turning to his friends. "Welcome."

"It's beautiful." Mari whispered.

Itzara and her two allies appeared in front of them.

"Mari, Jowee, Heather" She said coldly. "Follow me. The Elder wants to speak with you."

The three of them followed Itzara while the other two robed figures led Dr. Cure and Samuel away.

Mari, Jowee and Heather were lead into the largest tent, one with a golden sun-rune painted on the front drapes.

* * *

Inside the tent was a beautiful table of carved wood, as well as several shelved relics. At the center of the room was a old woman standing, waiting for them.

"You three." She said in a surprisingly strong voice. "You are the heroes. The ones Greatwood spoke of."

The old woman walked over to them on a walking stick, and looked Mari in the eyes.

"Mari." The old woman said. "The young mayor of the Village where the Eternal Flame lies. She who carries a strong mind and a good heart."

She then walked to Jowee and looked him in the eyes.

"Jowee." She continued. "He who stands by the Mayor as a friend and partner. Who bears a good heart, marred by the madness of the past."

She then looked down at Heather.

"And Heather." She said solemnly. "She who came from nothing, with a broken past and broken parents. She who will save the world and show mercy to those who deserve none."

The old woman looked over all of them, and smiled.

"You are the three who will save this world. Chosen by the Creator, you will cast down the Darkness and bring peace."

Mari, Jowee, and Heather nodded in unison.

"If you were wondering," the elder said, "I was not brought up in this culture. I did not become Elder simply by being the oldest. I was an outsider at first, but among them I studied the ways of Greatwood with extreme diligence."

"Why are you telling this to us?" Heather asked.

The elder chuckled. "Well, first off, I wanted to share my backstory. I was bored. Secondly, it's supposed to make a point. That point is, I was not born to be the Tribe's respected spiritual leader, and you three were not drawn into existence for the sole purpose of being Heroes. We are who we choose to be. We are not slaves of the Creator, drawn into existence with singular purpose. We are created to be unique and beautiful, to draw and redraw ourselves. We are our own artists."

Mari, Jowee, and Heather were silent in amazement. Those words were so wise, so pure and true.

"Alright, enough melodrama." The Elder said dismissively. "Take the rest of the day to explore the village and learn our ways. Samuel will be excited to show you around."

"Thank you, Elder." Mari said respectfully.

The three of them exited the tent, but Itzara stayed. She turned towards the Elder.

"The Shadow Girl." Itzara said. "Heather, her name was? That's her, isn't it?"

The Elder sat down, cross-legged, and nodded.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Itzara asked.

"Ahh." The Elder sighed, raising a finger in thought. "All in do time, Itzara. When all is said and done, no secrets will remain. All will be revealed."

Itzara rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, wise one."

She then left the tent.

The Elder chuckled, and slipped into Meditation.


	48. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47** : **The Hidden Village**

As the three of them exited the tent, Mari, Jowee and Heather were met by Samuel, walking up to them excitedly.

"Let me show you around." Samuel said.

He lead them to each tent. One was a food court, several were houses for the Raposa to live in, and one was a large school complex.

"The school is called the House of Light." Samuel explained. "My people are very similar to the Baki Tribes of the Conch Ruins in culture. Under Greatwood, we are taught to channel the energy of the world around us into powerful abilities."

He motioned to a group of Raposa wearing robes similar to his. They were all meditating, some even floating off of the ground. A white/blue light encircled them.

"Every object in the universe is infused with the Creator's power." Samuel said. "By drawing on our thoughts and emotions, we can control the world around us."

He flicked his hand, and a bolt of blue energy flew out of his fingers and into a nearby tree. The tree instantly bore fruit.

"We are taught that everything in the universe is infused with the Creator's own power." Samuel continued.

"Greatwood told us that we would need to train Heather when she arrived. He said that she would need the skills to overcome Circi."

Heather looked around, puzzled. "Samuel, these people have trained in this their entire lives." She said. "What good would this training do me in this small amount of time?"

Samuel smiled. "Greatwood explained that too. He said that the Creator had given you great power when he made you a Hero. He said that you would be ready for Greatwood's Final tests, even after only a day or two of training."

"This is ridiculous." Jowee said coldly. "Why don't we just stop this whole "meditation" bullshit and go kill Circi with our **swords** , hm?"

Mari looked at Jowee like he just vomited live scorpions. "Where did that come from?"

Jowee looked at her with something dark in his eyes. He was troubled about something.

He fell silent.

Samuel looked back to Heather. "Dark times are ahead. This entire war, everything you've been through, has been preparation for the coming battle."

Heather looked into Samuel's eyes, determination in her gaze.

"What are we waiting for, then?" She asked.

* * *

Heather and Samuel were meditating together near Samuel's home tent, on the west side of the village.

Mari and Jowee, meanwhile, were sitting on a large rock nearby.

Mari put her hand on Jowee's shoulder.

"Jowee, I'm worried about you." Mari said. "You've been acting strange, lately."

Jowee sighed. "I'm sorry, Mari. Ever since Circi made it look like you were killed, things have been different."

Mari looked at Jowee sadly. "I know." She said. "I saw."

Jowee didn't look surprised. "I just keep thinking about all we've been through. Everything Wilfre and Circi have done to us, to everyone. It makes me lose control. I just want to..."

Jowee's fists clenched and shook with fury.

Mari put her hand on his cheek, and he calmed down.

"We're going to be fine." Mari said. "Circi will pay for the lives she's ruined. When this whole thing is over, we'll go home. Everything will be like it was before."

Jowee and Mari hugged. Jowee looked out towards the trees, doubt in his face.

"I hope you're right." He said.

* * *

Heather's meditation had taken both her and Samuel into a strange place.

To their left was the Village, as good as new, untouched by war or darkness.

To their right was a wasteland of darkness and shadows, purple skies and broken, pitch black stone.

"This is your mind." Samuel said. "I've transported myself here to help you in your training."

"What do I need to do?" Heather asked.

"You need to conquer the embodiment of all your doubts and evils." Samuel said. "Greatwood teaches that each living thing has two sides of it's soul. One good, one evil. In order to achieve the highest level of power in my people's culture, you need to conquer the darkness in you. In your case, it manifests itself physically."

Heather suddenly felt a tugging feeling on the shadowed part of her face, as if it was trying to rip itself off.

She was about to cry out in pain when the feeling suddenly subsided and the Shadow covering her face fell off and began to shape itself in front of her.

It became a Shadowed version of herself.

"You again?" Heather asked.

Shadow Heather smiled. "The real question you should ask is "Me again"? As in, use the word "me". I **am** you, Heather."

Samuel put his hand on Heather's shoulder in reassurance. "You can do it. This being is no stronger than you. In a fight against yourself, you are the only one who decides who wins."

Shadow Heather laughed. "Oh, how cute! Is Heather scared of her own Shadow?"

Heather's features hardened in anger and she drew her sword. "I'm not afraid of you!"

Shadow Heather looked unimpressed. "Of course not!" She exclaimed. "Why fear yourself?"

Shadow Heather started pacing around Heather and Samuel. "I know what you've been thinking about." She chided, smiling mischievously.

Heather tensed.

"Oh, don't play dumb." Shadow Heather said. "We both know - or I know - You know - whatever, Heather knows that you're not _certain_ about the path ahead, are you? We've been keeping a secret from our friends, haven't We?"

Samuel looked at Heather. "Whatever it is, I won't judge. This part is natural. Everyone has guilt to hide."

Shadow Heather scoffed. "Well, would you, oh so wise Samuel, be surprised to know that Heather is thinking about letting Circi go?"

Samuel was silent for a moment. Then he nodded. "That makes sense."

Heather sighed and looked down sadly. It was true. Circi had done so many horrible things, caused so much destruction, but Heather still wanted to save her. Circi was her mother.

Not only that, but Heather had literally seen so much of Circi's life. She had been there when everything went wrong, when Wilfre's desire to make the world a better place became an obsession with the Book of Life, when everything was taken from Circi and she was left alone in the world. Even after everything that had happened, Heather could still feel where Circi was coming from. She had suffered so much, it made sense that something would snap.

"Well?" Shadow Heather asked. "Come on! We have so much more of the Mind to explore."

A pathway appeared, leading deeper into the shadowed wasteland.

Samuel nodded to the Shadowed version of Heather, then turned towards Heather.

"If it makes you feel any better," Samuel said, "I will only see what you are alright with me seeing. It's not like I'm invading your thoughts. Also, I understand why you want to help Circi. But you must concentrate on the task at hand. Even if it means killing her."

Heather nodded sadly. "I know."

The two followed Shadow Heather down the path.


	49. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48: The Shadows of the Mind**

Heather and Samuel found themselves in a large, dark forest.

Shadow Heather had vanished.

Snow was falling hard, and it was very cold. Night had fallen.

As they walked, they realized they were moving up a mountain.

"This is what my mind looks like?" Heather asked herself.

"We're probably in one of your memories." Samuel said. "The mind has a physical place for every facet of someone's being. Your shadow self is leading us into the darker aspects."

As if on cue, the two of them started hearing something in the distance.

Crying.

Following the sound, they reached the top of the icy mountain, rounded a corner and saw...

Heather.

Trapped in a cage of ice. Alone and scared.

Several feet away, the dragon Frostwind was sleeping.

This Heather was 6 years old, 2 years younger than Heather was now.

"I remember these nights." Heather said to Samuel. "The wind would always be howling, the snow would be so cold. I'd be freezing, shivering, day after day."

In the cage, the younger Heather was lying down in a fetal position, shivering violently, with an expression of terror on her face.

"Such a young child, subjected to this." Samuel said. "I can understand why you have so many inner demons."

Heather sighed sadly. "It's weird though. When the First Hero saved me, everything turned out okay. It's as if the whole world had been so pure, so lacking in evil. And as soon as Mike disappears, this happens. This... 'New World' starts. And it's a lot darker than the one before."

Samuel shook his head. "Something about the world was changed in the reboot, that is true. But, this darkness existed back then. Remember, Circi had been preparing the war for many years."

"Strange, isn't it?" A voice asked.

Heather and Samuel turned towards the voice. Shadow Heather had reappeared.

"Circi had been gathering armies of shadow creatures for so long," she continues, "and the Creator didn't simply redraw the world without them."

Heather glared at her shadowy counterpart.

"You know," the shadow continued, "I've realized that, well... maybe the Creator doesn't care about us. Maybe he just likes to watch us fight the darkness forever."

"That's not true." Samuel said. "The Creator may have been unable to because of Circi's abilities. Perhaps the Darkness was too strong to fight, or-"

"Shut up, you blind fool!" Shadow Heather hissed.

"I'm sorry." Heather apologized to Samuel.

"No I'm not!" Shadow Heather replied.

"Yes I am!" Heather retorted.

"This is kinda funny to watch." Samuel said, smiling a little.

"Shut up!" Both Shadow Heather and Heather said simultaneously.

"Alright, alright." Samuel said, backing away. "Sorry."

"Look at this." Shadow Heather said, motioning to the past Heather. "Look at what we once were, alone and scared. Did the Creator do anything for us? Of course not. He took his sweet ass time to save us, and even then we were just a minor part of his mission to stop Wilfre. If he's a God, why didn't he simply wish the darkness away?"

"Because he might not be all powerful." Heather replied. "He made us, but that doesn't mean he rules us."

Shadow Heather frowned. "Well, I suppose that makes sense. But if you still won't listen to me, maybe this will show you more perspective."

She snapped her fingers, and the three of them were transported elsewhere.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Forest Village, Mari and Jowee were still sitting together.

Mari looked at Jowee. Jowee looked depressed.

"What are you thinking about?" Mari asked, concerned.

Jowee sighed. "It's just... well, remember back in Lavasteam when I thought you were dead and, you know, went crazy?"

Mari nodded sadly. "Circi made me watch you hurt people. It was awful."

Jowee shook his head. "I was a fool. I was just so angry that you were gone, that I couldn't do anything to help you, and I thought the darkness would give me the power to kill Circi."

Mari put her paw/hand on Jowee's shoulder. "Then what happened?"

"You know what happened." Jowee said. "I went insane, to put it simply. The Shadow I had absorbed was alive, Mari. It made me angrier and angrier, and it made me blind to it's power. I still don't know if it killed those people, or if I did, or which one of us was laughing at all the fires, I... I just don't know."

Mari hugged Jowee. "Jowee, it's okay." She said. "I've known you for so long, you would never do something like that in your right mind. You're not a monster, you were being controlled by one."

Jowee smiled a little, and hugged Mari back. "I just don't know..."

* * *

Samuel, Heather and Shadow Heather were standing in Wilfre's Wasteland.

In front of them was a stairway leading to an altar. On the alter was the book of life. It was open.

A few feet away from the altar, lying on the ground in a puddle of blood, was Circi.

Heather immediately realized this was a vision of the future.

The fight was over. Circi was dead, slain by her own daughter.

But the Book of Life was right there, undefended and ready to be used.

"Circi put the world through so much suffering." Shadow Heather said. "You could undo all of that by drawing in the Book of Life. Make the world the way YOU want it."

Heather slowly walked towards the book.

"Come on, Heather." Shadow Heather said. "What has the Creator ever done for us? You would be so much better than him. You're a smart, kind, innocent girl, who's fought for the people throughout this entire war."

Heather slowly reached for the book.

She hesitated. She turned to look at Samuel.

Samuel simply looked back. "This is a choice for you to make." Samuel said.

Heather looked down at the Book of Life. Infinite power was there, right in her hands. The power of a god...

Heather closed the book.

"No." She said. "I won't do it. It will only cause more pain. More suffering."

She turned to her Shadow self. "If I'm going to repair this world, I will do it with my bare hands."

Shadow Heather sneered. "You really believe that? Wow, I'm more of an idiot than I thought."

With that, Heather and Samuel found themselves back in the real world.

"You did it." Samuel said. "You conquered your personal darkness."

Heather shook her head. "Not completely."

Samuel nodded. "Of course. That comes later."


	50. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49: Hateful Faith  
**

Michael stood alone atop a massive, rusted gear.

Looking out over the dark forest, he thought.

He thought of Heather. Is he really supposed to just obey his Father? After all he's done? After meeting Heather? Yes, the Templar considered her an enemy, but she was a good person. He knew that.

"Boy!" A voice said angrily behind him.

Michael turned around and saw a large, bulky and heavily armored Templar stare down at him in anger.

"Hello, Ishmael." Michael said, greeting him. "What are you angry about now?"

"I'm gonna answer your question with another question." Ishmael answered in a heavy nordic accent. "Why are you wasting your time looking out over the stupid forest when we have a mission to attend to!?"

"Forgive me." Michael said calmly. "Just... thinking."

Of all the Templar, Ishmael would be considered by Michael to be the most hateful, and the most fanatical. He was absolutely unquestioning of Michael's father, but the man also hated Michael for certain 'heresies'... such as befriending Heather, now commonly known to the Templar as "the Witch-Child".

Ishmael went over to the war table, where other Templar waited.

"As you all know," Ishmael said, "for years we've been hunting the heretical Druid Raposa and their pathetic village. But the forest has always protected them. The forest, their false deity, Deadwood, has protected them."

"So what do YOU suggest, Ishmael!?" One of the Templar snarled, impatiently. "After years, DECADES, of searching, you suggest a new plan!? What audacity drives you to believe you just _happen_ to have the solution!?" What could you possibly think of that would outdo our predecessors!?"

"Simple." Ishmael said, smiling. "We burn the forest. All of it."

"What!?" Michael suddenly raised his voice in outrage. "Forgive me the outburst, my lords, but we can't burn the forest! It is filled with curs, yes, but it is sacred! The Creator greatly favors it! What right have we to destroy that which is not ours!?"

Ishmael smacked Michael across the face. "Shut up, stupid boy! The Highlord, your Father, has granted me command of this expedition! When I say 'burn the forest', I mean, BURN THE FOREST! BURN EVERYTHING!"

Michael was silent, looking at his superior with horror.

Several Templar walked away, grabbing torches and walking towards the woods.

"Today we purify this place." Ishmael said grimly. "Today we finally burn the Druids and their false Idol. We will capture the False Heroes, as the Prophecy foretold, and the Day of Recreation will come as foreseen."

Michael looked at the trees as they began to come alight. The prophecy had been a central point of the Templar's religion. It stated that three False Heroes would come and try to lead the Raposa astray, while a Queen of Darkness would appear to destroy everything the Creator held dear. It was said that when these times came, the Templar would conquer all civilizations, cultures, languages and societies, and their teachings - the Divine Word of Creation - would be taught to all, before the World would End and be Renewed on the Day of Recreation, otherwise known as the Final Judgement.

How ironic that Michael, the son of the Highlord himself and Heir to the Priesthood, would befriend one of the False Heroes of prophecy.

* * *

Heather rejoined Jowee and Mari a few minutes after her experiences.

"How's your training going?" Jowee asked coldly, still not-so-faithful in the ideas of Samuel's people.

"It went well, I guess." Heather replied. "Samuel and I confronted the embodiment of my "bad side", so to speak, and we won. Wasn't much of a fight, though. More of an argument."

Mari tilted her head to the side. "What kind of argument?"

"Well," Heather explained, "Dark Heather, as I like to call her, said I was wrong to trust the Creator, and that I should be fighting him. It didn't really matter what she said. Whatever the Creator is after, it's probably better than letting Darkness rule."

Jowee raised an eyebrow. "Ya think?"

Itzara and Samuel appeared suddenly from the shadows. "We have a problem." Samuel said.

"What is it?" Heather asked.

"The forest is on fire." Itzara said bitterly. "Those Templar bastards think it was a good idea to force us out of the woods by burning the woods down. We'll have nowhere to hide without the trees."

Looking around, it became obvious to Heather that the people were panicking. They had lived for generations in the forest, and without it the isolation they loved would be gone. If they survived this, they still might lose everything.

"We need to get to Greatwood." Itzara said. "Now!"

They all started heading for Greatwood's location at the heart of the forest. All the people of the village were heading that way.

Finally, they made it to the tree Mari, Jowee and Heather had known as Deadwood. By now, it glowed with a golden light, it's leaves a bright, radiant green, and it's bark a beautiful caramel-gold.

"Greatwood, what do we do!?" Someone yelled. "The forest is on fire! The Templar are coming for our heads!"

Many wailed in fear as mothers clung to their children, as husbands clung to their wives.

 _Do not fear, my friends_. Greatwood said in a soft and calm voice. _I shall use my power to protect us. The Templar will not harm us. Nothing wi-_

He was cut off by a bolt of Shadows hitting one of his branches. It fell off and dissolved into ash.

 _Oh no._ Greatwood said.

"Circi." Heather said bitterly.


	51. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50: War Beneath the Tree**

Circi certainly looked worse for wear.

Her black robes, which used to be terrifyingly elegant, were now torn and rugged, as if she had been assaulted multiple times. Their were deep bags and dark circles beneath her eyes, as if she hadn't slept in weeks. Her hair was ragged and filthy, and she looked more like a withered corpse than a person. The Book of Death had obviously taken it's toll.

 _Why have you come here, dark one?_ Greatwood asked.

"You know why I'm here." Circi replied. "I have come to take what is needed to kill the Creator."

Jowee clenched his fists in barely contained rage. By now he had had time to think about what the darkness had driven him to do in the Galactic Jungle. The atrocity he had committed was too horrible for him to even think about, and one of the shadow's under Circi's command was responsible.

"You..." He snarled. "You murderous bitch! How can you just stand there after what you did to us!? To everyone!?"

Circi looked to him and sneered. "Now Jowee, don't go blaming me for your actions. The Shadows don't control us, they simply bring out the worst in us."

Jowee was trembling with fury at this point. "No. I'm... I'm not a murderer. I can't be."

Circi chuckled coldly at Jowee's remark. "Even the most intelligent and kind of men can become monsters with a single instant of mistake and folly." She commented. "Isn't that write, Greatwood?"

 _Circi, my child._ Greatwood said gently, trying to reason with her. _I can see the pain in you. Your suffering is rooted in the loss of the one you love. His violent demise was too much for you to bear, and you wanted revenge, am I correct? You fight this war, you rage against the Heavens because the Heavens took Wilfre from you. But you must not let rage dominate your life. Can't you understand that you are simply causing others to go through the losses you went through? Remember your youth, my child. You were smart, ingenious even, and beautiful. Why would you let the darkness make you into a weapon? Can't you see it is destroying you, just as much as it harms your enemies? Please, stop this madness now and tell me your torment before-_

A bolt of darkness shot out of Circi's hand and landed on Greatwood's face as black Shadow Goo that burned through his bark and started eating away at him.

"Are you telling me to talk about my feelings?" Circi asked. "We are long past that."

Jowee drew his sword and, to Mari and Heather's surprise and fear, smiled in a way that could only be described as sadistic.

"Fine. My turn." he said. "I've been waiting a LONG time for this."

He lunged towards Circi, roaring a battlecry of rage and vengeance, and brought his sword down towards her head. Circi swiftly parried the blow, sidestepped and swiped for his left arm. A Shadow Bolt erupted from the blade and sent Jowee flying backwards. He hit his head against one of Greatwood's roots, and collapsed unconscious.

Circi snapped her fingers and a horde of Shadow Walkers appeared out of the trees behind her. They swarmed forwards and attacked Samuel's people, who swiftly drew their own blades and fought back. Bolts of darkness and light zoomed across the battlefield as the two armies fought. Heather drew her sword and engaged Circi in melee.

Circi's strikes were swift and agile. She swung low to try and knock Heather off her feet, but she leaped up to dodge the attack while smacking Circi upside the head with the flat of her sword. Heather than kicked Circi in the chest as hard as she could, winding her and sending her flying unto her back.

Heather stood over Circi and raised her sword to deliver a killing blow. But then she hesitated. She wasn't ready to kill her own mother. In fact, Heather was unsure if she had really killed anyone in this war, besides Shadow Creatures.

This moment of hesitation gave Circi the opportunity to recover that she needed. She swiftly blasted her daughter off of her with a swift shadow bolt and stood up, walking towards Greatwood.

Just before Heather could chase after Circi, the sound of distant war horns resounded across the battlefield, as well as the crackle of approaching flames.

"Oh no..." Heather said.

The Templar were coming.

* * *

With a blood-curdling battlecry, Ishamel emerged from the forest, followed closely behind by the entire Templar force, here to end their war against the "Druids" once and for all.

"BRING UNCREATION UPON THE CREATOR'S ENEMIES!" Ishmael screamed, as he drove his sword into the nearest Raposa.

The forest Raposa, despite not wearing armor, were effective at fighting the Templar. In an instant, the entire population of the forest had disappeared into the branches of Greatwood, and from their hurled throwing daggers and spears at the Templar.

Mari quickly drew her sword and engaged an onrushing Templar in battle, whereas Itzara jumped down from the trees and landed on a Templar's head, slicing it from his body as she bound from one victim to the next, fighting not for her own survival, but for the survival of her people.

Ishmael made his way towards Greatwood, stalking like a dreaded Warrior King, smashing all who stand in his way. In his hand was clasped a freshly lit torch. In the other, a sword that was soaked in blood.

Finally reaching the foot of the Tree, he smiled evilly as he prepared to light it ablaze.

Jowee, having regained consciousness, sprung forwards and engaged Ishmael in a duel to the death.

Amidst the chaos, Heather followed after Circi, who was at the foot of Greatwood. She burned a doorway through Greatwood's side, revealing that he was... hollow.

Before Circi could enter, Heather attacked her, the two swords locking together.

In the struggle, the two of them fell into Greatwood, disappearing into the darkness as the opening Circi burned through closed instantly.

And then, silence. Absolute silence.


	52. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51: Shadowed Minds**

Complete darkness.

Heather and Circi could no longer hear one another. Or see one another. They were both alone. All they could hear was their own footsteps, and their own breathing.

A light appeared above them both, but each of them only saw one of the lights. They were both in the same place, and yet not. Heather stood in a small clearing of grass inside the hollow tree, with the sun shining from between Greatwood's branches. Circi stood at the same place. Both were alone.

 _Do you know what happens here?_ Greatwood asked.

They were silent.

 _Those deemed worthy are tested here._ Greatwood said. _Those who conquer the Darkness inside themselves, gain access to the Truths of this world._

In that instant, a blinding light engulfed both Circi and Heather, and the scene changed.

* * *

 **Heather**

Heather stood in the center of a grassy field.

In the distance were trees. She was in a large clearing, at the center of a thick forest.

She saw a path leading into the forest. She began to walk down it.

It all looked rather simple for a while. Just trees, trees, trees, and a straight path leading through them. But eventually, she saw things alongside the path, hanging across the trees and clumping on the ground.

It looked like a colorless, reflective liquid, pooling into puddles across the ground.

In some, she saw images of Frostwind, roaring his bestial roar of anger and fury. In others, she could see the previous nightmares of this war: Mari's supposed death, Jowee's descent into madness, Circi first getting her hands on the Book of Death, the revelation that the Templar and Michael, whom she had initially viewed as heroes, being savage fanatics... the list went on and on.

It was horrible, honestly. How the world had changed. Wilfre had done bad things, but Circi... it was almost too much for Heather to handle.

Every day, she wondered if it would be better to just give up. To do what a child usually does when subjected to trauma: go mad.

At the end of the path stood Dark Heather.

"Well, well, well." She said. "It looks like we've reached the end, huh? You've already had enough hallucinations to know what you're mind currently looks like."

Heather glared at her counterpart. "Implying I'm insane, now are we?"

Dark Heather smiled. "You know, you really are a hero, but you can really give in to hubris, you know that? You're idea that you still have an innocence to preserve: it's sheer arrogance."

She lifted her left hand, and a small image of Wilfre appeared over it. "Like Father,"

She lifted her right hand, and an image of Circi appeared over it. "Like Mother,"

The two images faded, and Shadow Heather motioned to Heather. "Like Child."

Heather ground her teeth. "I, am NOT, like them."

Dark Heather laughed at this. "Of course not. You just want what's best for the world, to help free people from those that would control or kill them, right?"

Heather hesitated. Then her eyes widened in realization.

"That's right." Dark Heather said. "You know what the name "Wilfre" stands for? It means "Free-Will." Wilfre wanted what he saw as best for the Raposa. He thought we would be better off if we controlled our own destiny. He wanted to save us from the one who controls and kills us all: The Creator. He made this world, and he made it with ideas of imperfection. Of scarcity. Of war and greed. It's his fault that all evil exists, because he created a world where evil was possible."

Heather shook her head in despair. "No..." She said weakly. "That's... that's not how it works..."

"That's how EVERYTHING works." Dark Heather said. "Wilfre and Circi were happy together. They were seen as the most ingenious of scientists, the most creative of writers and the best singers in all of Watersong. They were symbols of beauty and kindness. And what did the Creator **allow** to happen!? He allowed Wilfre - Our Father - to become obsessed with the Book of Life. He could have warned Wilfre at any time, but he didn't. He let it happen. The Darkness exists, this war is happening, our parents will be remembered as insane villains, because of the Creator's carelessness and apathy!"

Heather was silent for a moment. She was right. Dark Heather was right. Why would a righteous God throw aside two prodigies for one sin or another?

"But hey," Dark Heather said, "Third time's the charm, right? Wilfre and Circi had the right ideas, they just let the darkness and power go to their heads. If we work together, though, we can finish what they started. How 'bout it?"

Dark Heather reached out with her hand in handshake.

Heather was silent. She stared at her counterpart's smiling, charismatic face.

Then she slapped Dark Heather's hand aside. "Third time's the time you realize you're doing something wrong!" She retorted. "I will not walk down the same path as my Parent's, do you hear me!? I don't care if this world has wronged me, I don't care if the people around me deserve pain, revenge is not my answer!"

Dark Heather frowned. Then she smiled. "Fine. Looks like this is gonna be fun."

Suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

Heather found herself in a are that looked identical to Wilfre's Shadow Lair from the first time he faced the Hero. Floating above her was Dark Heather.

"I am your hopes and fears." She said. "I am your darkest sides, the evil that lurks inside your soul. And you can NEVER destroy me!"

And so the battle began. Dark Heather floated to the left, looking down at Heather. Heather leaped up, sword drawn, in an attempt to attack, but Dark Heather dodged.

Dark Heather giggled maniacally. "Oh, this is so much fun!"

She summoned a cardboard box labelled "Toys". Turning it over, she poured out thousands of tiny, black Scorpions.

The scorpions clumped together into the form of a massive Scorpion, which attacked Heather with it's stinger.

Heather's blade crossed with the claws of the creature. She pushed it back and, whenever she could, cut into the Scorpion's body, sending dozens of tiny critters scattering.

She leaped to the wall of the cave, kicked off of it to get further height, and plunged downwards, sword-first, into the giant Scorpion.

The tiny scorpions scattered in all directions. Next, Dark Heather pulled out a wind-up toy that looked like Frostwind. Upon winding it up, it grew to actual size, and entered the battle. It fired icicle bolts at Heather, trying to impale her. She jumped upwards, landed on top of one of the icicle projectiles, jumped to another, then jumped unto Frostwind's head and stabbed downward. The "toy" dissolved into nothingness.

Shadow Heather snarled. "Fine! I'll play the game your way!"

She drew forth a Shadowy version of Heather's sword, stared at it, and grinned.

Dark Heather stopped floating and landed on the ground. She jumped forwards, spinning in the air, and swiped at Heather. Heather rolled backwards, then jumped forwards in a thrust. Dark Heather parried the blow, stunning Heather long enough to cut a gash into her left cheek.

Heather stumbled backwards, and tasted blood in her mouth. She glared, then lunged at Dark Heather, and the two swords were locked.

The two of them continued to push against one another.

"Can't you see your fighting a battle you have to lose!?" Dark Heather taunted. "No one is perfect, and everyone has darkness in them! You can't get rid of me! Ever!"

Heather screamed in fury and tried to push back, but Dark Heather overpowered her, sending her sprawling to the ground.

Dark Heather loomed over her victim, and raised her sword to finish the job.

Heather looked up at the victor. This meant that Heather would become like her Father. Like Ciri.

It meant...

"You know what?" Heather said. "You're right."

Dark Heather, for a single instant, frowned, but quickly regained her smiling composure. "Of course I'm right! I'm always right!"

Heather smiled weakly. "I can't get rid of you. You're part of me. I accept that."

Dark Heather slowly backed away. "What are you doing?"

Heather stood up. "The only reason you're winning is because I've been trying to wipe you out of existence. But I can't do that."

Dark Heather staggered back in pain. "Stop it!" She said, clutching her head. "Stop talking!"

Heather smiled at her enemy. "You're a part of me I can't get rid of. But you know what? I will never allow you to control me!"

Dark Heather suddenly cried out as a shooting pain rushed through her. "No!"

She fell on her knees, and started to dissolve into Shadow Goo. "NO!"

Heather picked up her sword and, without anger, or evil, but with an absolute calmness, swiped downwards at Dark Heather.

The sword blow scattered her adversary to the wind.

For a moment, there was silence.

And then Heather was engulfed in light.

* * *

 **Circi**

Circi stood in the center of a dark, foggy forest. Surrounding her were puddles of liquid glass, which reflected her memories. A summer doodling alongside Wilfre as children, the two of them studying in a Watersong university….. and the day Wilfre created the Shadows, along with other moments of her life.

"Stop mocking me, Deadwood." Circi said coldly. "I know what drove me down this path, I don't need you reminding me."

"That's odd." A heartbreakingly familiar voice chided. "I thought you'd be happy to see me."

Circi whirled around, and saw….. him.

Wilfre stood there, no shadows, no anything, just his classic blue outfit with the gold trim.

Circi's eyes widened. "Wilfre….."

He smiled, like he always used to. "Hope I wasn't gone for too long."

Circi ran to him, ready to embrace him, but before she could reach him, he changed. His skin fell away, revealing not flesh, but darkness. His eyes evaporated, revealing two white holes. In an instant he had returned to his Shadow form, a malicious grin across his face.

Everything became darker. Snow started falling and Circi felt a physical chill course through her.

The shadowy apparition laughed as he approached. Circi started to run. The trees around her withered, and she could feel the air freezing up around her.

Everything slowed down, except for the Darkness. Circi felt like she was wading through molasses. Looking down she saw that tendrils of inky blackness had emerged from the ground, and were pulling her downwards.

Circi fell, then turned to look at the monster behind her. "What the hell are you!?"

"I am the darkness inside your mind." The figure said, it's voice like frozen knives grinding across a rock. "I am the emptiness Wilfre left behind that you will never fill. I am the blight that has consumed your soul and made you into the helpless victim you are."

"I am not helpless!" Circi screamed defiantly.

The figure laughed coldly. "You are a puppet of your own rage. Driven by an incessant hatred for God himself. You lost everything, especially your mind."

The figure dissolved into nothingness. All around Circi, the blackness closed in. She could feel claws running down her skin, the blackness growing over her.

Her vision blurred and faded as the Darkness enveloped her. An entirely inhuman voice – not at all Wilfe anymore – snarled within her head.

 _Now, you are mine._


	53. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52: War in the Family**

Outside of Greatwood, the battle raged.

The Templar, driven onward by their rage, hatred, and savage faith, slashed and stabbed at those around them. Blood flowed freely and soaked the ground. Samuel's people fought back, orbs of karmic energy flowing from their hands and driving the Templar away. The shadows screeched and cackled in battle, claws of darkness tearing through armor and flesh like it was wet paper.

And suddenly, a blinding light shone through the battle.

The three armies stopped and stared at the frail old Raposa woman who floated in the air. Like a miniature sun, a sphere of light shone around her. Her eyes had turned into perfectly golden orbs. The light shone forth like physical spears, causing many shadow creatures to disintegrate.

The Templar began to leave. Many threw down their weapons and stormed off in disgust. The golden light was the ultimate symbol of the Creator's power, and seeing a figure they were commanded to kill wielding such power... in an instant, many recognized the Templar for the liars they are and, in disgust, left the order, disappearing into the woods. Those that remained faithful to the intoxicating fire of hate, fled simply because they feared what the Druid's were capable of.

The battle was not over, though. The Shadows, though weakened were still there, and the fighting continued.

* * *

Circi opened her eyes. She stood, alone, in a pitch black chamber. Feeling around to get a grip of her surroundings, she realized she was in a cave with wooden walls: the interior of a Tree. She saw a light in the distance.

 _That was pretty quick._ Greatwood said nonchalantly. _The darkness in your life is VERY strong, Circi. Doesn't that concern you?_

Circi ignored Greatwood and went towards the light.

 _Circi._ Greatwood sighed sadly. _I have seen what you've been through. You deserve justice, you are right about that. But can't you see what you've put others through? The pain you've dealt out unto those around you?_

 _Let them suffer._ Circi thought coldly. _The Light is just as painful as the Dark. And just as blinding._

 _Don't do this._ Greatwood said. _You can still be Heather's mother. You can still be the hero you're supposed to be. It's not too late._

"It is too late!" Circi yelled in response. "No one will forgive me for the things I've already done, and if I stop now, it will be for nothing!"

Circi finally entered the light and found it's source. One of Greatwood's roots glowed with pristine power. It was the last thing Circi needed for her plans.

 _Please._ Greatwood begged. _Circi, this is not the way. If you keep going down this path... there's no going back._

"Don't you understand?" Circi said, pain obvious in her voice. "There already is no going back. I've made my choice, and if I must burn in hell for it, so be it."

She grasped the root, and ripped it free. Where the light once was, other roots began to blacken and rot.

 _Ow._ Greatwood said sadly. _That hurt._

Circi smiled coldly to herself. With the branch, she had all that she needed to finally end the war.

"Well, Greatwood, I'm sorry about this." She said. "Really, I am. But people will understand when it's all over. People will see."

She turned and walked away. The darkness bent to her will, and allowed her exit.

* * *

Circi walked out and looked upon the war. A Templar lunged at her, screaming hymns of hate, and she knocked him aside with a bolt of darkness.

Circi walked calmly through the battle. With a wave of her hand, battalions were thrown aside and she made her way through the battlefield. But before she could leave, she heard a voice behind her.

"Circi!" It called.

She turned around, and there, standing alone, was the elder of Samuel's people. The woman was mostly hidden behind her robes, but Circi recognized her immediately.

The two stood alone, facing one another, as the rest of the world was distracted with the storm of violence. Mari struck down a Templar, and noticed the two standing at the heart of the conflict. Jowee tore a Shadow Walker in half with his bare hands, and looked to see Circi and the elder confronting one another. Heather left the confines of Greatwood, to realize she was too late: Circi had the root, and the only person in her way was the Elder.

"I thought you had died." Circi said.

"I thought the same about you." The Elder replied. "I see the truth is far worse. Put that root down, child. You do not need it."

"You don't understand." Circi said. "I don't think you ever understood."

Heather watched in confusion. Did they know each other?

"I understand far too well." The elder retorted. "After all, no one knows a child in the same way a mother does."

Heather's eyes widened. The elder was Circi's mother?

"Maybe you do." Circi sneered. "But if so, you will surely understand why I can not - why I WILL not - stop in my plans."

The Elder sighed sadly. "I do. You were always stubborn."

"That has nothing to do with it." Circi snapped. "Whoever you remember me as - that innocent little girl, that bright, brilliant young woman, she's dead. I buried her with Wilfre."

The two stood silent for a moment.

"Give me the root," The old woman said, finally, "Or I will take it from you."

Circi's eyes locked with the Elders. "Fine. Come and take it."

Circi was engulfed in shadows as she charged the Elder.

The crone fired a bolt of searing light directly at Circi, but she swatted it aside like a bug.

The Elder's body flared up with golden light, and the two locked hands.

Like two primordial forces pushing against each other, they fought, the Light shining in all directions and the Darkness roaring like an all-consuming beast. The Elder's face was one of melancholy calmness, whereas Circi's was twisted into a visage of rage and madness. The Elder pushed Circi back, causing her to stumble. The Elder then struck in quick succession, punching Circi across the face and kicking her square in the chest, sending her flying backward.

Circi was splayed on the ground, lying on her back, winded, where the Elder pressed her foot upon Circi's heart before she could move.

Despite the apparent defeat, Circi seemed completely indifferent.

"Do it." She said coldly. "Send me to Wilfre. I want to be with him. Please."

The Elder stared down at her daughter, and stopped. She couldn't do it. This woman, Circi, who had committed acts of war on a worldwide scale, who had raised an army of darkness against all cultures and peoples, who's only desire is to kill the Creator himself - she was still her daughter, and she couldn't kill her.

Before she could restrain or bind her to prevent her from escaping, Circi shot the Elder at point-blank range with a bold of Shadow Magic, sending the Elder flying back with a burn wound in her chest.

"No!" Heather screamed.

Circi turned around and looked at her. She then scanned the battlefield, witnessing the destruction. The entire village of forest Raposa was here. They would all die if Circi's armies pressed on. Already, the blood was in far too great supply, and Circi felt guilt, that cruel oppressor, weigh down on her.

With a snap of her fingers, she, and her army, disappeared. Leaving the Forest Raposa safe and victorious.

* * *

Only a beat of silence passed, before the entire village sprung into action.

The battle had been far less deadly that most had anticipated. Most of the men and women harmed were alive, but wounded, and all of the children were safe: they were barricaded closest to Greatwood, and the adults had positioned themselves between them and the attackers. But no battle was without costs: Mari, Jowee and Heather could solemnly see wives weep over the corpses of their husbands, husbands weeping for their departed wives, and children trying to get their dead loved ones to wake up.

The battle had been a village-wide trauma, but each of them was far less hysterical than they would be on other battlefields: A golden light emanated from Greatwood, calming everyone's nerves, healing wounds, and in some cases, even reviving the dead.

Itzara and Samuel limped towards the three heroes. Samuel's left arm was scarred, and Itzara's left shoulder was covered in blood.

"We survived." She said, her eyes seeming distant. "By the Creator, we survived!"

Samuel suddenly hugged her. "I was so worried we were going to die. I just... I couldn't imagine life without you, Sister."

Itzara smiled, teared up, and hugged back. "I couldn't imagine life without you, bro."

Suddenly, Greatwood sighed weakly, and the entire village went silent.

 _Well done._ the Tree croaked. _You drove back the Darkness. But... there has been a cost. Circi has claimed the final item for her Ritual, and I... I have never been this weak._

The people started to panic. "No!" Some screamed. "Don't leave us!" Yelled others.

 _Fear not._ Greatwood assured. _I will survive, but to do so I must enter a deep, rehabilitating slumber. I will be as right as rain in time, but for a while, I will be silent. You will be alone._

The people immediately lamented. The hierarchy of their village, the culture they had built, all their spiritual teachings... they had all derived from Greatwood's guidance. What would they do without him?

 _I implore you, do not give in to despair._ Greatwood said calmly. _I am but a conduit for the forces of this world. The forest around you, the ground beneath your feet, the hearts and minds of yourself and your friends and loved ones... they are just as powerful as myself. Gain power from one another, continue your search for oneness with the Creation, and have hope. Not faith, not stoicism, no... Hope is what you need to grasp to._

The people still wept, but they tried to dry their eyes.

 _Oh, and Love._ Greatwood chuckled. _Almost forgot about that one. Yes, it's kinda cliche, but it's true._

 _It is time for my slumber. Goodbye, my friends. I will return. I promise._

With that, silence. The sun shined through Greatwood's branches, and the people wept, but they held unto hope.

Heather, Mari and Jowee embraced one another. They knew, without a doubt, that their journey was coming to an end.


	54. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53: Broken Memories**

Heather stood just outside the Forest Gate. Mari and Jowee had already returned to the Village, but Heather stayed behind to say her goodbyes.

The elder – Heather's grandmother - was looking to her, smiling. The two stood there for a silent moment, regarding one another. Then Heather came over and hugged the old woman.

"Stay safe." Heather said. "And thank you for everything."

The elder chuckled. "No, no. Thank you. Thanks to you I finally got to meet my grandchild. And see my daughter again. It's a shame… what's become of her…"

Heather had nothing to say. She turned to leave, but the Grandmother swiftly grabbed something around Heather's neck – Circi's red pendant.

"I gave her this…" The old woman said in a melancholy tone, smiling sadly. "She used to wear it all the time…."

"What is it?" Heather asked. "I've had it for as long as I can remember, but I have no idea what it is or what it does."

"It is an old family heirloom." The old woman said. "My great-great-great-great-great….. hm, I do not seem to recall how long ago exactly, grandfather uncovered it in an ancient tomb in the Desert. It guides you to your deep and true desires. It glows brightly when you are near something you want to love and protect. I can remember how brightly, almost like a miniature, crimson sun, it glowed when she met ….. him…."

"Wilfre." Heather said. "My father."

"Indeed." The elder responded. She closed her hand around the pendant and looked Heather in the eyes. "Promise me something, my child."

"Of course." Heather said. "What is it?"

There was a long silence. And then.

"Save her." The Elder said. "Save my daughter. Save your family. Don't let her end the way your father did. Bring her home. Promise me you'll bring her home."

Heather blinked. She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to lie to the Elder, but she also didn't feel prepared to decide...

"….. Okay." She responded. "I promise."

The elder smiled, and knelt down to kiss her forehead. "Good luck, my child. I hope the pendant shows you what you are looking for."

At that moment, Heather's pet, Bakiyo, stuck its head out of Heather's backpack. It looked at the old woman.

"Oh." She said happily. "Who is this?"

"This is my pet Baki." Heather said. "You can pet her if you like."

The Elder scratched Bakiyo behind the ears and the creature purred.

"What a nice friend to have in such dark times…." The elder murmured

Heather smiled, and walked through the portal, returning home.

* * *

The sun was low in the sky, almost out of sight. In the dusk light, Heather could see Mari and Jowee discussing the first phase of the final assault on the darkness. But she was not interested in that. She needed answers.

She walked towards the house on the borders of the village, far from all others. The old, decrepit house that hadn't been inhabited in years.

The house where she would've grown up in a perfect world.

As she approached the porch and reached for the doorknob, she felt an odd sense of familiarity. She slowly opened the door. It creaked open with little resistance.

As she walked into the house, Bakiyo shivered in her backpack, as if afraid of the place.

Heather looked around. The door led into a hallway with two rooms to her immediate left and right. To her left was a living room, with a couch, bookshelves, and odd, cluttered steampunk devices hanging from ropes like laundry on a line, with papers taped to the walls and connected by red ribbons. Looking to her right there was a kitchen, with a coal stove and more devices and papers. Music sheets, weird tech and geared, propeller devices, the place looked like an odd hodgepodge of Watersong, Lavasteam, the Galactic Jungle and the Village itself.

Heather's pendant glowed so brightly that for an instant Heather was blinded completely. When her vision returned, the house looked different.

It was new. It was as if people had just moved into it. The sun was high in the sky, mid-day.

The door opened and two Raposa walked in. Wilfre and Circi. They looked younger, and far happier.

Heather watched them, apparently invisible to them, as this was just a vision caused by the Pendant.

Circi and Wilfre walked together and looked around the rooms, admiring each detail. Upon closer inspection, Heather realized that the walls had patterns carved into the walls. Hexagramic maps of constellations, the orbit of stars around planets, occult symbols signifying creation and beauty, the house itself seemed designed with the point of being esoteric. Wilfre and Circi smiled at each other and embraced.

The vision faded and Heather was alone again in the house. She stood up and walked down the main hallway more.

She saw on the wall. Vast views of Watersong, Lavasteam and the Galactic Jungle, more intimate viewings of streets and neighborhoods, portraits of people, of skies full of stars. They all looked like extremely advanced and detailed photographs, perfect images of the real world, and yet Heather could see that they were hand-painted. They all had Wilfre's signature emboldened into the painting frames, except for some, which were labelled as Circi's work. These were almost equally real and beautiful, but in each Heather could see several minuscule flaws.

She reached for a string and pulled down a paper of sheet music. It was written by Circi. It was perfect. Absolutely perfect. Heather could barely read sheet music, but the Pendant played the piano in her mind, and she had to hold back tears at the sheer melody of it all. Observing another, it was written by Wilfre, and was indeed moving, but it did not touch Heather's heart as deeply as Circi's did.

Heather could see Wilfre helping Circi paint, and Circi helping Wilfre with the writing of music. The two were almost perfect in their art and genius, but one had what the other lacked and they complemented one another. They quite literally completed one another.

Alone they would have been legends. But together they were unstoppable.

Heather continued down the hallway, looked in one doorway and her breath caught in her throat. Inside was a small room with turquoise blue walls, and old, weathered stuffed animals.

They were surrounding a crib.

It was Heather's room. Or at least the room intended for her.

Above Heather walked around the room and looked about. There were shelves with children books on the lower rungs, and more intense reading higher: novels, spiritual books, writings regarding psychology and the arts.

The pendant glowed again, and Heather could see Wilfre and Circi planning the room out. The bookshelf would be like an outline of the child's life studies, the lowest rung being the first years and each rung above being a new period of research as he or she would get older and smarter. The final bookshelf was left empty, as a symbol that, ultimately, upon reaching adulthood, she'd be free to choose her own path.

The images faded and Heather smiled. They had it all planned out, didn't they?

She knew, however, what had ended it all.

Heather finally reached the end of the central hallway and found a winding stairway leading into an attic.

Slowly ascending the creeping stairway, Heather found what she feared to see.

The attic was divided into two rooms, two private studies. On one side was Circi's, dust-covered and and old, but organized. The other, Wilfre's, was ... a sight to behold.

All along the walls of his study were crazed and scrawled paintings, obscure and almost abstract art, as if an illustration of a dream. A nightmare.

Heather saw a flipped over car, burning in the forest, with two adult corpses burning inside and a teenage girl pulling out a younger brother.

Black ink was splattered on the walls, like Shadow Goo, with Wilfre's desk covered in papers and spilled ink.

This was where it happened. This was where the darkness was born.

She could see Wilfre, wild-eyed and smiling with a demented enthusiasm, reading old history books regarding the Book of Life, his obsession with the powers of a god building over time.

The Book of Life. The darkness. It was all there, clear as day.

Wilfre's art was so realistic he began to have trouble discerning what was real or not. He began seeing Mike's reality, the truth of his world. To know that his world was nothing but a coma dream ….. it broke him.

Heather found herself crying. She felt this pity for herself, for her father, and most for her mother, Circi. Circi had been through so much. Darkness, nightmares, watching the love of her life die, _twice_ , and finding that her own daughter had been chosen as the hero to put an end to her madness.

Heather left the house weary-eyed, sat down under a tree, and willed herself to sleep.

* * *

 _Hello everyone, it's the author._

 _... *sigh* I'm sorry guys._

 _I really am._

 _I just took a look back at faraway previous chapters and... God, what was I thinking?_

 _There were typos everywhere, references to other games, cheap 4th-wall breaking attempts at 'comedy' and now I can't even take the story seriously._

 _I thought I was writing a deep and interesting story about the Drawn to Life characters we all know and love. But then again, maybe I'm being too hard on myself. After all this is my first full-length story._

 _Still, I shouldn't have released mostly first drafts. I don't remember if I told you any of this but most of these chapters are first drafts._

 _I mean jesus christ, a literally musical chapter, AND a 'christmas special' that I wrote on the holiday? This story is as mutable as a puddle of clay._

 _So please, as readers, try and focus on the main plot. Ignore the weird philosophizing in previous chapters, ignore the idea of a second Creator, ignore the bullshit and ignore the forced 4th-wall breaks._

 _Try and focus on the three Heroes, on the relationship between Heather and Circi, and on the chapters to come. I will try to make them more like the story I want._

 _Maybe I'll release a Remastered version when I'm done with this one._

 _Oh, did I forget to mention? I'm also sorry about not so much as touching this story for months! Literally, I feel like I kept you people waiting far too long. I'm so sorry._

 _I feel like I need to rewrite almost everything, but you guys shouldn't have to re-read everything. That's unfair. So I'll just press on._

 _This was a experiment in writing. The results have been ... interesting, let's just say._

 _I hope you've enjoyed the ride so far, and I hope you enjoy the chapters to come, but..._

 _I'm sorry..._


	55. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54: Faith and Fear**

Heather slowly awoke. She looked around.

It was night. The Eternal Flame burned at the center of the village. All the buildings were dark, save for the town hall.

Heather stood and headed towards it. The clock above struck 6:00 AM. The Sun was just starting to appear on the horizon.

Heather slowly walked in. Mari and Jowee were sitting around the war map, along with Rose, a Galactic Jungle representative, and Moe, the latter 3 projected on communication screens.

"We can't allow the Templar to run free any longer." Jowee snarled, his demeanor as aggressive as ever (he never really did recover from the darkness, Heather thought). "They've slaughtered innocents and contributed to the Greatwood's hibernation. We need to put a stop to them."

Rose nodded slowly. Then she sighed. "We can't. The Darkness may be drawing back towards it's twisted Lair, but it is still too powerful to risk a assault on the Templar. If we lead our armies against them, it would take months, perhaps years, to besiege Rapocity. And all the while, Circi will be carrying out her plans."

"But we can't just leave those fanatics unopposed!" Mari said.

"We'll deal with them." Heather suddenly interjected.

Everyone in the room turned to her and was silent.

"How?" Mari asked, confused.

"The Creation Hero defeated Wilfre all by himself." Heather said. "Twice. If the Creator made Mari, Jowee and I heroes, then we can deal with them."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Any oppose that idea?" The Galactic representative asked.

No one responded.

"Alright, then it's settled." Mari said. "We will strike a blow against the Templar."

"And we will prepare for the assault on the Shadow Lair." Rose said.

"Meeting adjourned." Jowee said.

The other mayors vanished. Mari and Jowee headed towards Heather.

"You guys ready to go?" Heather asked.

"No." Jowee said bluntly. "We've been discussing all night. I need to sleep."

Mari nodded, obviously weary. The two of them walked away.

Heather sat down and took out her pendant. She stared into it, thinking.

Her home, her life, everything she could have had. Everything that she had lost.

And now she was going to fight Circi. Her mother. The only family Heather had left. Her father was dead, her mother was insane, and she was close to joining her in that regard. The shadow on her body grew every day. And with it came doubt. Was Heather really the hero? Or was the creator playing everyone for fools?

How was it fair that-

The pendant glowed in a sinister fashion, the red darkening to a deep purple.

 _Heather_ , a voice emitted from it. Circi's voice.

Heather's eyes widened. "... What do you want?"

 _It's not too late, Heather._ The voice said. _Join me, and aid me in delivering justice to the Creator.  
_

"Justice!?" Heather asked angrily. "All I've seen is chaos and suffering! Don't you realize how many lives you've ruined!? How many families you've destroyed!? All because the Creator allegedly destroyed yours! Why would I ever join you!?"

 _Heather… Please…_ The voice continued. It sounded desperate. Pleading.

"No." Heather said. Then she stopped, sorrow replacing her rage. "I'm sorry. I don't know who's right or wrong anymore, I don't claim to know the pain you've suffered, but I can't let the darkness win. I... I'm sorry."

Circi fell silent and the pendant returned to it's natural color.

Heather looked to the ground and sighed sadly.

* * *

A few hours later, they were ready. The three heroes stood outside the City Gate.

They nodded to one another, and stepped through. The next thing they saw was a dark forest, the sun rising in the distance.

Walking forward through the overgrowth, they found themselves on the top of a hill, with Rapocity in the distance. From the walls of the city hung banners of black and gold, a sword impaled through the sun: the symbol of the Templar order. The three crouched behind a bush and looked out.

"Alright, what's the plan?" Mari asked.

"... I don't have a plan." Jowee said.

"We sneak in." Heather says.

"Okay, but... how?" Mari asks.

"Well, we could wait for the patrols to get out of range." Jowee said. "But how would we get past the gate if-"

Suddenly all three of them were engulfed in darkness, and when it cleared they were inside.

Mari and Jowee looked around, baffled. Then they looked at Heather, piecing together what had happened.

"I teleported us in." Heather said. The shadow had spread even further. She noticed. "Well." She added, trying to sound calm. "That's not good."

"Heather, are you sure no one saw us?" Jowee asked.

"Yes." Heather said. "The Darkness conceals everything. Now, we need to get moving."

Easier said than done. Rapocity was massive, street upon street upon street in the walled compound. People living out their lives, beggar children asking for food, all the while armored knights standing at checkpoints, along the walls, always watching.

The houses seemed mostly uniform. As Heather looked around, she would see shopkeepers yelling about their product to those who passed their makeshift booths by.

Along the way, Heather sees a beggar on the street. She walks over to them and gives them a handful of Rapocoins.

"Thank you, miss." The beggar said, and gave her a hooded cloak (made of rags) in return. "This will hide the shadow from the Templar. I hope."

"Thank you, sir." Heather said.

As they looked around further, they could see how many beggars their were. The city had been descending into a state of poverty. Everyone was dressed in old, dirty, torn clothing.

The only people who didn't look half starved were the Templar themselves.

Jowee tugged on Heather's arm. "We need to keep moving."

Heather shook her head. "These people need help."

She walks to another beggar and gives them money. Then to the next one. And the next. And so on.

Pretty soon people were lining up in front of her to take what she was willing to give. And after emptying her pockets, they chanted quiet thanks, some tearful in intensity.

"We should keep moving." Jowee repeated, more urgently.

Heather nodded, waved goodbye to the beggars, and followed Jowee.

"Repent!" They heard a voice yell.

The three looked to a ragged looking priest, with a bludgeon in one hand and a book in the other. The look was titled _Codex Creator Divinus._ The Priest had a wild look in his eyes.

"Repent, sinners!" He bellowed. "For the End Times are nigh! The Queen of Darkness has risen to bring an end to all that we hold dear! The False Heroes have sprung in her wake to lead us astray! The Creator has given us a very simple choice, my children: side with the Templar, or be cast from all light into the cold dark!"

Hundreds of unfortunate souls were being forced to listen to the madman by the Templar, who held sword's at their backs. A few were being apparently mugged by the Templar, the Templar removing 9 of any 10 Rapocoins they'd find.

"The Faith require these resources for the coming war." A templar warrior said as a impoverished man resisted.

Mari and Jowee intended to find some other way around, and then suddenly, Heather threw off the robe and hurled a rock at the priest. It hit him in the forehead.

The priest stared, wild-eyed, at Heather. "Seize them!" He shouted.

"What are you doing!?" Jowee yelled, drawing his sword.

"Drop your weapons." Heather said to both of them, smiling. "We just found our way in."

Mari and Jowee looked at each other, then sighed and put their weapons down. The three were handcuffed by Templar.

"There's nowhere to run now, shadow-tainted scum." A Templar says.

"Shut up!" Jowee yells.

A Templar punches him in the face.

The Priest laughs. "The heretics come right to us? How kind of them. Gentlemen: We have ourselves a burning tonight."

The Templars laughed heartily and cruelly, as they dragged them off.

Heather saw dozens of men, women and children, in tattered rags, looking to her with sadness. She smiled hopefully. Her plan worked.


	56. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55: Dungeons and Cages, in Body and Mind**

For all their hatred of the Darkness, the dungeons the Templars used were very dark. Very dark indeed.

And cold.

Heather was slowly roused from her dreamless sleep. Torchlight reflected faintly on the walls nearby. Her cell was unlit besides that, but from the small light she had, she could tell that it was a small and cramped space. She tried to move, but her hands were bound to the back wall by chains.

Despite all of this, she was calm, patient. She wasn't scared. She wanted to be here. This was part of the plan.

She wasn't there just to stop the Templar. She was there to save a friend.

A gate opened and someone walked in. She looked up.

It was Michael. He held a torch in his right hand.

Heather smiled. "Hello Michael."

Michael knelt down in front of her. He nodded sadly. "Hello Heather. It's been a while."

Even in the dim light, Heather could see that Michael did not wear his helmet. What she saw of his face was enough. There were bruises on the left side of his face, scars on his right. The way his back was ever so slightly hunched was a subtle but powerful sign of the stress and torment he suffered at the hands of these fanatics. It was enough to make Heather cry out of pity. But she didn't.

Instead, Heather simply nodded. "It's good to see you again."

Michael looked surprised. "Wh-what?"

"I said that it's good to see you again." Heather replied evenly. "I missed you."

Michael was dumbstruck. "How can you say that? After what I did to the Baki? After serving my father and the Templar order for years, how can you say you missed me?"

"Because I did." Heather said innocently. "And I'm not afraid of your father. You shouldn't be either."

Michael was silent. Pain and grievance was apparent in his face. "They plan on burning you tonight. You and your two friends, as an example to those who would resist us."

Heather tilted her head to the side. "Really? What gave you that idea?" She asked, utterly unconcerned.

Michael opened his mouth to speak, but the words caught in his throat. He let his head hang in defeat. "I'm sorry." He muttered.

"You don't have to be sorry." Heather said. "I'm not worried. Why should I be, while looking at the person who's going to rescue us?"

Michael looked at her, shock in his gaze. "Heather, I can't betray my father."

"Yes you can." Heather said, smiling. "You know as well as I do that only my friends and I can stop Circi. If we die, the world will fall to darkness. So, if you have faith in the Creator, you'll have faith in the people he's chosen for the job. You'll have faith in me."

Michael shook his head, his brow creased by doubt and confusion. "Wh-why would I trust you?" he asked, aggression suddenly rising in his voice. "Why would I trust someone tainted by the dark!?"

Heather kept smiling. "Because we're friends."

Michael's eyes widened. Heather could see he looked close to tears. "I..."

He stood up and turned around. He took two steps away from her, stopped, resisted the urge to look back, and left.

Heather closed her eyes, still smiling. He'd come around. She was sure of it.

* * *

Michael paced back and forth in a hallway of the Templar's central keep. He was wracking his brain for ideas.

It was only four hours until the burning. Four hours until the fate of the world may be decided.

He sat down and tapped his foot, agitated. There was nothing he could do. Every time he stepped out of line, he had been rewarded with pain and self-punishment. Every time he obeyed, however, he could see the suffering in the victims of the Templar's rampages. Homes burned, innocents died, amidst the shouting of warmongering hymnals and litanies of hatred.

He had heard the stories, as a young boy, of the origin of the Templars. They had been made hundreds of years prior to combat any threats to Rapocity. But when Wilfre and the Darkness rose, something had changed. His father took power. His abusive, increasingly unhinged father. The people became more paranoid from their proximity to the darkness' den. The Templar went from protectors to zealous crusaders.

But that was what was supposed to happen, wasn't it? His own mind railed against itself, reminding him of all the torturous lessons he had learned under his father, the Pontiff-King, as he was now called. The general stance of the countless sermons was that the birth of the darkness into the world was a sin of great, metaphysical proportions. That the entire force of darkness was created by a Raposa only made it worse. Each and every Raposa had fallen from the Creator's light to a greater or lesser extent as punishment for Wilfre's great sin. The Templar Order was the last truly pure congregation of the faithful, and they had been tasked to bring all people and kingdoms to heel.

That had been the way of things for most of his life. That was what he had been taught.

But now, as the darkness rose, everyone the Templar had considered impure stood against it ... and the Templar themselves stood against them? That division did nothing but buy Circi and the darkness time. The Templar were _aiding_ her.

And that wasn't even bringing into account how the people of Rapocity suffered. They wore rags while the Templar wore polished armor, lived in drudgery and filth while the Templar sat on thrones of brass and iron.

Was that truly what the Creator had willed for this world? A world of slavery?

...

...

 _No more._ Michael thought to himself. _No more. This stops now._

He stood and strode down to the building pyre, donning his helmet. He couldn't allow the Templar to continue their rampage. He would save the heroes. He would save Heather.

Even if he had to burn in her place.


End file.
